


Forced Love

by Annibelle_White



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 68,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibelle_White/pseuds/Annibelle_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding that no good can come of their green daughter, Melena and Frex decide to rid themselves of her upon her eighteenth birthday by arranging a marriage to Fiyero of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus. Elphaba isn't fond of the idea, but it's the only way her family can afford to send her to Shiz. Can the young couple come to actually love one another? And can their marriage survive Elphaba's political musings and the nefarious plans of the Wizard?</p><p>Fiyeraba<br/>Bookverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba is reminded of her marital duties and meets her new husband.

Prologue

 

Frexspar sat at their meager table with his pen in hand while his pregnant wife lounged on a worn couch. The pen swung back and forth between his fingers as he considered his words and he groaned, throwing the pen onto the table. “I don’t know how to do this. How in Oz do we get them to agree to marry their son to our disfigured sin of a daughter?”

Melena shrugged and said simply, “They don’t know she’s green. Why should they have to know?”

Frex smiled at his wife. “You’re good.”

“Look,” Melena heaved her body up and ambled over to her husband. “We need to do something about the child. No one is going to marry her and I certainly don’t wish to be stuck with her. Make sure when you write this that you stress that she is supposed to become Eminent Thropp. The East and the West joining together. It’d be quite a lot of power. She could actually do us some good.”

The child they spoke about sat on the ground only feet away with them, staring at them silently, her green skin glowing in the light of the sun. She cocked her head at them and smiled.

“See? Even she thinks it’s a good idea.” Melena laughed.

Mail was slow in Oz, especially when it had to go all the way out to the Vinkus. Frex and Melena didn’t hear back for at least another month, but they knew the letter the moment it arrived. The parchment was thick and smelled foreign.

Melena could hardly contain her glee. “So are we to be rid of this parasite upon her eighteenth birthday?”

“They’re sending their son, Fiyero, to Shiz when he reaches eighteen. However, they said there’d be time for a wedding before he leaves. She could even join him there, now that Shiz is accepting women.”

And so the deed was done.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

Elphaba sighed and watched the terrain go by as she sat in a small train car with Nanny. There was still time to escape, she told herself, to disappear. Despite her distinct appearance, she was sure there must be places where she wouldn’t be found. She’d thought that for years, of course, since she’d first been told she’d been promised to some stranger. Yet she still sat here.

And she knew why. Her father would never send her to school. He didn’t care about her education and he could often be heard bemoaning the sin that was men and women going to school together. This was her only chance to learn, to deepen the knowledge she’d gained so eagerly as she’d grown.

But she didn’t know this man and she was expected to marry him without changing that fact. And if she ran away, she wouldn’t get much of an education, at least not the kind of education she longed for. Still, she wondered, was it worth this? What if he was terrible and cruel? She supposed she could always run later on.

“Fabala,” her Nanny sighed heavily, “I hoped your mother would be here for this day.”

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. It had been a long time since anyone in the family had even dared to mention Melena. She still remembered the look on her father’s face the last time the subject had been brought up. “Why? So she could finally get rid of me?”

The old woman swatted at her. “Don’t say such things. No, Elphaba, there’s a talk between a mother and daughter that goes on before the night of a young woman’s wedding and she’s not here to have it with you. I can’t trust your father to speak with you, so it’s left to me.”

“Nanny, I know how this works.” This was not a conversation she wanted to have with anyone, especially her Nanny.

“I realize you know that. But you need to understand something. This is an expectation of marriage. You can’t try to put this off. Assuming you are still a virgin,” Nanny gave her a look and Elphaba nodded, “you will bleed. Out there, they use the sheets to display that to the village, show that their prince has become a man and that his bride was pure.”

She cringed and thought about running away again.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, dearie. But you need to be prepared for this.”

Displaying the blood was an ancient practice, one that Munchkinland no longer took part in. She was already displeased with her new husband and she hadn’t even met him.

“Let me put it this way, if your virginity is in doubt the morning after your wedding, you could be stoned to death.”

“Nanny, I get it. I understand. Please stop this.”

“I don’t think you do. You need to obey this young man. Whatever he does to you, whether you like it or not, you don’t stop him. Elphaba, you’re a very outspoken woman. You can’t be in that bedroom tonight, maybe not ever.”

She didn’t respond and simply hoped the subject would be dropped. Elphaba was aware of what was expected to her, even if she wasn’t exactly excited at the prospect. And luckily, for the rest of the ride, Nanny didn’t say a word.

When she walked into the front hall of Kiamo Ko, her new husband and his parents stood there to greet her. She’d known that Vinkuns had dark skin, but she hadn’t been aware of just how dark, how lovely until that moment. And the diamonds on his cheeks, on his neck. They were bright and beautiful. Then she realized he, too, was staring at her. It occurred to her that maybe he hadn’t been forewarned of her skin tone. From the look on his parents’ faces, it seemed as though they hadn’t either. Of course, that was the only way her parents had gotten anyone to agree to this.

The young man was taller than her by a head and she was one of the taller girls in her classroom back home. She felt her eyes tracing the markings on his skin again and she looked quickly to the ground, ashamed of her sudden curiosity.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the young man walked towards her and took her hand, bowing to her. “I’m Fiyero,” he said quietly. “You must be Elphaba.”

“That would be me,” she answered, feeling shy.

“Well,” Fiyero’s mother broke the tension by clapping her hands, “now that they’re introduced, why don’t you two retire to the living room and talk for a few minutes before we prepare you two for the ceremony?” She ushered them into a room with several old but elegant couches.

The young man sat on a couch and patted beside him. She sat as far away from him as she could. Making sure no one else could hear them, she said, “I hope you understand I’m only doing this because I have to, and because it means I go to Shiz.”

He seemed taken aback at that. Perhaps women were not usually that bold here in the Vinkus. “I-I-I’m sorry,” he stammered.

She was shocked at that response and cocked her head at him. Maybe that had been a bit rude. “I was just… I don’t know you. Why else would I do this?”

“I understand. Maybe, though, in time, we could get to know one another better?” He scooted closer to her and placed a hand on hers.

She shrugged, ignoring the urge to withdraw her hand by reminding herself what her Nanny had told her. “Anything can happen.”

“I, too, am excited to go to Shiz.” He told her. “What are you going to study, Elphaba?”

“I haven’t quite decided yet. But I’ll figure it out when I get there and have sampled a few classes. What about you?”

“Economics and political science. Father said it would be good for me, would help me learn the goings-on of our kingdom from a different standpoint.”

“Is that what you want, though?” A little curiosity was natural, wasn’t it? She was going to be stuck with the young man for the rest of her life.

“Well, I’m simply glad to be studying anything.”

She almost smiled at that. “You enjoy school?”

“I like learning. Sometimes that doesn’t necessarily mean school.”

“That’s true.” She remembered all the time spent alone in her room, reading. “I enjoy learning, as well.”

“It’s nice to know we have something in common,” he smiled at her.

Elphaba looked away. Nanny’s words continued to echo in her throat. Maybe, given what she knew they had to do, it was best she not get too close to him. She could tell the young man wanted to continue their conversation, but she stood up quickly. “I’ve been traveling for a long time. I need to move around a little. Shall we go and see how are families are getting on?”

He seemed disappointed. “Yes, that’s a good idea.” He held out his arm for her to take.

She didn’t take it and kept her eyes focused on the ground before her. Though she didn’t understand why, she didn’t like seeing the young man looking hurt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple is married and soon finds themselves alone to carry out the duties of their wedding night. Elphaba wants to get it over with quickly, but Fiyero has other ideas.
> 
> WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

Chapter 2

 

And so the couple was wed, though Elphaba couldn’t remember looking at him at all during the ceremony or the brief reception afterwards. She had only mumbled response to the questions asked of her and given forced half-smiles when congratulated on her unwanted nuptials. The only people she knew there were Nanny, Nessa and her father.

As the music began to fade, Fiyero took her hand. “We’re supposed to make our grand exit now.”

“Are we supposed to do something special?”

“Just walk out hand-in-hand.”

Elphaba nodded, her hand limp in his. “Let’s give them their show, then.” As the people around them turned and stared, she followed her new husband up the stairs and into the bedroom they would share.

He closed the door behind them and looked at her. It looked as though he wanted to comfort her, and she hoped he wouldn’t. She didn’t need his comfort.

The tension and the looks in his eyes began to become too much for her and she simply began to undress.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“What do you think?” She replied evenly.

“Right, of course.” He began to undress as well.

She stole a glance, simply wondering if the diamonds continued down the rest of his body. They did. Elphaba’s hands itched to touch them and she shook her head.

“We can wait a few minutes, if you want.” He said gently.

Elphaba pulled the blankets on the bed back and laid down, trying not to shudder thinking about the pain that was to come. She steeled herself, refusing to voice her doubts. “I’m tired. I just want to sleep as soon as I can.”

He joined her and began to kiss her mouth, teasing at her lips with his tongue, asking her to open her mouth to him. It surprised her how natural it felt to open for him. She felt one of his hands begin to caress her breast.

“What are you doing?” She pulled away.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, shouldn’t we just get this over with?”

He looked at her like she was deranged. “I’ve been made to understand that this will be easier if your body is, um, ready.”

She wanted to tell him she didn’t care. Let the pain come. It didn’t matter, did it? But she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to refuse him, so she simply closed her eyes. His hands were warm and tender and her body seemed to be responsive to him. His kisses were intense and made it hard for her to remember she was trying to disappear inside herself.

When his hands slid between her legs, she almost shot out of the bed. He must’ve felt her twitch beneath him. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Eyes wide, she shook her head. “No. I just… no, you’re fine.” His hands were doing things to her she didn’t understand and she was losing her words as she felt her flesh heat beneath his touch.

“I’m going to be as gentle as I can,” he told her a few minutes later.

She didn’t look at him, still confused by what her body was going through. “Whatever you want,” she replied. Elphaba closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, preparing herself. When he pushed inside her, she squealed a little, but the pain was quick to fade.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re supposed to,” she said. And she was silent from then on.

Hours later, she lay facing away from him, unable to sleep. Another presence in her bed was strange to her and her thoughts kept intruding just when she felt peaceful again. She thought of the blood on the sheets, the sheets that had been torn from the bed when they had finished and replaced with new, clean ones. He’d looked so guilty when he’d seen that spot.

And somehow thinking of him warmed her body again and she began to feel uneasy. She had actually liked the lovemaking. When she had adjusted to the intrusion, it started to feel good and she’d buried her face in his chest clutching him close, unable to handle the emotions and the sensations flowing through her. He had to have noticed when she’d thrown her head back towards the end and she felt embarrassed.

The blankets shifted beside her and she was surprised to find that he, too, was still awake. “You’re not sleeping, are you?”

“No.”

“Are you still hurt?”

“I’m fine,” she said shortly.

“I really didn’t want to hurt you,” he said again. “I wanted to ask how you were feeling, but I thought that wouldn’t be proper and I felt silly. I’m so sorry.”

His concern for her was touching and she turned to him. “I would have told you that I was fine. You’re aware it’s supposed to hurt a woman the first time?”

“I know, but I’m also aware that the pain varies depending on certain… behaviors. That’s what I was trying to do.”

“I was prepared for the pain, Fiyero. Thank you for your consideration.”

“Did it feel okay?”

Elphaba didn’t want to be having this conversation. “I’m fine. It was fine. Please, I am tired.”

“Elphaba, we should at least try to be friends.”

She found herself laughing. “Friends? Are you serious? You can’t do what just happened in this bed and be friends. I’m your wife, not your friend.” She realized she wasn’t laughing anymore and a tear burned down her cheek. “Oh, I can’t do this.” She wiped at her face.

“Don’t…” He pulled her against him and she didn’t have the strength to fight him. “I’m sorry.” Fiyero sounded completely bewildered. She couldn’t blame him. His hands brushed through her hair. “I don’t understand. How are we supposed to care for one another if we aren’t friends?”

“This is backwards.” She pulled herself up and away from him gently. “This whole marriage is backwards. Don’t you understand that? People don’t do this. They learn to love each other and then they get married. Our parents just didn’t bother with that part.”

“I know. I’m just trying to make the best of this.” His voice was soft. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, Elphaba.”

“It’s not your fault.” She had heard the guilt in his voice and she didn’t like it. At least he wasn’t a terrible person, right? He was polite, a little naive, but kind. It was almost endearing on him, too.

“But I’m still sorry.” He took her hand.

She squeezed his hand back. “Don’t be.”

“I just, I want us to be close. I want this marriage to work.”

“I understand that, Fiyero. I don’t think I’d mind it, but I don’t know how.” Why was she telling him these things? Marriage had already had more of an effect on her than she had thought it would.

“I’d really like to try, though.”

“You are foolish,” she told him.

He looked hurt and asked, “May I kiss you again?”

“You didn’t ask before, why are you asking now?”

“You needed me to, before.”

Her face flushed. He just meant that she’d wanted him to get it over with, right? “You don’t need to feel obligated to do this, Fiyero.”

“It’s just a kiss. And I’d like to.”

“If you really want to,” she said quietly.

“I do.” He kissed her gently. “Elphaba, I’m sorry. I know this is strange, but maybe we can figure this out. At least let me try to be good to you.”

She nodded. “I can try.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba learns more about her new husband and the castle in which she now lives and finds herself opening up to him in unexpected ways.
> 
> WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

Chapter 3

 

For a moment, she was lost when she woke up. The room was unfamiliar to her and even the smells seemed odd to her. Then she saw Fiyero and the night before came back to her with a mixture of discomfort and embarrassment. Fiyero was sitting up, staring at their hands, which were intertwined on the bed. She didn’t remember doing that. Quickly, she withdrew her hand and sat up, too. Elphaba had no idea what they were supposed to do next and looked at him expectantly.

“Are you hungry? We can go downstairs for breakfast.”

She nodded gratefully and climbed out of the bed.

“Your clothes are in the closet. The servants unpacked them yesterday while we were getting ready.”

Elphaba didn’t respond and opened the closet. There were more clothes than she remembered packing. A wedding gift from her parents? From his? She grimaced, not wanting to think about what their parents had done to them. She reached in and grabbed her favorite dress.

When she turned to him, he was already dressed and stood there watching her silently. “Come, it’s just downstairs.”

She followed him into a small dining room. It was late in the morning, and she assumed that everyone had already eaten breakfast but them.

“I’ll get the servants to make us something quick.” He pulled out a chair for her and left the room.

She swung her feet back and forth in her chair, trying to keep herself focused. But when he reentered the room, she stopped, feeling girlish and silly for doing it at all.

“I don’t think I’ve even said ‘good morning,’” he smiled at her.

“Good morning.” She stared at her lap.

“How are you feeling?”

“You asked me that last night.”

“I apologize. You’re quiet this morning. I wanted to make certain you were feeling well.”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Their awkwardness was interrupted when a servant brought in some toast. She felt relieved and grabbed for the food. Elphaba was glad for the distraction, but Fiyero said, “They’ll bring in some more in a moment. That’s not all there is, it was just quicker.”

Her mouth was full, so she merely nodded at him.

They didn’t speak for the rest of breakfast and Elphaba found herself playing with her food. When he caught her, she flushed and looked away. “Do you want me to show you around? Did they show you around yesterday?”

“They didn’t.”

“Well, then, come with me. Would you like to see the library? I thought you might like to.”

“I would.”

“It’s my favorite room.”

“I have a feeling it’ll be mine, too.”

“Then we’ll be spending a lot of time together, then.” Fiyero got out of his chair and went to hers, giving her a hand to help her get up.

“I don’t need you to do everything for me. I’m perfectly capable of getting out of a chair by myself.” She stuck her nose in the air.

“I know you are. I just thought it was the right thing to do. I don’t know how you’re feeling after last night, and I am your husband.”

Elphaba got up herself. Yes, her thighs were tight and she was sore from the prior evening, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She noted he continued to hold out his hand for her so he could lead her through the halls. Biting her lip, she took it gingerly.

“It’s just this way.”

She gasped as they stepped into the room. There were shelves two stories high filled with books. Elphaba couldn’t ever remember seeing this many books before. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room. “Is there an organization to it?”

“There wasn’t when I was younger, but when I started spending so much time in here, I decided to organize it myself. Not all of it is in the same language, though.”

“Some of it is in Vinkun?” Their wedding ceremony had been in his native tongue as well as their common language.

“A good portion of it is, yes. I could…” He flushed. “I could teach you. Or I could translate for you, if there’s something you’re terribly interested in reading. You’re probably going to need to learn, anyway.”

That was true. “I would like to learn,” she told him.

“Well, then,” he led her towards some chairs and couches in the center of the room, “let me teach you. We can start with really simple books that I read as a child.”

“You grew up speaking both languages?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“What did you speak with your parents?”

“The common tongue. But my tutor made sure I worked in both languages.”

She sat down on a couch and left ample room for him and watched as he picked through the books, trying not to smile at the way his face lit up when he found something he wanted to show her. Elphaba studied his movements, his body. At least he was genuine and kind. This could be worse.

After a few minutes, he returned with a pile of books in his arms. “I may have gotten carried away.”

Elphaba laughed. “That’s fine. This many books, how could you not?”

“You seem very intelligent, like you’ve done a lot of reading, but I also get the feeling you’ve never been around this many books.”

“I read everything I could get my hands on and asked a lot of questions. I had to borrow a lot, usually one book at a time from a teacher or classmate. We never had this many. It’s… amazing.”

“I love it. I’m sure they’ll have a large library at Shiz, though. This won’t even compare.” He sat close to her and opened a book. “Now, this word right here means ‘the,’ so you’ll see it all the time.”

That night, she waited for him to come to bed, not certain what he would want from her but knowing she’d have to give it. When he joined her, he kissed her gently. Quietly she asked, “Do you want…?”

He drew a finger along her cheek. “Not tonight. I… I think you might need time to recover. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I really want you to rest.”

He was right, she still felt sensitive and tender and she hadn’t wanted to tell him that. She’d merely prepared to suffer through it. “I don’t..." But she decided continuing to play strong was stupid when he could apparently see through it. “Thank you,” she said.

“There is something I would like to do.”

What else could he want from her? “What do you mean?”

“Elphaba, in the past year, I’ve been… prepared… for marriage, mostly by reading. I didn’t do anything. But it was required that I read and learn how to please a woman, how to get pleasure from her and such things.” He wasn’t looking her in the eyes, apparently embarrassed.

“Really?”

“I suppose it’s a purely Vinkun tradition. But a woman’s pleasure is just as important as a man’s.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Elphaba had no idea what he was planning to do to her, and she didn’t want pleasure from him… well, mostly. Despite how good it felt, there was also a discomfort. It wasn’t something she’d ever wanted, even though his body made her want things she didn’t know she could have. And she barely knew him.

“I want you to trust me. I’m not going to hurt you. I want to make you feel good. I don’t exactly know what I’m doing, but I promise I won’t hurt you.”

She nodded, lost for words.

“Lie back.”

Elphaba did as she was told, already naked, as he was, too. She felt him climb up next to her and kiss her mouth. Her body responded on its own, opening her mouth, pressing her body against him. As his kisses traveled down her neck, her body trembled. She emitted a small gasp when his mouth found her breasts, his tongue flicking against them softly, teasing the tips until they hardened in his mouth and his bit down, causing her to make a soft noise. “Oh!”

His hands parted her legs carefully and he kissed his way down to her navel. Before he continued, he said, “If I do anything wrong, I want you to tell me.”

Again, she could only nod.

First, he only used his hands, barely tracing over the flesh between her legs, and she thought her skin must be on fire. Suddenly she wanted him to touch her harder, and she drew her hips up just the slightest bit, watching him smile as she did. He slid a finger inside her and teased that sensitive nub of flesh with his thumb, drawing his finger in and out gently. She moaned.

But he wasn’t done. Keeping his finger inside her, his lips descended between her legs, teasing her moist skin, making her squirm beneath him in pleasure. He slowly pulled his finger away and replaced it with his tongue, darting in and out of her until she found herself crying out, calling his name. “Fiyero!”

He stopped a moment later and watched her as she panted. “Did that feel good?”

“Yes,” she said quietly. Looking at him, though, she could tell he was in need of some relief of his own, and she also wondered how she wasn’t more hurt by what they had done last night. Yet the soreness between her legs had disappeared after the wondrous assault of his tongue. “What if I told you that it was okay if we, well…”

He grinned eagerly. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding herself being drawn to her husband in ways she hadn't expected, Elphaba pulls away. Fiyero continues to attempt to get closer.
> 
> Minor Sexual Content Warnings

Chapter 4

 

Elphaba spent the next day completely lost. Had she actually asked him to take her the prior night? What had she been thinking? She had thought she was stronger than to give in to physical lust, to weakness, and yet she might as well have begged him. She couldn’t even look at him the next morning. He was her husband, but she did not love him and she did not, could not, want him. Right?

“Do you want to learn some more today?” He asked her after they’d eaten.

“I think I’ll just read on my own,” she said simply.

“Whatever you want. Do you mind if I sit with you and read on my own as well?”

“It’s your castle,” she replied flippantly.

She buried her nose into the nearest book that she could understand, no matter that she was not at all interested. Elphaba spent most of the day staring at the same several pages, and she wished she hadn’t. He must think she was slow, and she was anything but. Usually, she’d have finished multiple books by day’s end.

That night, she didn’t wait for him to speak to her. She curled up, facing away from him. If he wanted her, he’d have to ask. And she would do her best to not give him any response.

“Are you feeling well?” He asked as he climbed into bed beside her.

“Why do you ask?”

“You’ve just been quiet, and you seemed to be struggling with that book. From the little I know of you, I don’t think you struggle at all.”

At least he didn’t think she was daft. “I’m fine.” She wouldn’t turn to face him.

“Are you ready to head to Shiz in a few days?”

“Yes.” Elphaba pretended to yawn, hoping he would think she was tired and leave her alone.

“Are you certain you’re feeling all right?”

“I’m just tired.”

He sat up, leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Then sleep well.”

They were intimate one more time before leaving for Shiz, and her body continued to betray her, meeting his eager thrusts, purring, moaning. She even found herself kissing the diamonds on his body, taking him into her mouth, touching him. She sometimes wondered how sex had never been classified as a drug, because she knew she was not the same person when he was touching her that she was otherwise. Elphaba told herself that there was nothing wrong with enjoying it. Shouldn’t she get something out of this situation?

They took a passenger train to Shiz, sharing a small compartment on the way. She began to sorely miss the library. Silence between them was bearable when they were both reading, when something else occupied her mind. But it was uncomfortable when in a tiny little train car. Fiyero tried to make conversation, though. “Are you excited for Shiz?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

He looked hurt by that and she instantly regretted her words. None of this was his fault and yet she was not exactly being kind. He was nothing but kind to her, and he deserved the same in return. All he wanted was to please her, and hadn’t he done that? Well, in some ways more than others. She really needed to stop thinking this way.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she backtracked quickly. “I just meant…”

“Don’t. I understand.”

“You do?”

“Not exactly. But I realize you weren’t trying to be rude.” He put a hand on her knee.

“It sounded harsh.”

“It did.”

“Sometimes I just am…”

“Harsh?” He finished for her.

“I don’t mean to be. But I’m blunt and I’m honest and I don’t necessarily mean it badly but I do apologize if it comes off that way.”

“It’s refreshing.” He smiled gently. “I can learn to live with it. I like you, Elphaba.”

“Really?”

He laughed. “Is that so hard to believe? You’re smart, witty, not to mention attractive. I’d say I got pretty lucky when I ended up married to you.”

Attractive? She looked out the window. He had to be lying to her. Maybe he just wanted to get her back into bed? She didn’t understand what was happening. “You’re exaggerating. You can stop. That’s not necessary. I’m already your wife. You don’t have to woo me.”

He looked puzzled by her response. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not attractive. You don’t find me attractive.”

“I don’t?” He seemed frustrated. “Since when did you learn to read minds, Elphaba?”

He hadn’t really talked back to her like that and it surprised her, though she almost enjoyed it. At least he didn’t sit back and take it. “I didn’t, but no one else… my parents arranged this precisely because they didn’t think anyone would ever want me.”

“Well, I’m not everyone else. Do I act like I don’t find you attractive?”

No, he certainly acted as if he enjoyed her body thoroughly, and she hated to admit she may thoroughly enjoy his. And she felt guilty for accusing him of trying to manipulate her. “I’m sorry.”

“I realize that this is a strange situation, Elphaba, but you need to learn to believe in me. We’re married. Maybe this wasn’t the way you wanted it. But I’m willing to be here for you. Don’t push me away.” He took her hand and kissed it softly. “I asked you on our wedding night if we could be friends, and I still want that. I want us to be close.”

She wasn’t sure she wanted that. “That’s very sweet of you, but you still barely know me and I still barely know you.”

“I know I like what I do know.” He insisted. “But I understand you’re going to need more time.”

That night, she lay facing away from him as she always did. The bed was small and he was facing her, practically up against her back. It made her uneasy, as their bed at Kiamo Ko was much larger and gave her room to keep away from him. But she could feel his breathing beside her, knew he wasn’t asleep, either. “Fiyero?”

“You’re not able to sleep, are you?” His breath was warm on her ears.

She shook her head. “Not really.”

“I’m sorry it’s so cramped in here.”

“That’s fine, Fiyero. It isn’t your fault.”

“May I hold you? I mean, if we’re going to be thrown against one another like this, I think it would actually be more comfortable.”

After everything they did, he had to ask to hold her. This was the strangest marriage. She paused for a moment before she nodded and said, “If that’s what you want.”

He curled up against her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She could feel her head resting against his chest, could hear his heart beat. Elphaba concentrated on the sound, closing her eyes. Somehow she found herself finally and quickly falling asleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young couple arrives at Shiz and Elphaba meets a new classmate.

Chapter 5

 

They arrived at Shiz several days later, and Elphaba was glad to no longer be trapped in a small compartment with Fiyero. Though there were worse things and worse people to be trapped with, she didn’t want to be stuck with anyone. She hoped that the apartment they were staying in would have more than one room, so maybe she could be alone. Elphaba couldn’t remember the last time she’d been truly alone. She missed it.

Their apartment had two rooms, she was relieved to find. One bedroom with a small bathroom and a main room that doubled as a kitchen. They were on the south end of campus, where mostly upperclassmen stayed. They were an exception, of course.

She unpacked quickly, for she didn’t have much. Her things were easy to organize, though Fiyero seemed to still be busy sorting through his. After wandering between the two rooms for several minutes, she said, “I think I would like to go to the bookstore and look around the campus a bit.”

“Are you asking or telling?” He looked at her, smiling.

“Telling, politely.”

He laughed lightly. “Go ahead. I know you weren’t asking, but it’s perfectly fine with me. Enjoy yourself.”

Elphaba grabbed a small knapsack and headed out. She was eager to explore the campus, though that quickly dissipated. As she strode around campus, she noted all of the stares and whispers aimed her direction. How could she have forgotten? She lowered her head and began to watch the ground in front of her feet. And it was for that reason that she ran straight into another person. “Oh, no! I’m sorry!”

The young woman she’d run into was petite, blonde and grey-eyed. But she didn’t respond to Elphaba’s apologies, merely staring straight at her, wide-eyed.

Of course. “This is pleasant. You’re just going to stand there like that. Didn’t your mother or father ever tell you it was rude to stare?” Elphaba snapped.

“Oh! Opps. I just… I meant that… I well… I don’t know!”

“Well, what an intelligent conversation we’re having!” Elphaba exclaimed.

“Excuse me,” the young woman said haughtily, “how can I be expected to speak intelligently when you basically ran me over?”

“And I apologized for that.” Elphaba gave up. “I was in a hurry. I need to get to the bookstore.” But she had no idea where she was going, and she began to look around her.

The other girl could tell she was lost and said, “Do you need help finding it? You appear to be new here.”

“Yes, we just got here.”

“We?”

Elphaba cringed inwardly, wishing she hadn’t said that. “My husband and I.”

“You’re married?”

“Oh, what, now I’m too odd to be married? Is that it?”

“Um, no! You’re so young. And you’re here. I haven’t met any married students. That was all I was saying, thank you very much.”

Elphaba sighed, feeling a little guilty. “Oh. I’m Elphaba. And yes, I’m married.”

“Galinda.”

“Now, could you please just point me to the bookstore?” Elphaba was eager to have this conversation over with.

“That way. I was just going there myself, actually. I live off campus is this cute little house my parents rented for my friends and I.”

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Elphaba said sarcastically.

Still, the blonde couldn’t sense Elphaba’s disdain. “We can walk together!” As the two began walking, the girl began, “So, I didn’t mean to prod, just when you said you were married, I found that terribly interesting. How did that come about? Young love?”

“Not exactly,” Elphaba sighed, deciding to just be honest with the young woman and hoping that would make her leave her alone. “It was arranged.”

“Arranged? People still do that?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“So you didn’t want to?”

“What do you think?”

“Then why did you?”

All the questions! “Because my parents wanted it and because it got me to Shiz.”

“You got married to go here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, is he at least a nice man?”

“He seems to be.”

“Seems to be? Are you telling me you just met?”

“We did just get married.”

“So you didn’t know him at all before?”

Elphaba was getting exasperated. “No.”

“Do you like him? Does he like you?”

“He’s respectful of me. That’s all that matters.”

“So you don’t know if he likes you?”

“Why does it matter?” Elphaba could see the bookstore and quickened her pace.

“I don’t suppose it does. I mean, doesn’t that make it awkward? How do you… I mean, it must’ve been a bit strange when you first met!”

“Perhaps it was.”

“So you don’t care how he feels about you? How do you feel about him?”

“Like I said, he seems nice enough. He’s respectful.” She found herself standing in the doorway of the bookstore. “Look, you’ve been getting a bit personal and you are prodding, like you said. Now, I need to find my books.” Elphaba waved her list in front of the blonde’s face.

“Right. Well, I’ll see you around.” The young woman smiled kindly.

“Hopefully not too soon.” She said as she walked away. But it seemed that every book Elphaba reached for, the other woman was grabbing for a copy, too. This was getting frustrating. Were all of her classmates going to be like this bubbly, clueless thing? Was she going to have to put up with this her entire University career? It made her appreciate her new husband a lot more, that was for sure.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finds herself telling Fiyero more than she had intended.

Chapter 6

 

Elphaba was eager to look over her new books when she returned, though she’d bought some used copies because it was all she could afford.

Fiyero smiled at her when she walked in the door. “You got back pretty quickly. I thought you’d wander around campus a little longer.”

“I found the bookstore and I wanted to start reading as soon as possible. I’d like to be prepared for when classes begin next week.” She put her things down at one of two desks in the corner of the room.

“Did you get everything you need? I still need to get my books and if you need anything else, I’d be glad to get it for you.”

She realized suddenly that she hadn’t asked him if he wanted to go, or if he needed anything. “Oh, Fiyero, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you along. I wasn’t thinking.” Usually she did everything alone, and most of the time she liked that. But maybe in this case her trip to the bookstore would’ve been slightly less irritating with a partner. His company was much better than anyone else she knew, anyway.

“That’s fine. If I’d thought about it and wanted to go, I would’ve asked when you left. I wanted to settle in just a bit more. I thought maybe I should try to make this feel a bit more homey. We are going to be spending the majority of our time here in the next few years. I want it to be comfortable. For me, and for you, Elphaba.” He put a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s kind of you, Fiyero.”

“So, where did you say the bookstore was?”

“I didn’t. It’s north of here. Some girl helped me find it.”

“You made a friend?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“At least you were talking to someone.”

“More like she was interrogating me.”

Fiyero laughed, surprising her. “Well, I see.”

“What?” She was not pleased he was laughing at her.

“Nothing. The look on your face. Clearly you didn’t enjoy the conversation.”

“This girl, Fiyero, was the bounciest, flightiest person I have ever met. Is everyone here going to be like that? I thought this was college, where intelligent people go!”

“It is. It’s also a place you have to pay to go to, so yes, there will be some people who might not necessarily be the smartest. But I’m sure there will be some people of your caliber, smart people.”

“You’re intelligent. I’m sure you’re not the only other one here.”

“Thank you.” He put a hand on hers. “I think.”

She began flipping through her books, though the pages were wrinkled and stained, some ripped and almost falling out. Elphaba squinted to read through a smear on the first page. “Ugh.”

“Is that what they’re selling at the bookstore?”

“That is what I could afford.”

“I could’ve helped.”

“I’m fine on my own.” She didn’t want his charity. She’d used him enough to get here, and she wanted to retain some semblance of her independence even though they were married.

“I think I’ll head that way. I’ll be back in a bit. And you’re certain you don’t need anything else?” He seemed hesitant.

“I’m certain I am fine, thank you.”

He drew her out of her chair and kissed her on the mouth, winding a hand into her hair as he deepened it and her mouth responded to his as his tongue teased hers. When he ended the kiss, he smiled sweetly at her. “I’ll see you soon.”

“What was that for?” She felt dizzy.

“The kiss?”

“Yes.”

“Husbands and wives kiss each other goodbye, don’t they?”

Not like that, she wanted to say. I mean, maybe a peck, but not like that. “You’re not going far,” she said instead.

“Maybe not, but I thought… I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“That’s not what I meant. I was just wondering.”

“So I can do that again?” He had one hand still on the back of her head, the other resting on her hip.

“Fiyero, I’m your wife. I’m not supposed to stop you from doing what you want.” She wasn’t going to admit to him that she wanted him to keep kissing her like that.

“No.” He let go of her then.  
“What?”  
“No. Elphaba, aside from what we had to do on our wedding night, there is absolutely no way I want to do anything you do not want me to.”

“That’s a very… progressive point of view.”

“Is that the only reason you’ve slept with me? Because you thought you had to? I thought you wanted…”

She looked at him, his eyes so intense she thought she’d get dragged into them. “Well, it’s confusing.” She dropped his gaze.

“Did you want to or not? That’s pretty simple, Elphaba.”

“There are different kinds of wanting.”

He clenched his jaw and said slowly, “Let me repeat myself. Did you want to or not, Elphaba?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed, feeling her emotions rushing through the floodgates of her mind. “I did want it. I just… I barely just met you. But it’s my duty as your wife. I realize that. It was drilled into my head. And it feels nice, but I don’t love you and I don’t…” She trailed off, feeling helpless.

And he kissed her again. “Elphaba, look, if I have to specifically ask you every time we’re intimate, then I will. You seemed as though you wanted to, but the way you’re acting right now makes me think otherwise.”

“I do want to. You don’t have to come out and ask me. I’ll tell you if I don’t.”

“You promise? I don’t know what you were told before we married, but what we do in that bed, in any bed, is up to you as much as it’s up to me.”

“I promise. You can go to the bookstore. I’m sorry I brought any of that up.”

“I don’t think we’re done discussing that, Elphaba, but we can leave the subject for now.” He finished gathering his things and headed towards the door.

“I think the conversation is over, though. I told you it’s fine, though now that I think about it,” she added, slightly upset that he had gotten to her, “you haven’t said a thing about what you want.”

He turned around and set his things back down. “I want you, Elphaba.”

She felt her cheeks burning and she knew she must be flushing. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Not just because I’m here and you want sex?” Why was she asking? Why did it matter? She supposed that conversation with Galinda had put ideas in her head. What a stupid question. Was it too late to take it back?

“Not just because of that, no. I mean, much like what you said, there is that feeling that this is what we’re supposed to be doing. And then there’s the fact that I like it. And I like you. And you do, um, give some indications that you’re having a good time. You’re very, well, responsive.” Now they were both blushing.

But was that a smug grin in his eyes or was it a look of affection? She hated that she cared which it was. Maybe this would’ve been easier if he were mean and hateful. She hadn’t expected the feelings she had, not that she knew what those feelings were. “Then let’s stop discussing this and just leave things as they are, Fiyero.”

"Right. I just thought maybe you’d want to talk about us, about how we feel, where we’re at.”

“And why?”

“Because we’re married.”

“Just go to the bookstore, Fiyero. We’re fine. As fine as an arranged couple who met two weeks ago can be. Go.”

He gave her a concerned glance but left, as if he knew no more good could come from pressing the issue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero continues to press Elphaba into opening up to him when he rescues her from a cruel prank.

Chapter 7

 

After flipping through her books aimlessly, Elphaba decided to examine her new living arrangements more. While she’d been out, Fiyero had unpacked too, arranging his clothes in drawers and in the wardrobe beside hers. The bedroom was small; it barely held all the furniture comfortably.

The other room was larger by far, a small kitchen nook in the corner nearest the door. She began arranging her books on a desk in the far corner from the kitchen, trying desperately to keep herself busy. She noted Fiyero had hung a painting on the wall - a Vinkun landscape. It was quite lovely, actually; the brushstrokes blurring together land and sky. Elphaba reached her hand out and ran her hand along the paint, tracing the hilly vista of the painting.

Why had he forced her to have that conversation? Why did her feelings matter to him at all? He was sweet and very genuine, and when his skin touched hers her blood burned with a desire that she hadn’t previously been conscious of. But those thoughts, those feelings, they were hers. Not his. They were married. Anything beyond that was unnecessary. She’d always tried to avoid things she considered unnecessary, but the rational part of her wasn’t winning this one.

He walked in the door then, carrying twice as many books as she’d expected him to have, all new. For a moment, she was confused, but then she realized what he’d done.

“You didn’t do what I think you did, did you?” She sounded angry. She was. Not because of the books, because her mind and her body were betraying her. But the anger was coming out, despite the fact he hadn’t done enough to warrant it. “Because I told you not to.”

“You told me that you were fine. You never specifically told me not to do anything,” he pointed out.

She wasn’t sure if she was angry he twisted her words or impressed. “You knew what I meant,” she insisted.

“Perhaps. But I looked at those books, Elphaba, and they are barely readable. If you want to do your best here, and I know you do, then you need good materials.”

“I don’t want your help, Fiyero.”

“I’m your husband. It’s not help. It’s marriage.”

“Fiyero, I understand you were trying to be kind. But it was completely unnecessary.” But she was frustrated with him nonetheless, though it wasn’t anything to do with the books. She realized the argument about the books was pointless. He had done it out of some sort of misplaced affection, and she’d let it go.

“Why don’t we see if we can give the other books to someone who needs them? Would that make you feel better?”

She nodded. “Fine.”

But that night, she turned away from him. And for the next several nights. He had made her admit she enjoyed it, and she wasn’t going to give in to that again. Somehow, he knew better than to ask about it. It made her wonder how he seemed to predict her behavior so well when they’d only been married a few weeks.

The day before classes began, he managed to convince her to take a walk across campus with him, just to look around. She hadn’t really had much of a chance to do that when she’d gone to the bookstore, and she really wouldn’t mind getting the lay of the land, though she knew one or both of them would get stared at, possibly ridiculed.

They wandered around, identifying each building - the sciences building, the library, the girls’ dormitories, and so on. They found a little canal which Elphaba was hesitant to go too close to. When Elphaba had finally had enough of the looks from their classmates, she told him that maybe it was time to head back.

As they passed under the balcony of boys’ dormitories, Elphaba heard a sound of laughter coming from above her. But before she could look up, she felt Fiyero shove her away from the building and heard a splashing sound. A voice called, “Welcome to Shiz, First Years!”

She turned to Fiyero, ready to admonish him for shoving her, but when she saw him, she stopped immediately. Apparently the upperclassmen were playing some sort of prank where they were pouring buckets of water on the incoming students.

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch you. I might touch them, though,” he looked up at the boys on the balcony who were snickering. “Do you have any idea how stupid that was?” He called up. She’d never heard that much anger in his voice.

“It was just a joke.” One boy said.

“You could hurt someone!”

“It’s water, calm down.” Another boy rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get out of here,” Elphaba said calmly. She could tell Fiyero was seriously considering going up there and injuring one of those boys. But why was he so angry? She had never told him about her allergy.

He shook his head. “I’m going to kill them.” But he lowered his head, his hair damp, and headed back towards their apartment.

“Fiyero…”

“Don’t. We’ll talk about it inside.”

She merely nodded. He held the door open when they got back to the apartment. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

“Let me dry off and change.”

She stayed silent and sat in a chair when he headed into the bedroom.

When he returned he said, “That could’ve hurt you. Am I wrong?”

“You’re not,” she admitted. “How do you know that?”

“We’ve been married almost a month. I have never seen you touch water. I saw you use oils to cleanse yourself once or twice, though you clearly tried to do that when you thought I wasn’t there. I did the math, Elphaba. Are you allergic to water? Is that even possible?”

“Yes, I am. I don’t know anyone else that is, Fiyero. It’s just me.”

“How badly does it hurt you?”

“It’s similar to a burn,” she told him.

“And if that entire bucket of water had hit you?”

She looked away. “Fiyero, don’t.”

“What would’ve happened?”

Feeling helpless, she buried her head in her hands. “It is likely it could’ve killed me.”

“Killed you?” Fiyero shouted. “I’m really going to kill those boys.”

“Fiyero, they didn’t know. They meant no harm. My… condition is so rare no one really knows it exists outside of my family and me.”

“But they could’ve killed you.”

“And then maybe you could’ve married a less obstinate woman.” She raised her eyebrows.

“I want to be married to you,” he said as took her face in his hands. “Why don’t you understand that? I like you.”

“Like is different than love, Fiyero.”

“We’ll get there.”

“This conversation is getting uncomfortable. Fiyero, what does love matter? Look, I get that you’re upset. That water could’ve either severely burned me or killed me. I’m upset, too, though I’m not quite as angry as you. It’s not the first time that I’ve come close. Kids tried to splash me by the lake. I got a minor burn on my arm and I never went that close to water again. And I was mad at those kids, but they didn’t know any better.”

“I get that, but the woman who has shared my bed for the last month was almost killed a few minutes ago and I have a right to be angry about it.”

“Why? Your property almost got damaged?” She snapped.

“No! Because I care about you and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“All I have done is argue with you and fight you. What makes you care?”

“You have your moments. And maybe I like an intelligent disagreement.”

She smiled at that. She certainly did enjoy some of their conversations, even when they weren’t necessarily in agreement. He knew what he was talking about, and their time in the library before they’d left for Shiz had been stimulating and interesting. “I’ll give you that.”

“Now, am I allowed to be angry?”

“Yes. But you are not allowed to do anything about it. Fiyero, I don’t think you realize this, but you may well have saved my life today.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero talk about their respective home lives.

Chapter 8

 

That same evening, he came to her with an idea. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Well that’s good. I think I’d be concerned if I had a husband who didn’t do that on occasion, at least.” Elphaba remarked.

He laughed. “You know what I meant.”

“So what were you thinking about?”

“We’ve talked a bit about how strange it is that we didn’t know one another very well and even though I feel like we’re getting somewhere, I was thinking maybe we could try something.”

She was suspicious. “What?”

“Why don’t we go on a date?”

“A date?”

“Yes. We can pretend we aren’t married, that we’re a real couple and we’re getting to know one another. On a date.”

“Fiyero, if we weren’t married, I would not be dating you.”

He bit his tongue at that and looked away from her.

“Oh, Fiyero,” she realized what she had just said, “I don’t mean it that way. I just meant that I wasn’t prone to dating at all, and not just because I knew I was supposed to get married. I just wasn’t interested. If I were here on my own, I’d probably just be doing a lot of studying. It’s not about you, you understand that, right?” Elphaba moved towards him and took his hand, something she was almost certain she had never taken the initiative to do.

Fiyero looked down at their hands and smiled gently at her. “I suppose I do understand that.” He squeezed her hand. “But I still like the idea.”

His eyes were so full of hope, so tender, she couldn’t refuse him. “Then we can try that.”

“I’ve never been on one. Generally people go to dinner and such, correct?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been on one, either.” Elphaba caught a small giggle slip out.

“I guess then we should do dinner.”

“I guess we should.”

“There’s that cafe we saw just off campus. We could go tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Why not?” His eyes were wide with excitement.

“Why not indeed.” Elphaba began to head into the bedroom. “I’ll change.”

Fiyero got a concerned look in his eyes and went to the window. “Never mind. Don’t bother.”

“What?”

“Elphaba, it’s raining.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry. I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. We can eat here, pretend we’re out to dinner somewhere. You don’t have to change, though. Why don’t I cook?”

“You can cook?” She didn’t think she was masking her surprise very well, so she tried to recover a little. “I mean, at Kiamo Ko servants were always serving us and I didn’t think you’d ever learned…”

“I wasn’t supposed to, but I wanted to. I can make us some pasta. What do you think?”

“I’d like that. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, no.” He gestured to the chair she’d basically been living in for the past few days reading to her books. “You sit and relax for a few minutes.”

Fiyero really was a sweet man, and he only wanted to make her happy. Perhaps she shouldn’t be so hard on him. It wasn’t his fault they’d been forced to marry and he was trying to make the best of it instead of being miserable and rude. Not to mention that he was a better husband than she could’ve hoped for. She watched him over the top of her book, so attentive to the work he was doing as he stirred the sauce.

When he turned around, he looked at her strangely. “You’re smiling.”

“Maybe I was.” She shrugged. “I was just thinking… you’re very good to me, Fiyero. I didn’t really expect that. That’s all.”

“What did you expect?” He asked, putting their food into two bowls and bringing it to the table.

She got up and sat across from him. “I’m not sure. I spent most of my time dreading our wedding day, actually. I did hope that you wouldn’t be mean or abusive. Other than that, I didn’t know what to expect. What did you expect? I mean, I’m certain you didn’t expect me to be green.”

“No, that I did not expect. I expected a girl who was prim and proper, actually. I was told that your father was a preacher.”

“So you thought I’d be more like… like my sister?”

“Is that what your sister is like? You don’t talk much about your family. I didn’t want to bring it up because I thought maybe it was a sensitive subject.”

“Fiyero, if I don’t want to talk about something, I’ll tell you when you ask. Don’t treat me like a doll. I can hold my own.”

“I’ve definitely come to that conclusion. So then, tell me about your family.”

“You saw Nessa briefly the day of the wedding. I’m sure you noticed her…”

“Disability?” He supplied.

“Yes. That would be my mother’s fault. Or mine, depending on how you look at it.”

“How could it possibly be your fault? It looked to me like you were only a few years apart. I’m fairly certain a toddler cannot be held responsible for something like that, Elphaba.”

She shook her head. “When my mother found out she was pregnant, she was afraid that Nessa might have my skin. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want another child at all, not after me. So she chewed pinlobble leaves and drank poppy milk trying to force a miscarriage. It didn’t work. But it is what they believe caused Nessa’s issues.”

“And that’s your fault? It sounds like your mother’s fault. She couldn’t accept your beauty, your uniqueness. That isn’t your problem.”

Elphaba looked down at her food. “I told you I didn’t like it when you said kind things about my appearance.”

“Well, I don’t like to lie or hide how I feel, so I guess you’re stuck with it. But I will go back to the topic at hand, Elphaba. You don’t really blame yourself, do you?” He took her hand across the table.

She still didn’t even glance in his direction. “I’m not exactly certain.” Elphaba twirled her pasta around her fork.

“You had no control over your mother’s actions. And you had no control over how you were born. Elphaba, you’re a smart person. How can you even think that you could possibly be to blame? Look at it logically.”

He was right, but it didn’t make the guilt any less. “I realize that. But Nessa is my little sister, and she’s so good. I’m not. She doesn’t deserve to be punished for my deformity.”

“She wasn’t punished. Your mother was, for her ignorance.”

“You’re probably right. She wasn’t stupid enough to try any of that with Shell, though, and he came out perfectly normal. And a boy. That’s what she’d wanted all along. But she never got to see that.”

“I never wanted to ask why your mother was absent from our wedding.”

“She didn’t make it through birthing Shell.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” she said honestly. “She was more of a burden on my father and my sister and my Nanny. It was probably a relief to them, though none of them would ever admit such a thing. They’re too godly.”

“It sounds like maybe family life wasn’t the best subject,” Fiyero observed, biting his lip. “I apologize.”

“And like I told you before, I can handle it. You meant well. This was very good,” she told him, indicating towards her empty bowl.

“Thank you. Did you want more? There’s a little more on the stove. I can find us something for dessert, if you’d rather.”

She gave him a mischievous grin. “I have other plans for dessert.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin at Shiz and Elphaba runs into a familiar face or two.

Chapter 9

 

They woke early the next day since classes were about to begin. As she dressed, she caught Fiyero smiling at her. “What?”

“Nothing. You were… affectionate last night.”

“If you’re going to insist on bringing it up, I might never be ‘affectionate’ again,” Elphaba groaned. “You were nice to me, what do you want me to do? Be mean? Because I can do that. I think you know I can.”

“You don’t have to feel obligated…”

“We had this conversation multiple times. You know where I stand. Look, we have to head to class in a few minutes, stop distracting me.”

He laughed. “I didn’t know you could be distracted.”

She found herself waiting anxiously for him to find another sock. “We really need to leave, Fiyero.”

“You can go without me. I’ll meet you.” Their first class was one they would be in together: life sciences.

Elphaba didn’t want to explain that she didn’t want to go without him. And she didn’t know why she didn’t. “You’re almost ready. There’s no point. Just get a different pair, Fiyero.”

He raised his eyebrows but found a new pair of socks and threw his shoes on. “There. You happy?”

“Better,” she replied, rushing him out the door.

“We’re still going to be early, you know.”

“I know. I like being early.”

“I’ve heard that our class is being taught by a Goat.”

“Really? How interesting! I’ve known very few Animals, and none of them were involved in academia.”

As they arrived in the lecture hall, Elphaba felt a tap on her shoulder. “It was so easy to spot you!”

She turned to see Galinda. “That’s too bad.”

Fiyero gave her a look, concealing a grin and clearly trying to hide a laugh.

Galinda noticed him, of course. “Elphaba,” she lowered her voice, “is this your husband?”

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the look of awe Galinda had. “Yes. Galinda, this is my husband, Fiyero.”

“Nice to meet you!” Galinda gave a toothy smile.

“You must be the girl Elphaba met in the bookstore,” Fiyero commented.

“She talked about me?”

“You made, uh, quite an impression.” His eyes sparkled as they met hers knowingly.

She was enjoying his sense of humor about this. It was making her slightly less uneasy about the students trickling in around her.

Glinda said, “It’s cute that you’re taking the same class.”

Even Fiyero rolled his eyes at that. “It didn’t happen on purpose.” He said.

“Why not?”

“Why would we?” Elphaba asked.

“Because you want to spend time together.”

“We live together, Galinda. We already spend time together.”

“I suppose you’re correct. What will you be focusing on in your time at University?” She asked.

“Since I’m to be running a kingdom, I’m going to be studying economics and political sciences.”

“Running a kingdom?” Galinda’s eyes were wide.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba with what she couldn’t tell was an apology or a question. “Yes, from the Vinkus.”

“I may have left that part out,” Elphaba muttered. “He’s the prince of the Arjiki tribe.”

“A prince. That’s so romantic!”

“How is being a prince any more romantic than any other occupation?” Elphaba asked. “A prince can be just as unromantic and anyone else, depending on his personality.”

“Whatever you say. Why didn’t you tell me?” Galinda demanded.

“I forgot.”

“You forgot? How do you forget something like that?”

“I just did.”

“Oh my goodness!”

Elphaba was getting exasperated and she wasn’t sure if she was afraid or relieved when a male voice rang out calling her name. “Miss Elphaba!”

She turned around as a chubby young Munchkin ran towards her. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, you have to be Elphie. Don’t you remember me? Boq? We played together as children.”

And now there were two people assaulting her with questions and she didn’t even know how to handle one of them. But somehow, Fiyero sensed her distress. “Galinda, it was lovely to meet you. Why don’t you grab us some seats while we catch up with Boq?”

“Good idea!” The blonde girl danced off.

“Who was that?” Boq stared after Galinda.

“Someone I met at the bookstore,” Elphaba said quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Going to school. What else? I should’ve thought you’d be here. You were always so much smarter than everyone else. I just wasn’t sure your father would let you. I mean, with your family’s financial situation as it was…” He trailed off and flushed.

“They didn’t, exactly. I had some help,” she looked to Fiyero. “It’s a long story.”

Boq finally noticed Fiyero. “Oh, hello! I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself.”

“Boq,” Elphaba said, “this if Fiyero, my…” It felt strange to say.

“I’m her husband.” Fiyero stuck out his hand to shake.

Boq looked shocked. “I see.” He shook Fiyero’s hand.

“He’s actually part of the reason I’m here. His family was kind enough to send me here as well.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Fiyero.”

“We should get seated,” Elphaba hurried.

“Yes. May I sit next to that girl? Galinda, you said her name was?”

“Oh, please, go ahead!” She was incredibly pleased she wouldn’t have to continue her conversation with Galinda immediately.

As they took their seats, Boq placed himself happily next to Galinda and Fiyero sat beside him, leaving Elphaba sitting on the end. She liked that, of course, because she wouldn’t be forced to make small talk with anyone. Several students turned and stared at she and Fiyero. She glared back at them, something she did every time she got looks like that.

Fiyero wasn’t quite so accustomed to being stared at and he leaned in to whisper to her, “We are being stared at.”

“Get used to it,” she said gently.

Their professor walked into the room then and introduced himself as Dr. Dillamond and called roll. He did not flinch or stare at Elphaba or Fiyero after he found them in the crowd of students, and that immediately gained Elphaba’s respect.

When they returned to the apartment, Elphaba quickly ate lunch and gathered her things for the next class. Before she left, she turned to Fiyero. “I’ll see you later this afternoon?”

“Of course.” He began to sort through his things.

She wanted to thank him for rescuing her earlier when she’d been feeling overwhelmed between Galinda and Boq, but she didn’t have the words. Instead, she kissed him on the cheek, something she could tell surprised him. “Goodbye, then.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the cafe for dinner gets sidetracked when the couple runs into their new group of friends.

Chapter 10

 

She made her way back to the apartment to find that it was empty. Fiyero hadn’t returned from his afternoon class yet, it seemed. Elphaba put her things down at her desk and grabbed her life sciences book, wanting to read up on a few things Dr. Dillamond had spoken of. A few minutes after she settled into a chair, Fiyero walked in.

He came over to the chair she was sitting in and put a hand on her shoulder. “How was your second class?”

“It was not nearly as mortifying as this morning.” She paused, trying to put her words together, though she knew they were simple ones. “Thank you for helping me with Boq and Galinda.”

“You seemed a little stressed. I didn’t want that to ruin your first day of classes.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m not so great with people sometimes. And Galinda isn’t exactly the type of person I’m used to talking to and then Boq came along and it was just a bit much.” She didn’t want to seem like she’d needed his help, but she was grateful for it.

“I doubt you’ll have to worry about Boq bothering you much after today, Elphaba.”

“Why?”

“He seemed quite smitten with Galinda.” He observed.

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

“Why do you think he asked to sit next to her? And he was staring at her the entire class period.”

“He must think she’s very lovely.”

“He probably does.”

“Do you think she is? I mean, conventionally? I suppose the whole pale blonde thing…”

“Conventionally, yes. But conventional isn’t my type. I like… different, exotic.”

She flushed, suddenly wishing she hadn’t stepped into the murky waters of this conversation. “Yes, I didn’t notice any paintings of women like her in the Vinkus. In Munchkinland, though, women as beautiful as that are basically worshipped.”

“It must’ve been hard,” he said as he sat down beside her. “Having the normality of other people shoved in your face, always being told how different you are. I never realized how different we were until we got here.”

“We’re not just different in our looks, Fiyero.” She commented.

“You mean the fact that we’re married?”

“And that it was arranged. The people here, the ones who get higher education, they’re usually much more progressive. The idea of arranged marriage is generally considered old an unnecessary.”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Yes,” she answered honestly, though she noted she felt some guilt as she said it.

“I see,” he said dejectedly.

“Fiyero, don’t you see how backwards this is?” She put a hand over his. Elphaba could tell she may have hurt him, and that hadn’t been her intention.

“It is. It’s strange to live together, to behave as a married couple when it sometimes seems that we’re very distant.” He squeezed her hand. “I would like us to be closer.”

Elphaba tried to smile at him. “It certainly would be easier.”

“Not just that. I want to get to know you. I think I would even if we weren’t married and we’d just met in some other way.”

That shocked her. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

He laughed lightly and dropped her hand, as though he knew she’d been struggling to keep it there and not pull back. “You are intelligent and interesting. Like I told you before, I like when we talk and you don’t necessarily agree with everything I say. You have your own, educated opinions and I enjoy and respect that. You don’t hold anything back, and I know sometimes it rubs people wrong, but for the most part, I like that.”

She broke eye contact. “Thank you. I like talking to you, as well.”

He beamed at her and kissed her hard. “I’m glad to hear that.” After a moment he said, “It looks much clearer today. What if we tried going out on that date again?”

“It’s a bit early for dinner, isn’t it?”

“You had a small lunch. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go, Elphaba.” He took her hand and led her out the door, not even giving time for her to grab her things.

It was a short walk to the cafe, and he kept her hand in his the whole time. There were many students wandering about campus that stared at them, though Fiyero seemed to be doing his best to ignore it - a new attitude since that morning. She admired that.

When they walked in the doors, she felt safe inside, knowing this was a small place and at least there would be less people to stare at them. But that feeling was quickly ripped from her. “Elphie!”

“That would be Galinda,” she muttered.

“Elphie, over here!” This time it was Boq.

Fiyero looked over to where the two were seated amongst a small group of people. “We don’t have to sit with them if you don’t want to. I can tell them we wanted to spend some time together.”

She was so grateful he was understanding and that he knew immediately what she needed. But she wasn’t sure it was good for her to hide all the time. “Maybe we should try to be social.”

“Whatever you want, Elphaba.”

At that moment, though, she felt the eyes of another young man at the table as he sneered at her. He was one of the older boys who had thrown the water at her. If Fiyero ever realized… that had been too recent. He’d need time to cool down. In fact, so would she. The boy was snickering at her. “Nevermind. This was supposed to be our date, right? That doesn’t involve other people.”

“You’re right. I’ll go tell them.” He kissed her cheek gently and left her standing alone for a moment. She could hear his voice, though she couldn’t make out his words. The young man who’d been giving her looks was now giving Fiyero a very condescending gaze. She liked that even less than the way the boy had looked at her. She’d have to find out who he was and make sure to avoid him. It wouldn’t surprise her if he was one of those people she and Fiyero had talked about, one who was only here because his parents could afford it.

Fiyero came back and they were seated a decent distance away from the group. “Thank you,” she smiled at him. “What did you say to them?”

“I said it had been a long day and we wanted some alone time. I did make a half-hearted promise we’d get together another time.”

“I can live with that. There was someone staring at us, though. I didn’t like the way he looked at me. Or you, Fiyero.”

“I noticed him. I think I heard them call him Avaric. I felt like I recognized him.”

Elphaba looked down, trying to be calm about this. “Fiyero, he’s one of the boys who threw that bucket of water.” She put a hand over his as he said it, watching anger flash in his eyes. “Stay here. Don’t you dare do anything, Fiyero.”

“I could kill him.”

“You can’t let him know he got to you, Fiyero. It will only make it worse.”

“See, Elphaba, I hear what you’re saying to me, and I know it makes sense, but I would really like to punch him in the face.”

She felt his hand twitch under hers and she squeezed it. “Please, Fiyero. That won’t do us any good. Besides, it would be a bad idea to cause a scene on our first day of the semester, you know.”

He laughed. “You’re probably right.” He squeezed her hand back. “Maybe we shouldn’t spend more time with them.”

“Maybe we can spend more time with some of them.”

“Yes. I did want to get to know Boq a little more.”

“Why?”

“He seems nice. Plus, it sounded like you were friends when you were younger. I trust your judgement in people.”

“I’m glad you have faith in my choice of friends.”

“I know you wouldn’t waste your time with someone who didn’t have good qualities and wasn’t smart.”

“That, Fiyero,” she began sweetly, “is why I like spending time with you. You don’t waste my time.”

“Thank you. You don’t waste mine, either.”

“I know I argue with you a lot and I’m not necessarily the warmest person, but I do appreciate the way you have treated me. Not everyone in this world is as kind, generous and understanding as you are, Fiyero.” Well, that came out without warning. She surprised herself by saying outright how she felt.

“Well, I want to be good to you. I don’t think I would be to just anyone, but you bring it out in me somehow.”

She flushed. “I suppose we should stop this conversation before I get uncomfortable, huh?”

He laughed again. “Yes, that might be a good idea. I like to keep you comfortable if I can.”

“You do well.”

“Elphaba, before we change the subject, let me say one more thing. I know we haven’t been married long, but I am starting to actually care for you, genuinely care. I hope you’re beginning to feel the same.”

“Well,” she said quietly, “I think that maybe I am.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero attempt to socialize. Elphaba finds herself growing more fond of Fiyero.

Chapter 11

 

At the end of the week, Galinda invited the couple to join the little group again, this time they all met under a large mossy tree far enough away from Suicide Canal that Elphaba felt safe enough. She was surprised she had agreed to come at all, but she did feel slightly less uneasy with Fiyero by her side.

Unfortunately, Avaric had also been invited. As they approached the group, she tightened her grip on Fiyero’s arm, though he knew exactly what she was trying to do. “Elphaba, I can handle myself. You were right. He didn’t know better. It was still rude, but he didn’t mean to hurt you,” he murmured to her.

“It took you long enough,” she muttered back.

“Elphie! Come sit next to me!” Galinda patted the grass beside her.

She sat beside Galinda, making sure Fiyero stayed on her other side. It occurred to her that she was behaving as though she needed him, and she didn’t want to need anyone. She dropped her arm from his. “Good afternoon, Miss Galinda.”

“Good afternoon, Elphie. Let me introduce you to everyone.” Galinda began with the people furthest from her. “You already know Boq. That’s Crope and Tibbett. There’s Pfanee and Shen-Shen, my roommates. Oh, and Avaric. Everyone, this is Elphaba and her husband, Fiyero.”

The young man raised his eyebrows. “This group just got even weirder. The heathen and the freak.”

“Don’t you dare speak about my wife like that.” Fiyero snapped.

Elphaba stopped him from getting up again. “Fiyero, don’t.”

“What is your problem, anyway?” Fiyero demanded, brushing Elphaba’s arm away.

“What’s hers?” Avaric pointed at her.

“I got sick when I looked at your face,” she replied quickly.

Fiyero snorted.

“And you’re married to her,” Avaric didn’t let anyone’s anger stop him from continuing his verbal assault. “Tell me, is she green everywhere?”

“That’s it,” Fiyero clenched his teeth. “If you don’t stop talking about her this way, I might…” He got up, making fists.

“No you won’t, Fiyero.” Elphaba said. “Because if you do, you’re in more trouble than you think. Now sit down.”

He glared at Avaric but did as she asked.

Galinda nudged Avaric with her elbow. “Avaric, you’re being incredibly rude.”

It appeared that Boq was not the only one currently enchanted with Galinda, and he took one look at her and backed down. “I apologize.”

In that moment, Elphaba warmed to Galinda more than she thought she ever would. Making eye contact with the blonde, she mouthed, “Thank you.”

The young woman nodded back at her with a gentle smile.

After an uncomfortable pause, the brunette girl (was she Shen-Shen or Pfanee? Elphaba couldn’t recall) ventured to ask a question. “So you two are married?”

“Yes,” Fiyero answered. She could hear his breath returning to normal.

“For how long?”

“Just about a month now.” He put a hand on Elphaba’s shoulder.

“Oh, how sweet. Do you guys live over in the apartments?” The other girl, the redhead, asked.

“Yes,” Elphaba answered. “It’s not so bad.”

The two boys, Crope and Tibbet, both with black hair, were looking her up and down now and she was getting uneasy until one of them said, “What size dress do you wear?”

“That is not a very polite question,” she shook her head. “And why in Oz is that something you feel you need to know?”

“Well, you look like we might be the same size and I was hoping maybe I could borrow a dress sometime.”

“Borrow a dress?” Elphaba was bewildered.

“Of course.”

She exchanged a look with Fiyero, who seemed equally as lost. “I don’t think you’d like my clothes. They all look the same.”

“How disappointing.”

“How has the first week of classes been treating you, Elphaba?” Boq asked.

“It’s been very interesting. So far I think my favorite class, though, has got to be life sciences. Dr. Dillamond is no-nonsense and he definitely knows what he’s talking about.”

“He does seem intelligent, though sometimes I find his bleating hard to understand,” Galinda opined.

“You just need to listen carefully. And he writes almost everything on the board for us. You can’t miss much.” Elphaba felt a little defensive. Would Galinda be seeing the same thing if their new professor merely had an accent and was human? Fiyero had a minor accent, yet no one complained about not being able to understand him. In fact, Elphaba very much enjoyed Fiyero’s accent. The way he said her name was beautiful, melodic. She’d always hated her name until she heard him speak it.

“She’s right,” Fiyero added. “I can follow him, and I’m not even from around here.”

She smiled at him. “Exactly.”

“Perhaps,” Galinda said grudgingly. “I just don’t like the way he says my name. My parents always felt it very important that the ‘Gah’ was emphasized.”

“Well, Animal tongues and mouths are often shaped differently. In fact, there are anthropologists that have studied the skulls of people from different parts of Oz and found that even those jaws differ depending on where in Oz you’re from. It could be something he simply can’t control. You can’t blame him for something he can’t help.” Fiyero said.

She had never liked her husband more than she did at that moment. “Fiyero has a point.”

“That he does,” Galinda acknowledged.

“Do the two of you read one another’s minds?” Avaric asked. “Married couples are sickening. You two have probably known one another forever. Of course you think the same.”

“Actually,” Fiyero said tensely, “I’ve known her for just about as long as we’ve been married. We’re from completely different places, completely different families.”

“Wait, really?” Shen-Shen asked. “Then how did you two end up married? Was it arranged?”

“It was.” Elphaba shrugged, trying to act as though it wasn’t a big deal.

“Ah, I get it. That makes more sense now. Why would anyone marry you unless they were forced?” Avaric wrinkled his nose at Elphaba.

“I thought we’d had enough of this,” Galinda said slowly, glaring at Avaric. “I stated an opinion, it was misguided. You don’t have to continue the conversation, Avaric.”

“Why are you even here?” Fiyero shook his head at the older boy. “All you do is insult people. I can’t imagine anyone is currently enjoying your company.”

“I’ve just as much of a right as you, if not more, to be here.”

“Can we take a vote on that?” Fiyero asked, half-joking.

“Oh, look who is so keen on voting, the freaking prince of the Vinkus. Were you elected? I don’t think so. Why don’t you let us civilized people handle things?” Avaric apparently knew more about Fiyero’s culture than he let on.

Fiyero bit his lip.

“At least he doesn’t make snap judgements of people based on their looks. He’s much more civilized than you,” Elphaba shot back.

“Stop it!” Galinda shouted. “Avaric, you are ruining this lovely afternoon. I’m leaving!” The blonde grabbed her purse and stood up. “I hope you’re happy!”

After that, everyone else dispersed quickly, though Elphaba noticed some unpleasant looks between Avaric and Fiyero. When they were finally out of earshot of everyone else, she said, “I’m not so sure I want to do that again anytime soon, maybe not ever.”

“Not if he’s going to be there. Sweet Oz, it felt like it was the two of us against him and everyone else was just watching to see who won.”

“Fiyero,” she said, “sometimes I think it’s the two of us against the world.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero begin to adjust to living together.

Chapter 12

 

On Saturday morning Elphaba woke as she would on any weekday, crawled out of bed and grabbed a book. She went into the other room and settled herself in the small loveseat where she could read by the light of the sun.

After a few chapters, she heard Fiyero leave the bedroom. “Good morning. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Go ahead,” she scooted over to make room for him.

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. “What are you reading?”

“I’m trying to read ahead in our life sciences book.”

“Trying?”

“You’re in my light.” She looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to…”

“I know.” She hadn’t minded the way his arm felt around her, but the moment he’d done so she’d lost focus, and it was more than just the light. “But right now I want to read.”

He kissed her softly and got up. “I’ll make breakfast, then.”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe when you’re done the sun will be a little higher in the sky and you won’t be blocking my light so much.” Had she just invited him to hold her again? Was that what she was saying? It had been nice. It made her feel safe, though that made her wonder why she didn’t feel safe without him. Or was it just that it made her feel safer? She shook her head.

He cracked a few eggs into a pan. “I wouldn’t mind that. I could read something, too.”

Maybe that would be less distracting. She nodded at him and went back to her book.

She was so absorbed in reading that she didn’t notice when he’d put the food on the table. “Elphaba, breakfast is ready,” he nudged her gently.

She jumped. “Oh! Sorry. Sometimes when I read I get so focused I forget whatever else is going on.”

“That’s fine, but you should eat while it’s still warm.”

She got up and sat down at their small table. “Thank you for making food all the time. I can cook, too, you know. Just not very well. I was always better at baking. I can make loaves of bread and cakes… I always used to make them for Nessie. She loved sweets.”

“You can make something for me sometime, if you like.”

“That might be fun.”

“I got a letter from my mother this morning. She asks how we’re adjusting to life out here and how we’re getting on together.”

“What else did she say?”

“Just things about life back home, updates on my brothers and such. She wanted to know about classes, about you.”

“About  me?”

“She just asked if you were happy and if you and I were… doing our marital duties.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “What are you going to write back?”

“That we’re doing just fine and she shouldn’t worry about any of that. What about you? Do you want to write to your sister?”

She shook her head. “Not quite yet.” Really, she knew she’d never get a response. But she didn’t want to go into that.

“That’s fine. Just let me know and I can mail it for you.”

“I will.”

She went back to the loveseat when she finished breakfast and Fiyero got his own book and joined her. Elphaba wondered why he chose to sit so close to her when there were other chairs in the room, but she knew if she asked he’d get offended that she didn’t think he liked her. It was strange, but she almost felt wanted. When he slid his arm around her again, she tried not to shiver under his touch. It took her a few minutes to focus again on her book, and when she finally had, Fiyero distracted her again by accidentally dropping his. “I’m sorry. It’s hard in this position…”

“Maybe you need to choose between reading or…”

“I like where I am.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“I could get used to it,” she said quietly.

“Good.”

But she couldn’t get back into her book. Suddenly she couldn’t stop thinking about the man next to her. She could feel his heartbeat, feel his chest expand and contract each time he breathed. And it warmed her body to feel his against her, and that confused her. When he talked, she liked what he said. She usually couldn’t stand listening to anyone else because people were generally ignorant and stupid. How had it happened that she had been made to marry the one person that made her feel something? His thumb gently traced her shoulder and she caught her breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. Why?”

“You seemed tense. I could rub your shoulders if you like.” And before she even answered, he’d pulled her into his lap and was digging his fingers into her shoulders, pressing his palms against her back.

“Ooh,” she let out a soft noise. “That’s… nice.”

“You’re really stiff, Elphaba. If you hold onto tension with your body this way, you’re going to hurt yourself.” His hands were moving just slightly lower, his palms making pressure circles.

She put the book down, giving up on focusing for just a moment. “You make me a little tense sometimes,” she admitted.

“Me?” He stopped.

“Just a little. It’s not anything you do, exactly. I’m just not used to you, to not being alone.”

“Is it that bad?”

“No, not necessarily all the time.”

“Well, you aren’t alone, Elphaba. I’m here. Probably for the rest of your life. You don’t need to be so scared of me.”

She wasn’t. She was scared of how she felt about him, what he did to her. “I’m working on it. And I’m not afraid of you, Fiyero. I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Not even water?”

“I avoid it, but it doesn’t necessarily mean it scares me. I’m not afraid of the things I know. Once I understand something, it doesn’t scare me anymore.”

“You jump when I touch you sometimes. That feels like fear.”

“It’s surprise. I’m not used to being touched so much. It’s just a flinch because it’s unexpected.”

“Well, you’d better get used to it. I like touching you. And I’d hope you like being touched.”

“It’s an acquired taste,” she laughed.

“Your father never hugged you? Kissed you goodnight? Your mother?”

“Not me. Sometimes Nessie. Once I went to tuck her in and he practically dragged me away. For the first few years of my life, they wouldn’t even let me touch Nessa. It was like they thought I’d rub off on her and she’d turn green at my touch.”

“That’s probably the most awful thing I’ve ever heard.” He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her neck. “Would it sound silly if I said I wanted to make up for that?”

“A little,” she said, “but it’s a kind sentiment.”

“It doesn’t sound like you were dealt the best hand in life, Elphaba.”

“It could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I could’ve ended up married to someone else.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to get her to open up emotionally, Fiyero pushes Elphaba just a bit too far and is not exactly pleased with her reaction.

Chapter 13

 

The next weeks went by quickly and Elphaba was starting to feel a sort of rhythm to her days. She liked having a set schedule and always had. While she didn’t like change, such things were easier when she found her place and had an organization for her day.

One evening long after they’d both settled into the swing of things at Shiz, Fiyero told her, “I’m going to have to leave for the weekend.”

Elphaba was catching her breath and her head was still reeling. “What was that?”

He kissed a bead of sweat off of her forehead. “I’m sorry, were you a little distracted?” His voice was teasing as he traced her breast with his forefinger.

“Fiyero, maybe giving me a moment to breathe after what we just did would be nice. That’s all.” She pushed his hand away from her breast. That would most certainly distract her.

He grinned. “Fine. Next time we make love I’ll give you a few minutes to, uh, calm down.”

Make love? Neither of them used that term before. That implied… feelings. She shook her head. She didn’t feel like nitpicking at his words, though. “I’m fine, Fiyero. Stop that.” Elphaba smacked him lightly.

“If you say so.” He kissed her. “Now, what I was saying was that I’m going to be gone for the end of the week and this weekend. Will you be okay without me?”

“Where are you going? And of course I’ll be fine.”

“My father is coming into town. He and a dignitary from the Scrow tribe are meeting with some important person or other. He wants me there, and I’ll be staying at an inn on the other side of town with him so he can talk me through things when we aren’t in meetings. It’s important that I learn how to handle myself in diplomatic matters.”

“I see.”

“You’ll be alone.”

“And I can take care of myself.”

“You won’t miss me?”

“I miss my alone time. No, I won’t miss you. I live with you. It’s just a few days. Do you want me to cling to you and beg you not to go?”

“If you did, I’d be concerned. But missing me a little wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Fiyero, you talk like… like we’re not what we are.”

He sighed heavily. “Elphaba, what did we just do?”

She flushed. “That’s physical and that’s not what I’m saying, exactly.”

“Look, Elphaba, I realize that this wasn’t love, not at first, maybe not now, though it’s starting to… nevermind. The point is, I’m trying to make this work like it should, even if it wasn’t built to. You need to help me out here.”

Elphaba tried to ignore the comment about love. “I’m trying. What we just did, that’s me trying. When you sit next to me and pull me close, I let you and that’s also me trying. Talking to you about my past, that’s me trying, too. But I don’t move quite so fast. I don’t know what pace we move at, Fiyero, because I’ve never done this. Neither of us has. And we’re not in the same place, clearly. You’re so far ahead of me that I can barely see you anymore. Wait for me, will you? People don’t fall in love in only a couple of months.”

“People fall in love in minutes sometimes,” he argued.

“Foolish people. Sentimental people. I am not.”

“And I am?”

Now she had to address it. “Are you telling me that you’re in love with me, Fiyero?”

“Not exactly. I told you when we first got here that I’d begun to care for you.”

“You’ve been using the word ‘love,’ Fiyero, and that has much stronger implications.”

“I’m getting there.”

She shook her head. “Are you sure you’re not just telling yourself that because you want to be? Because I’m your wife and you’re stuck with me so you’ve convinced yourself that you love me to make it easier?”

He paused at that. “Yes and no. I think it’s moving faster because of that, but it is happening, not just because I’m telling myself so.” He was lying on his side, head propped on his arm. His other hand was drawing zigzags on her abdomen. It was a habit he had, touching her aimlessly, sometimes without sexuality, as though it comforted him just to know she was there.

“I’ll give you that much,” she acquiesced. “And I do care about you, Fiyero. It’d be difficult not to. But you understand that the depth of my feelings… well, they’re a bit shallower than yours. Yours are at diving level whereas I’m underwater, but I can still see the top.”

“I don’t care if I drown,” he said. “I want to reach the bottom.”

“Please, Fiyero, let’s not talk about this right now.”

“Fine. But can I at least make an observation about how interesting it is that you compared romantic feelings to water when water is your greatest weakness? Maybe you’re struggling with this because you see love as a weakness.”

She turned away from him. “How in Oz have you started to read me already? Yes, love is a weakness, Fiyero. I saw what it did to my father, to my mother. It’s destructive. Why would I want that?”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Because it doesn’t destroy people, Elphaba, people destroy it. Why does anyone want it? Have you not noticed that most people are praying to find such a thing? If it’s so bad, then why does everyone want it?”

“Because everyone is stupid!”

“I’m not.”

“No, but… look, this is not getting us anywhere.”

“That’s for sure,” he muttered.

“You’re mad now?”

“Frustrated.”

“Then go to bed. We’ll talk more about you leaving tomorrow. I’m tired.”

He wasn’t in the bed when she woke up, and usually he woke after her. When she got up, she found him eating by himself. “I left some for you,” he said. “It’s probably a little cold.”

She could tell he was still a little upset from the previous night, but she decided not to bring it up. Grabbing the plate on the counter, she said, “When do you leave?”

“Friday morning. Will you take notes for me in life sciences? I’ve already convinced Boq to let me copy his from our literature class.”

“Of course. When will you be back?”

“Late Sunday evening. You’ll probably already be asleep.” He shrugged. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“I wasn’t going to,” she replied evenly.

“If you need anything while I’m gone, I can leave some coins…”

“I’ll be completely fine, Fiyero. I’ve been left on my own before. Don’t treat me like a child.”

“Right.” He got up from the table. “I’ll see you this afternoon. I’m going to be late for class.”

She’d just barely sat down. And she knew his class didn’t begin for another forty-five minutes, but she let him go.

He was distant for the rest of the week. Friday morning, he left without waking her. Even though she had asked him not to, he’d left her a little change on the counter with a note saying: _Just in case. Don’t wait up Sunday. - F_

Alone at last.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone for the weekend, Elphaba begins to discover that Oz is not as wonderful as she had thought and gets offered a tempting job.

Chapter 14

 

“Where’s Fiyero? Is he not feeling well?” Galinda asked her the moment she sat down in class that morning.

“I can go places without him, you know.”

“I realize that, though I never see it. Besides, he’s in this class and he’s not here. I was just wondering.”

“He’s with his father on some business.”

“For how long?”

“Just a few days.”

“You poor thing, you’re going to be all alone.” Galinda pouted at her.

“Poor thing?” Elphaba laughed. “Galinda, you know women can take care of themselves, right? I know that society doesn’t seem to think so sometimes, especially given that all the girls around here have to have Amas. But really, we’re just as able to function as men are.”

“But you’ll miss him.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Elphie, why don’t we spend some time together this weekend? I’m sure you could use a little girl time.”

She raised her eyebrows. Girl time? She wasn’t even certain she knew what that meant. But though she and Fiyero had been out with the little group a few times - once Avaric had joined them, but he’d been mercifully quiet - she hadn’t been seen alone. She didn’t want to be that woman who was only seen in the company of her husband. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

“Great! Why don’t you come by tonight? We can talk about boys and classes and it will be so much fun.”

“Galinda, I think you and I have very different definitions of the word ‘fun.’” Elphaba remarked. “But sure, I’ll be there.”

As class let out, Dr. Dillamond took her aside. “May I speak with you for a few moments, Miss Elphaba?”

“Of course, Doctor.” She approached his desk as the room emptied.

The professor waited until the rest of the students were gone and the door was shut. “I’ll be handing back your first exams tomorrow. You scored perfectly. In my three years of teaching here, not a single student has done this well on the first exam.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“And during my lectures, I’ve noticed the questions you ask are a level above the majority of your classmates.”

“Thank you again, Sir.” Elphaba bit the inside of her cheeks, trying not to smile and seem like she was prideful.

“So, I wanted to ask you a few things. Why don’t you grab a chair?” The Goat sat down behind his desk.

“Yes, Sir.” She dragged a chair across from the professor’s desk. “What do you want to know?”

“You’re clearly leagues beyond your peers, here, Miss Elphaba. Have you considered taking some of the advanced courses? I know that with marks like yours, Madame Morrible might be interested in putting you in her sorcery seminar next semester.”

“Sorcery, Sir? I thought science and sorcery…”

“Are very separate fields that don’t get along? You’re right for the most part. But valuable lessons can be learned from both, even I, as a scientist am willing to admit that.”

“I see.”

“I think you’d benefit greatly from it and I would like to give my recommendation. I don’t know how much heed she will give that, for I’m not her favorite faculty member, but with your marks I don’t doubt you could get in on your own.”

“That would be an honor.”

“Now, as for other courses, we have several more sections of advanced sciences. And I would like to take you on as my lab assistant. It’s quite a bit of work, I won’t lie, but I believe you’d be a good fit. If you would like. There’s a small stipend, as well.”

“You wouldn’t need to pay me,” Elphaba said. “I’d be glad to be your lab assistant.”

“I insist. It’s standard protocol on campus for lab assistants or teaching aides to earn a small stipend.”

She didn’t mind the idea of having a little of her own money. She could pay Fiyero back for the books, and he wouldn’t feel the need to pay for her books next semester, either. It would help her regain some of her independence, and that was something she needed more than anything right now. “If you insist.”

“Now, we’ll meet on Sunday mornings. My lab is just down the hall. Would you care to join me? I can show it to you. When is your next class?”

“I have some time.” She followed the old Goat down the hall.

His lab was small and obviously not well-organized. She hoped he’d let her clean up a little. “Now, I know it’s not much, but it’s all the University will give me. I’m an Animal, so my lab is a bit smaller than the others.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re the best professor I have this semester. Why does it matter that you’re an Animal?”

“These days, Miss Elphaba, Animals are not generally looked at favorably. The climate in Oz is changing. You’ll see it.”

She thought for a moment. “Is that why Madame Morrible doesn’t like you?”

“I never said she didn’t like me.”

“You implied as much.”

He nodded. “I did. And she’s never given me a reason for her disapproval, but I have my suspicions.”

“You’re just as capable of complex thought as a human.”

“But I’m different.” The Goat looked at her. “You can’t tell me you’ve never been treated as a lesser person because you’re different?”

“You didn’t just ask me to be here because of my grades,” she observed.

“No. The research I’m doing here, Miss Elphaba, is highly sensitive. I can’t trust just anyone. But I’ve heard the questions you asked and I knew when I saw you… Can I trust you, Miss Elphaba?”

“Of course.”

“And what about your husband? Is he going to have a problem with you being here on Sunday mornings? Is he going to be upset that you’re working on something so sensitive?”

“My husband doesn’t get a say in what I do.”

Dr. Dillamond laughed. “And that’s how I know you’re the right one for this. Are you going to tell him what you’re doing?”

“Not if you don’t wish me to, Sir.”

The Goat tapped his hooves against the counter. “I’m not going to tell you not to share your day with the person you share your life with. But I am going to tell you that if you aren’t certain you can trust him in this, you might want to think twice.”

She nodded. “I’ll take that into consideration, I promise. Now, what exactly are we working on.”

He pointed to a microscope beside him. “I’ve been studying the brain cells of deceased Animals and deceased humans. I want to prove that we truly are no different. When I was a young Goat, I never thought I’d have to do this, but now I’m certain it’s the only way. Animals’ lives are at stake and I think I can save them.”

“Lives?”

“There are whispers in the City, Miss Elphaba, of back alley Animal assassinations of leaders in the Animal community, ones that pose particular threat to the Palace. Ones who won’t sit quietly while we are demeaned and demoted.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And that’s why, before you officially accept the position, I want you to think about this. This could potentially be dangerous, young lady. I don’t want your answer now and I won’t take it. Come see me after class on Monday.”

As she walked back to the apartment, her head was spinning with all the new information she was attempting to process. It occurred to her that, lately, she’d talked things out with Fiyero. She didn’t have that luxury today. She remembered then that she’d been alone in her decisions for most of her life, and she could make her own decisions. She didn’t need his help at all, did she?

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Galinda makes Elphaba have some revelations about her relationship with Fiyero.

Chapter 15

 

“Elphie!” Galinda bounced as she opened the door. “I’m so excited to talk to you.”

“Where are your roommates?” Elphaba wasn’t particularly fond of Pfanee or Shen-Shen. She saw the way they looked at her and, though they tried to be polite, she knew that they struggled to see past her skin and probably would never be able to. She’d met enough people like that in her life to know it when she saw it.

“They’re out with this new friend they made. I think her name was Milla.”

“I see.”

Galinda led her into a brightly decorated living room with fluffy chairs and a puffy couch, all rose colored. “How have you been enjoying Shiz?”

“I am certainly enjoying classes.” Elphaba sat in a chair so feathery she wasn’t sure she was stable.

“I’ve been thinking about trying for sorcery next semester.” Galinda said.

“Really?”

“I have the marks. Why not? I always thought it would be fun.”

“It certainly could be useful.”

“You’re smart, Elphie. Are you going to?”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” She admitted.

“I think you’d make a fantastic witch.” Galinda said. “Besides, it would mean we’d be in a class together again!”

“That’s really not helping to convince me.”

“Oh, come on, Elphie. We’re friends, right?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I never really had friends.”

“You have Fiyero.”

“Fiyero is my husband, and he didn’t exactly choose that.”

“Well, I think we’re friends. So now you have a friend. I thought Boq was your friend at one point, wasn’t he?”

“He was an acquaintance. We went to school together. He didn’t make fun of me, but he didn’t exactly talk to me that much, either. The only reason he even remembers me is because it’s pretty damn hard to forget the green girl.”

Galinda bit her lip. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? That’s not your fault.”

“It still must’ve been hard, growing up different. Kids are mean.”

“They still are.” She shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“Getting used to it isn’t the solution, Elphaba. You don’t need to close yourself off. Not everyone here is cruel. I don’t think Fiyero seems cruel. He’s not, is he?”

“No,” she said, “he’s very kind.”

“You got lucky there.”

“Yes, perhaps I did.”

“Tell me, Elphaba, how does that even work? One moment you’re meeting him and the next you’re married and I can’t imagine how uncomfortable that must have been. Forgive me if it’s a personal question.”

“It is personal,” Elphaba said, but at the same time, she felt the urge to talk a bit. Things with Fiyero had been strange lately and she had no one to talk to about them. She’d never had anything to talk about, much less someone to talk with. Now she had both. “But it was uncomfortable. He tried very hard to make it as easy as possible. He still does.”

“He really likes you.”

“He… he thinks he does. I think he has to.”

“Don’t say that. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. The way he got with Avaric that one day? I only wish someone would defend me like that.”

“Galinda, we don’t need defending. We can defend ourselves!”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate that he got so worked up over it. He cares about you. You didn’t expect that, did you?”

“No, I didn’t. But I didn’t know what to expect.”

“And do you care about him?”

She laughed. “Galinda, I share the man’s bed at night. Of course I care about him a little.”

“Just a little? He’s your husband!”

“And I didn’t choose him.”

Galinda giggled at that. “Tell me, did you have anyone else in mind?”

“No. I didn’t want a husband. Not now, not ever.”

“And yet somehow you don’t seem too miserable with Fiyero.”

“Like I said, he is very good to me. He tries. I do appreciate that a lot. I understand it could’ve been much worse.”

“I’ll say. Elphie, if you don’t mind my saying, you should be thanking Lurline or the Unnamed God or whoever you believe in that you ended up with him.”

“I’m… grateful.”

“But you only like him a little?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “It’s hard to know what I feel, what I’m supposed to feel.”

“I can imagine. I mean, you sleep with him and you don’t love him, or at least at some point you didn’t.”

“Don’t.”

“It must be a little confusing. I hope it’s not completely awful for you.”

“It’s, well, it’s not.” Elphaba couldn’t seem to stop herself from grinning at that.

“Let me get this straight, he is kind, he cares about you, apparently the physical aspect isn’t absolutely awful - and don’t think I’m not going to get some details out of you about that another day, by the way. But you’re telling me that you don’t love him?”

“If that were all that was required for someone to fall in love, Galinda, I think the world would be different.”

“Have you even given it a chance?”

“I married him.”

“And that’s all well and good, but that doesn’t mean you are emotionally willing to let him in. You should give him a chance, Elphie. From everything you’ve told me, he’s a good man and he deserves that much.”

Elphaba nodded. “Maybe he does.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero returns from his business trip with a revelation of his own.

Chapter 16

 

Sunday morning rolled around slowly. For the third day in a row, she woke alone. Sleeping had been strange. Elphaba had thought it would be nice to spread out in the bed, enjoy the space, but it hadn’t felt right and she’d found herself shivering and feeling cold. She’d ended up right back in her corner of the bed, and yet she still felt chilly. Saturday morning had been particularly hard. She’d woken with a headache and had barely been able to make herself breakfast without getting ill. Maybe Fiyero wasn’t so bad to have around.

After she ate her breakfast Sunday morning, she grabbed her life sciences book and began to flip through it, searching for anything discussing Animal biology. She found nothing. How had that been left out? Perhaps Dr. Dillamond was right and there was something going on. And if it was coming from the City, it was political. So she picked up Fiyero’s political sciences book, wondering if it said anything. But what she read couldn’t be true.

It read like propaganda, saying that Animals were stupid and could barely speak. It said they wanted to take over Oz and destroy the civilized society that the Wizard had worked so hard to build. Wait, but this society hadn’t been built by him. There had been Ozma regents before him. Not much had changed, outside of the Gale Force becoming bigger and this thing about the Animals. He hadn’t built their society on his own! Who was saying such things? Angrily, she put his book back down on his desk. She wondered if he believed such things.

By the time she’d had dinner, she’d gone through all of both of their textbooks and come up fruitless. Usually, she would’ve gone to bed, but she wanted badly to know what Fiyero thought about this. She wondered if he even known. Elphaba herself hadn’t known until Dr. Dillamond had enlightened her.

“I told you not to wait up.” He said as he closed the door behind him.

“And I told you that I do what I want.” She replied.

“It’s late. Don’t you have class in the morning?”

“So do you.”

“I took a nap earlier.”

“And how do you know I didn’t?”

“Because I know you.”

She laughed. “You do, don’t you?”

He sat down. “Since you are awake, can I say something?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, too. I had a few questions.” She had marked his book on the page she’d been looking at. “Tell me what you think about this.”

He took the book from her and read over the passage quickly. “This sounds… wrong.”

“It is wrong.”

“Then why is it in my textbook?”

“Because I think Morrible chooses the textbooks and she wants it there.” Elphaba told him. “Fiyero, Dr. Dillamond pulled me aside on Friday. He told me I had the best marks he’s ever seen.”

“Elphaba, that’s wonderful.”

“He asked me to be his lab assistant. And then he told me some things. I wasn’t so sure he was right. At first, I thought maybe he was paranoid. But then I saw that. Fiyero, something is going on. I think the Wizard is trying to get rid of the Animals.”

“Get rid of them?”

“That passage you read came straight from the City. Have you noticed Dr. Dillamond is the only Animal here? We don’t even have any Animal students. Doesn’t that seem strange to you?”

“I… I hadn’t really thought about it. But you’re definitely right.”

“And he wants me to help him because he’s doing research, important research. He’s trying to prove that Animal brains are no different than human brains.”

“Why does he need to prove that? I mean, they can talk, and clearly he’s intelligent.”

“Because of what you just read! Things like that are all over Oz, Fiyero. He’s afraid. He’s one of the only ones left in academia, much less in any sort of important position. He swore me to secrecy. He asked me to think about it before I even told you.”

“And yet you just told me.”

“Because I know you. I know I can trust you.”

“Thank you for that.”

“He also suggested I take sorcery.”

“You’d be a good witch,” he said.

“You think so?”

“Very much.”

“And I’m going to be his lab assistant. He’s right. People need to know the truth. They need to know what they’re being told is a lie. Dr. Dillamond said it might be dangerous, but I don’t care.”

“Elphaba, are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes. And you’re not going to tell me otherwise.”

“I wasn’t going to. I want you to do what you think is right, and even if I didn’t, I know better than to fight you on this. The fire in your eyes made that very clear.”

She smiled. “Thank you. Now, you said you had something you wanted to say.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she said.

“You did?”

She laughed. “Surprisingly, yes. After Dr. Dillamond talked to me and I did my research, I needed someone to talk to. And while I went to see Galinda for a bit, she didn’t seem to care to discuss things other than girly things.”

“You went to see Galinda?”

“She invited me over. We talked a little. I thought it would be good for me to get out without you.”

“Did you at least have fun?”

“It wasn’t so bad.”

“I’m glad.”

“So you wanted to tell me that you missed me?”

“Not exactly.” He sat down on the loveseat. “Come here.”

She sat beside him. “What is it?”

“While I was gone, I found myself in a situation similar to yours. After a day of watching my father, of listening to all his meetings, I would’ve liked to have someone to talk to at the end of the day, someone who could tell me if the deals my father was making were right or wrong, even if I didn’t necessarily agree. I wanted you with me. And I know that the conversation we had a few days before I left scared you. I get that. But I’m going to say this anyway, because it’s the truth and I’m not lying and I’m not just telling myself this. I love you, Elphaba. You don’t have to say it back. In fact, I don’t want you to. I like to think you’re getting there on your own and you’ll let me know. Please don’t be upset with me for saying so, though.”

After a moment, she said, “I’m not upset.”

“That’s a relief.”

“I do think you need to consider the words you just said, but I also know you do a lot of thinking. I can’t presume to know what’s in your head or your heart.”

“And what’s in yours, Elphaba? Do you at least think one day you might feel the same?”

She nodded, smiling, and pulled him close, about to kiss him. “One day.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finds that she would rather express herself physically than vocally.
> 
> WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

Chapter 17

 

She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “You know,” she said seductively, “I’m not quite tired. I was thinking that perhaps you might know of a way to help me work off my excess energy?” She grinned, trailing a finger down his chest.

“You really did miss me?” He slid an arm around her waist.

“Yes.” She let go of him and laid back on the loveseat. “Now, are you going to make love to me or not?”

“Right here?”

“Whatever you want, my sweet.”

“What has gotten into you?” But he clearly wasn’t put off by her behavior, it was obvious just from looking at him.

“You, hopefully.” She laughed. “I just… I missed you. And I didn’t realize how much and quite how physical missing you was until right now.” She was tired of pretending she wasn’t interested, tired of shaming herself for wanting him. There was nothing wrong with it. He was her husband, after all. And he definitely wanted her.

“Five minutes ago you were ranting about Animal suppression.”

“And then you agreed with me and now the conversation is over and I’m moving on to other things.” She had an inkling that how quickly he’d understood her concerns, how easily he picked up on it had only made her want him more. “Are you trying to avoid this, Fiyero?”

“Sweet Oz, no. Not ever.” He joined her, meeting her lips with his. “I was just a bit surprised. I am not complaining. If I ever say no to that, Elphaba, then you can be assured something is very, very wrong.”

She grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him closer, feeling his lips crashing over hers, claiming her mouth. His tongue pressed against her lips and she granted it access, it was running over her teeth, finally meeting her own. Elphaba unbuttoned his shirt as he struggled to unhook the back of her dress. Finally, it fell from her shoulders and he grabbed roughly at the clasps on her bra. “You’re getting impatient,” she teased, undoing the clasps herself.

“Can you blame me?” He smiled, taking her breasts into his hands. “My beautiful wife just asked me to make love to her and I am very willing to comply.”

She didn’t even mind in that moment that he’d called her beautiful. Elphaba slipped a hand into his pants and stroked him slowly. “You certainly feel very willing.”

He bit her earlobe. “Elphaba…” Fiyero teased her breasts, rolling the tips between his fingers. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

She yanked the rest of his clothes off. “I do, actually.” She lowered herself between his legs and flicked her tongue over him. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from his as she began to take him in her mouth, eagerly drawing him deeper.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and groaned.

When she pulled back to breathe, she whispered, “You like that?”

“It’s almost as good as making love to you.”

“We’ll get there.” She continued, pulling him nearer to her, quickly gliding her lips up and down, her tongue dancing along his length.

When she stopped, he pinned her down and climbed over her, shoving her legs apart. He rubbed his thumb along the sensitive mound of nerves and thrust a finger inside her. “Hmmm,” he murmured against her mouth, “maybe you do understand what you do to me.”

“Oh, Fiyero,” she felt her breathing get ragged. “Just take me…” But he’d started tracing that sweet flesh with his tongue and a jolt of bliss rocketed through her.

“We’ll get there,” he said, using her prior words against her.

“No, now. Please, Fiyero. I can’t take it.”

“If you insist.” He drew his tongue up and along her body as he moved to meet her mouth again. “I missed you so much.”

She took him in her hands and slid him between her legs, rubbing against him for a moment before guiding him into her. “Welcome home.”

He thrust against her. “This is the warmest welcome I have ever received.”

She wrapped her legs around him as each thrust pushed her limits, brushing along places that tingled with desire, sensations whirling. “I’m…” But she couldn’t follow her own train of thought as he drove her so far over the edge that she feared she couldn’t come back and she whimpered. “Don’t stop,” she begged. “Please, Fiyero.”

He pulled her closer and she hissed at the mix of pleasure and pain. He was so deep in her he had no further to go, and she could feel each movement of him against her even more than before. Her body was spasming, tightening around him. He gave her a concerned glance.

But she only urged him onwards. She pressed her hips against him. She clutched the arm of the loveseat as he continued to rock in and out. Each thrust shot pleasure into every cell of her body until a hot ecstasy tore through her and she moaned, repeating his name over and over again. “Fiyero, Fiyero…”

He grunted as he reached his own climax. “I can stop now, right?” He was grinning at her as he pulled away slightly a moment later.

“Why is it,” she breathed, “that you recover so quickly and I can’t?” Her blood felt like it was on fire and small sensations echoed through her still.

He kissed her forehead. “Men are different, I guess.”

“That’s for sure.”

He adjusted so that his body was behind hers and he rested a hand on her hip. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I was a bit rougher than usual.”

“Fiyero, I’ve told you and I will tell you again. If you hurt me, I will tell you so.”

“I just thought that… well, I thought I might be hitting… maybe I was too far…”

“Oh, you were and you did and I liked it. I thought I made that pretty clear. Fiyero, be as rough as you want with me. If I have a problem, I will say so in no uncertain terms.”

“I love you.”

“You told me.”

“Now that you’ve, well, released some of that pent up energy, can I ask you what spurred you to do that?”

“I was lonelier than I thought. I never realized that I would miss you until you weren’t here. Sure, I don’t need someone to talk to, to stimulate me - physically and mentally,” she gave him a look when he laughed, “but I do enjoy it. And I missed you. I missed your body and your mind and your voice.” She sighed, finally feeling as though her senses had returned. “Fiyero, I’m sorry I said I wouldn’t miss you. I’m sorry I kept pushing you away. You’re right. I wasn’t even trying to see if I could care. That’s not fair to you.”

“I appreciate that.” He took her hand and played with her fingers.

“I don’t know how to be loved, Fiyero,” she said softly. “I certainly don’t know how to love.”

He ran a finger over her palm. “You’re smart and a quick learner. I think you’ll figure it out. I’m still not sure how this works, either.”

“Fiyero, you need to be patient. This isn’t like learning to read. I told you that I’m not afraid of anything, at least not once I know it. But this I don’t know and so, yes, it does scare me a little.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before? When I got upset with you and we were talking? If you had just said, ‘I don’t know and I’m afraid,’ I might not have pushed so hard.”

“I don’t like not knowing things and I like admitting to it even less.”

“That I’ve noticed,” he teased. “Then why are you telling me this now? What changed? Just because I was gone for a few days? Maybe I should leave again…”

She laughed. “You being gone gave me time to myself to think, yes. And Galinda said a few things that got me to that point.”

“Galinda? Got you thinking?”

“I’m as surprised to say that as you are to hear it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba makes a decision about her job offer and continues to grow closer to Fiyero.
> 
> WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT

Chapter 18

 

They fell asleep curled up like that, something she regretted severely as she stood up and stretched the next morning. Her neck felt stiff and her back was tight. She winced as she turned one way and then the other in an attempt to loosen her muscles. “Ow.”

“Something wrong?” Fiyero asked as he got up.

“Maybe we should’ve slept in the bed.” She heard her back crack as she reached for the clothes they’d left on the floor.

“I can try and give you a backrub tonight if you still hurt,” he offered.

“You’re too sweet.” She kissed him and wandered into the bedroom to dress.

He followed her and grabbed her around the waist before she got to the closet, pulling her into a kiss. “Good morning, my love.”

She drew away. “Fiyero, when I said you were too sweet, it wasn’t completely a compliment.” Elphaba grabbed her clothes and began to pull them on.

“What does that mean?”

“I like it when you kiss me, do not misunderstand that. I just… affection is not something I’m used to. You’ve observed that I get jumpy. Too much at once and I get overwhelmed. You told me you loved me. I accept that. And you can say it occasionally, but please not constantly. I’m still adjusting. I don’t know that I’m ever going to be the most affectionate person.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be. When you take my hand or kiss me or beg me like you did last night it makes it a lot more special because it’s a rare thing when you do.”

“I did beg, didn’t I?” Her cheeks darkened.

“Mmm, you did. It was nice. You even said ‘please.’”

“Fiyero!”

“You said that, too.”

“Don’t you get smug with me,” she threatened. “If you’re going to gloat every time we do that, I’m never going to say a word when we do!”

He raised his eyebrows but did not say anything further.

When they reached the building, early as usual, Elphaba left him in the classroom. “I’m willing to bet Dr. Dillamond is in his lab and he wanted an answer from me. I’m going to tell him I accept. It’s just down the hall. You keep reading over my notes from Friday.”

He nodded as he scanned her notebook. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, then.”

She knocked on the door to the lab before she entered. “Dr. Dillamond?” When she received no answer, she stepped inside. “Sir?”

“Oh! Miss Elphaba, I had expected to see you in a few moments. I’m sorry. I was a bit absorbed.” Dr. Dillamond looked up from his microscope.

“I wanted to talk to you now. I’ve decided I would very much like to be your lab assistant. Fiyero doesn’t mind at all. I told him. I hope you don’t mind.”

“If you trust him, then so do I.” The old Goat smiled at her.

“He’s a good man.”

“I thought as much, given that you married him.”

Elphaba laughed. “I actually didn’t have much of a choice. It was arranged by our parents. It just turned out better than I expected.”

“I had wondered a bit about that,” the Goat admitted. “You just didn’t seem like the type to marry young. I hope you don’t take offense to that.”

“No offense at all, Dr. Dillamond. I’m not the type. But he’s my husband and I’m learning to live with it.” Elphaba was surprised she was talking to a professor about her personal life. “Sir, class will be due to start in a few minutes and Fiyero’s been copying my notes since he missed Friday. I need to get them back from him and go over them one last time.”

“I’ll be there soon, Miss Elphaba. Thank you for coming to see me.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

She returned to the lecture hall to find Boq sitting on Fiyero’s other side. “Hi, Elphie.”

“Good morning, Boq.” She’d asked him twice the previous week not to call her Elphie, but he kept conveniently forgetting. And since Galinda refused to do so, either, she’d given up.

“We were just talking about you,” Boq said genially.

“You were?” Elphaba gave her husband a suspicious glance.

Fiyero smiled at her. “We were just talking about how our arrangement came about.”

“I don’t recall ever hearing about it when we were children.” Boq commented.

“I don’t recall you ever talking to me or even associating with me when we were children, Boq.” Elphaba snapped.

His face darkened. “I suppose not.”

Fiyero put a hand on hers. “He was just curious, Elphaba. I doubt he’s the only person. I think a lot of people wonder exactly how this works. We’re alien to them and they just want to understand us. At least he’s trying to understand. You know from experience plenty of people just reject and make fun of what they don’t understand.”

“You have a point.” Dr. Dillamond entered the lecture hall at that point. “Speaking of things people are cruel about because they’re different.”

The professor began to lecture and the group quieted at that point.

That evening, she lay beside Fiyero, counting the diamonds on his chest. There were seven of them, the last one right below his navel. “Tell me about these,” she said. “You couldn’t have been born with them, right?”

“No. When a boy turns thirteen in our tribe, he is tattooed with the shape and color of his choice.” He took the hand she was counting with and kissed it.

“So you choose these?”

“Yes.”

“May I ask why?”

“When I was little, I used to stay up at night and watch the stars. I’d sneak out of bed even after I was put to bed and I’d just stare at them. The stars have always fascinated me. But when they taught us how to draw them, I never thought that was what they looked like. To me they were diamonds. So I chose the diamonds and I chose the dark blue like the night sky.”

“That’s beautiful,” she murmured.

“I’m glad I chose them, since you certainly seem to like them.”

“Oh, I do.” She reached to tease him then.

“You do that, my sweet love, and I’m going to take you again.”

“Good.” She gasped moments later as he made good on his threat.

She loved watching the way the diamonds on his chest moved as he did. Craning her neck, she kissed as many of them as she could reach. Her body moved with him in treacherous ways, a sweet burning in her belly.

After the burning exploded into a fire, she mewled and then sat up a little, looking at him daringly. When he raised his eyebrows, she pushed him underneath her and began to roll her hips back and forth along him. She sank against him, shifting her body against his until she was so overcome with pleasure she could hardly move and he had to thrust his hips upwards, pushing into her until they were both spent. This time, it seemed, she began to recover before he did. “Have you finished your classwork?”

“Really, Elphaba? You’re asking me that question now?”

She laughed. “When else?”

“I don’t know, a few hours ago. Or in thirty minutes.”

“You and I both know you’ll be asleep in thirty minutes.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finds that there are other types of physical intimacy.

Chapter 19

 

A few minutes later he appeared to be dozing off and she climbed out of bed, knowing she needed to use her oils. But he wasn’t fully asleep it seemed. “What are you doing?”

“I need to clean up a little. Fiyero, there’s sweat and who knows what else all over me right now.” She reached for a bottle on her bedside table.

He sat up. “May I help? It must be hard for you to reach everything.”

Elphaba froze. When she had been very little, her Nanny had handled the oil. Never since she’d been old enough to do it herself had anyone else assisted. It was dangerous. Even though it wasn’t water, it still stung, even when she did it. “Fiyero, I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?” He got out of the bed and stood behind her.

“It hurts. When I rub the oil along my skin, Fiyero, it hurts. Just a little, like a papercut. That’s why I do it myself.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured.

“I know. And that’s why I don’t want you to do this.”

“Our wedding night… I hurt you.”

“You had to. And it was just a moment and it was a different kind of pain.”

He sighed. “Is there anything else we can try? Is there a type of oil that’s less painful?”

“Fiyero, don’t you think I’ve tried a lot of options since I was young?” Elphaba turned to him. “But rose oil is the easiest on me. It doesn’t even hurt.”

“Is that what’s in this bottle?”

“No. This is coconut oil. Rose oil expensive. I rarely got to use it.”

“Where can we find some?”

“Fiyero, don’t.”

“Don’t even try to stop me. If you won’t help me, I’ll find some on my own. I know you dislike when I do things for you, but Elphaba, this is your health. You have a special condition and you deserve to bathe just as comfortably as anyone else. Besides, I’m doing it for me, too. If I can help rub the oil on you, then maybe we can have a little fun with it.” He pulled her to him by the waist.

“You’re not going to let it go, are you? I should never have told you.” Elphaba laughed.

He kissed her. “Now, tell me where I can find some.”

“Around here? I don’t know.”

“We’ll find some. Even if I have to send to the City. I promise. We can look around the apothecary shops tomorrow. And if we find some, you have to promise me that I get to help you bathe tomorrow. Only after I get you all sweaty again, of course.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” she grinned. “It’s a very tempting offer.”

“Are you going to take me up on it?”

“I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.”

After classes, they walked the streets of the little town, searching the small apothecary shops until they came upon a small bottle. “This won’t last long,” he said, “I’ll send for more immediately.”

“Sounds fair.”

Hours later, she dragged herself back out of their bed. “I can do this myself, you know.”

“I do. But I just want… I want to help. This won’t hurt?”

“It shouldn’t. And even if it does, I don’t really have a choice. But I can take it from there if you don’t want to.”

He reached for the bottle. “I’ll take care of you. Maybe all you need is a tender touch. But hopefully this won’t even burn a little.”

“Are you implying my own touch isn’t tender?”

“I’m implying that sometimes you’re hard on yourself.”

“I’m not a masochist.”

“I wasn’t saying that.” He turned her to face him. “Now, give me your arm.”

She held her arm towards him as he rubbed oil in his palms. “Don’t pour too much.”

“I won’t.” He started with her fingers, caressing each one then rubbing her palm and moving to her forearm. As he finished, he took her other arm and did the same. “Do you do your face? How do you wash your hair?”

“There’s a special dry-in soap solution I use on my hair that took years to figure out. I only do my face occasionally. It’s bad for the complexion to do much more.”

“I see.” He grabbed her shoulders and massaged them, then her breasts.

She bit her lip. “Maybe letting you do this is a bad idea. Well, actually, it’s giving me bad ideas.”

He kissed her softly. “Next time we’ll do this beforehand, then.” His hands were on her abdomen, slowly trailing downwards. “Do you want to do this part? I’m not quite sure…”

“You’re doing fine.” She barely had words and she took a deep breath that she didn’t let out until he moved on to her thighs.

He got to her calves and rubbed her feet and toes. As he stood back up, he said, “Turn around so I can get your back.” He took more time with this. Fiyero seemed to love massaging her shoulders and her back and she melted against his palms, against his fingertips. He whispered sweetly in her ear, “I love you.”

“Mmm, Fiyero, why are you so good to me?”

As he finished, he closed the bottle and put it down, sliding her around to face him. “Because of what I just said. I love you.”

She reached up and touched his cheek. “Next time, can I rub you down a little?”

“Then we’ll definitely have to do this beforehand.” He smiled at her. “How often do you do this?”

“A few times a week. Otherwise my skin gets too sensitive.”

“Saturday night, then.” He sat back down on the bed.

She joined him. “Good.”

Of course in the end, she wished they hadn’t chosen that day. They’d been up late, experimenting and exploring. But Sunday morning was her first day as Dr. Dillamond’s lab assistant. She wanted to be as sharp and focused as possible, and being tired wasn’t going to help. It wasn’t a thought she’d had the night before, though. Sometimes she got so involved with him it was as if all the rest of her responsibilities fell away. It was a dangerous thing, sex. Love could only be even more dangerous.

Fiyero walked her to the building. It was so early the sun had barely risen, so he’d insisted on walking with her, at least for this first morning.

“Master Fiyero, how good to see you,” the Goat said as the couple walked into the lab.

“I just wanted to walk her over here. The building was dark and it’s still not very light outside, so I didn’t want her walking alone.”

“He doesn’t seem to understand that I can take care of myself,” Elphaba said haughtily.

“Well,  Miss Elphaba, although you probably won’t like it, I can see his point of view. There have been incidents on campus of young men attacking some of the young women. Madame Morrible has done her best to keep it quiet since this is the only school that accepts young women at the moment, so I’m sure you hadn’t heard. I’m sure you could defend yourself, but it would be better if you didn’t have to at all. And I doubt anyone would do anything while Fiyero was with you. Traveling in groups, whether groups of women or men or both, is probably the safest option when daylight has not come yet.”

“I’d heard a story from a young man in one of my classes about such a thing happening. Elphaba didn’t think it was true. She thought it was just made up to scare the young women and to solidify the reason they need Amas.”

“Unfortunately, that was not the case. Such things have happened. Even some young men have been attacked. Only when they were alone. Not many, and only the smaller ones, but it has happened.” Dr. Dillamond shook his head sadly.

“That’s awful.” Elphaba shuddered and clutched Fiyero’s hand for a moment. He squeezed back. She didn’t want to need him, but each moment she thought maybe she did. Dangerous, she reminded herself. This was so dangerous.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba learn more about each other's families.

Chapter 20

 

“Are you ever going to write your sister?” He asked casually one morning a few weeks later.

She was glad he was at the stove and couldn’t see her face as it fell. “Probably not.”

“May I ask why not?”

“I could write to her, and maybe she would even read it, if someone bothered to open it and give it to her. But she’ll never be able to write back. Nanny or Father usually take dictation for her, but it wouldn’t be a priority.”

He didn’t answer, probably because he didn’t know what to say. After a moment, he came around to her chair and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not a big deal, Fiyero. Don’t pity me.”

“Elphaba, you’re in a new place with new people and you’re just expected to not have anything to do with your past, with your family?”

“Not expected, necessarily. They just don’t care. I mean, Nessa probably cares, but I’m sure she’ll get past it.”

“What if we went to visit them? Would you like that?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Why not? We’re going to see my parents every holiday. I’m sure I could arrange to see your family one of those holidays instead. I mean, the fall holidays are kind of set given that they’re next week...”

“I don’t think my father would like that. And I honestly don’t want to see him. Not after what he did.”

“What he did being marrying you off to me?” Fiyero withdrew his hand.

“Fiyero, you could’ve been anyone. You could’ve been terrible. He didn’t care.”

“But I’m not, am I?”

She stood up and kissed him. “No, no you aren’t.”

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there. “And you’re absolutely certain you don’t want to see your family?”

“I am. Nanny wasn’t terrible and I do miss Nessa, but I don’t want to see my father again.”

He nodded and drew her to him for just a moment. “That’s fair enough.”

Quietly she said, “I guess you’re my family now.”

He smiled a little at that. “I hope I’m doing better at it than your father did.”

“You are.”

“I love you.”

She stepped away gently. “You've told me.”

“Elphaba…”

“I’m not ready.”

He merely sighed. “Right.”

She could hear the hurt in his voice, the defeat. “Fiyero…” She turned back to him.

“It’s fine, Elphaba. Really.”

But she knew it wasn’t. But she didn’t know how to fix it quite yet, and so she didn’t say anything.

They headed back to Kiamo Ko the next week. Fiyero’s parents weren’t there in the entry to greet them. Fiyero’s younger brother, however, came running into the entrance hall.

“Fiyero!” The young man, he had to be about thirteen, shouted. He didn’t hug his brother, but stood there regarding him and Elphaba with uncertainty.

“Les. You’ve gotten taller.” Fiyero smiled at his brother.

“Mother and Father are in the dining room eating dinner. They said you’re welcome to come and join them. But…” Les sighed heavily. “They’ve arranged a marriage for me.” The look of horror on the young man’s face was almost laughable and Elphaba had to bite her lip and look at the floor.

“And?” Fiyero supplied.

“And she’s so annoying! She talks all the time. She’s so childish.”

“How old is she?”

“Eleven.”

“And you’re not to be married until you’re twenty and she’s eighteen. I doubt she’ll be nearly so childish then, Les.”

“No one understands! She’s so irritating!”

“Les, what did I just say? She’s eleven right now. She’ll grow up. So will you.”

His brother huffed. “Of course you wouldn’t get it. You already got married!” He stomped out of the room.

Elphaba looked after him with amusement. “He does look older than he did when I met him only months ago.”

“He’s not acting it.” Fiyero commented.

“So your parents just pick brides most of the time? I mean, we were an exception, but…”

“Yes.”

“How does it work for the girls?”

“This is only something that’s done in the royal family these days. It used to be for everyone, but the practice has died out over the years. My parents weren’t even so certain they were going to continue it until your parents wrote mine.” He stopped and looked at her, as though he worried what he’d just said would upset her.

“What if you’d had a sister?” She didn’t want to talk about her family again.

“I did, actually. Not for long. I was younger, actually about the age Les is now. My mother had a daughter, but she died only a few weeks after she was born.”

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “We should probably greet my parents. They’ll be expecting us.”

“I am a little hungry.”

“Good,” he said, taking her hand and leading her into the dining room. “Good evening, Mother, Father.”

Elphaba merely sat down silently, not sure how to address his parents.

“Good evening, Son. I trust your journey was a comfortable one?”

“Yes. It was fine, thank you.”

“How are you doing at Shiz?”

“Fine, Father.”

His mother chimed in amiably. “And you, Elphaba? How have you been getting on?”

Fiyero answered this question for her, which she didn’t like. “She’s doing wonderfully. She’s got some of the best marks of our year and our sciences professor has already asked her to be his lab assistant.”

“How interesting,” Fiyero’s father said dismissively.

“You must be a very smart young lady.” His mother smiled at her kindly.

“I just like to do my work,” she shrugged, still not comfortable with compliments of any sort.

“Why don’t Fiyero and I chat in the other room? I just wanted to update him on some political matters. I’m sure you ladies can occupy yourselves somehow.” He stood up and gestured for his son to follow.

Fiyero bit his lip and gave Elphaba a sympathetic look before squeezing her hand and walking away. He was right in understanding that she wasn’t exactly looking forward to speaking with his mother alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has a conversation with Fiyero's mother. Fiyero discusses a sensitive topic with Elphaba.

Chapter 21

 

“How is married life treating you?” The older woman asked.

Elphaba chose her words carefully. “Your son is very good to me.”

“And how is Shiz otherwise?”

“Otherwise?”

“Have you made any friends? I would hope you haven’t spent all your time studying. I’ve been told that University is an experience, and not always just an academic one.”

“Oh, of course. I’ve made a few friends.” She thought of Galinda and Boq. Galinda had insisted that they were friends, after all.

“That’s good. I know being a married woman can be lonely. It’s nice to have other women to talk to sometimes.”

“I don’t particularly care what gender the people I speak with are. And I don’t mind alone time. That is hard to come by in marriage.” As that hung in the air, she bit her lip, hoping she hadn’t said too much.

The woman raised her eyebrows. “And as for your marriage, I trust you are keeping it intact?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“That you’re behaving as a married couple should. Elphaba, listen, woman to woman, we can talk about this. I know at first things can feel rather awkward…”

“We’re fine, Ma’am. That is not a problem.” Elphaba flushed.

“And he is treating you well? I know he’s my son, but I’d still like to know if there are any problems.”

“Ma’am, your son is perhaps the kindest man I have ever known.” It was the truth.

His mother beamed at that. “He was always such a sweet boy.”

“You raised him well,” she added.

“I don’t know about that.” The woman laughed. “Sometimes they go whatever way they want. You’ll find out eventually.”

Elphaba looked at her hands. “I’m sure.”

“Elphaba, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. It’s just been so long since I’ve gotten to talk to another woman. It’s quiet around here. The maids are afraid of me and while my husband is, like his son, very kind, sometimes it’s nice to have a female around.”

This was not something Elphaba had ever cared much for, another woman around. She didn’t care to talk about girlish things or sex or men. They hadn’t interested her. Of course, that was before her marriage. “It’s fine, Ma’am.”

“You don’t have to call me that. Now, tell me about your friends.”

“Well, there’s Galinda. She’s… very blonde. I met her on my way to the bookstore the first day. She seems very flighty, but she’s also apparently rather smart. We’re both going to be taking sorcery together next semester.”

“That’s exciting!”

“I suppose.”

“I’m glad you’re getting on well. I worried people might not take to Fiyero, or to you, to be honest, because of…”

“Because almost everyone else out there is either from Gillikin or Munchkinland?” Elphaba supplied. “Yes, it did take a little time to adjust, and there are people who do treat us differently. But I’ve found that the people who are my friends get past it a lot faster than the people who aren’t worth it.”

“That’s such a good way to look at it.”

Fiyero stepped back into the room and cleared his throat. “Elphaba?”

“Yes?”

“Can I speak with you?”

She got up, walked over to him and almost lost her breath as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “What is going on?” She murmured so that only he could hear.

“Nothing. Something my father said. I just… my mother wasn’t pushing anything, was she?” He whispered back.

“No, she’s been very nice. What happened?”

Fiyero looked over at his mother and smiled, raising his voice. “We’re going upstairs. It’s been a long day. Unless you’re still hungry, Elphaba?” He looked at her.

“No, I’m full. Thank you.” She looked at Fiyero’s mother again. “It was nice talking to you.”

The woman smiled at her as they left the room.

“You need to explain yourself.” Elphaba demanded once they were in their bedroom.

“My father… he started asking me probing questions about our sex life, started asking how soon he should expect grandchildren. I just… I didn’t know if my parents had teamed up on that and if maybe my mother was having the same conversation with you.”

“She wasn’t. You didn’t need to drag me out of there like that.”

“I’m sorry. I needed to get away from my father. And I don’t think that’s the end of the topic for him. I have a feeling next time it’ll be brought up with both of us there.”

“We’ll deal with it.”

“And what, exactly, is our answer?”

“That we’re still in school and we’re watching the calendar.”

“Elphaba, I see the potion you take every morning. You don’t need to watch the calendar, do you? Because you’ve never once turned me away because of that.”

“I don’t. When the time comes, I’ll stop taking it and we can talk about it. But not now. Consider the subject dropped.”

He nodded. “Can I talk to you about something else, then?”

“What else could you possibly want to talk about?”

“Elphaba, last week, when I said what I said and you turned away…”

“I told you.”

“If you’re not ready to say that, Elphaba, that’s one thing, but you can’t try to run every time we get close. Sometimes you resort to the physical so we don’t have to go there emotionally. I’m asking if you’ll please stop closing yourself off, even if you aren’t where I’m at. I know you say you’re willing to try to get there, but you never will if you keep doing that.” He sat down on the bed.

She hadn’t necessarily been doing it intentionally, but she had felt a jolt of panic sometimes when it felt like she was about to open up to him, when it felt like he was beginning to tear down her barriers. Elphaba hadn’t realized she was so obvious. Maybe she wasn’t. Maybe it was just the way he read her. “I… I’m sorry. I’ll try.” She sat down beside him.

“There are things you hide from me, like that potion, that you have no reason to. You tried to hide your allergy from me at the beginning. You don’t need to hide from me.” He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

She struggled not to look away. “I’m sorry, Fiyero. I really am. Every time in my life anyone has come close, it hasn’t gone well for me. Not that many have tried.”

“Well, I’m trying. And I love you. That’s one thing I’ve got going for me that no one else has.”

She smiled. “That much is true.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has a bit too much wine when she visits with Galinda, resulting in some revealing conversations with both her friend and her husband.

Chapter 22

 

Their trip went by without any further incident, and they found themselves back at Shiz getting ready to finish their first semester. They also found themselves spending more time with their peers. Fiyero with Boq and Elphaba with Galinda.

“More wine?”

“How is wine in any way conducive to studying?” Elphaba laughed, cheeks already flushed from her first glass.

“It’s not. It’s conducive to talking and friendship.”

“Galinda, if a friendship depends on wine, then it’s not a friendship at all.”

Galinda frowned. “You’re probably right.” She put the bottle back down. “I was just hoping you'd share more."

“I’m not like you, Galinda. I don’t tell everyone everything.”

“Maybe you should. I mean, not everything. But at least you could get things off your chest, talk through things. Friends aren’t a bad thing to have.”

“I have nothing to talk about.” Elphaba answered.

“Nothing? Nothing with Fiyero?”

“Why is it that my marriage always comes into this?”

“Because I know two things about you, Elphaba: you’re smart and you’re married. You don’t tell me much else. I know, why don’t you tell me about your life before you came to Shiz.”

“You know what?” Elphaba grabbed the bottle and poured another glass. “Why not just talk about my marriage?”

“So there is something going on!” Galinda bounced in her fluffy chair.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, we have to talk about something. Are you saying everything with Fiyero is perfect? You’re completely and happily in love?”

She swallowed hard. “I wouldn’t say that. Galinda, we were forced into this marriage. Love is… love is different.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s impossible. You’ve told be before that he’s very good to you.”

“He is.”

“And I’ve seen how he looks at you, Elphaba. You’re telling me that isn’t love?”

She bit her lip. “He thinks it is.”

“And you?”

“Galinda, I don’t know. Sometimes I think it’s like Stockholm Syndrome or something. What if we only care because we have no other choice? I’m not perfect. Why would he love me? In any other situation, he wouldn’t.”

“No one is perfect, Elphaba. Maybe… maybe you two got lucky. Maybe you would’ve fallen in love some other way had you met in a different fashion. You’re telling me you wouldn’t be interested him if you just met him here in class?”

“Absolutely not.” She sighed. “I didn’t want to date. I wanted nothing to do with it.”

“Those are all past tense, Elphie. Things have changed. And you never know how they might’ve changed if you’d met him in another way. But you shouldn’t dwell on that. While I understand you’re concerned that your situation is forcing feelings on you, I think you need to enjoy what you have. He seems like a good man, and he loves you.”

“He is a good man.”

“Loving him would make things easier, would it not?”

“I don’t know. It could make it more difficult.”

“How?”

“If I loved him, then I’m vulnerable.”

“You already are. He’s your husband. You clearly care about him. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did love him, you just don’t want to say that yet.”

“Galinda…” Elphaba sipped slowly at her glass. “Don’t say that.”

“Fine. Let’s talk about something else. How’s the sex?”

Elphaba spat out the wine she had just drank. “WHAT?”

“Well, if we can’t talk about the emotional aspect of your relationship, let’s talk about the physical.” Galinda shrugged as if the question she had just asked was in no way intrusive. “Girls talk about these things with each other, you know.”

“They do? Since when?”

“Always. I mean, I’ve never done that much, but every time I even kissed a boy my friends and I were discussing it within an hour.”

“Do you think… do men do that?” She was wondering exactly what kind of conversation Fiyero was having with Boq at that moment.

“No, not really. Unless they’re the type to brag about things, like Avaric. Why? You worried Fiyero’s saying something? What would he have to say?” Galinda grinned at her.

“Nothing! Just…”

“Elphie, talk to me. I’m just curious. Haven’t you ever wanted to talk to someone about things? You can’t spend all that time locked up in your own mind.”

“Fine. What do you want to know?” She finished off her second glass and reached for the bottle again.

“How is it?”

“It is perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong in that area. And, if you really want to know, if Fiyero were to talk about it with someone, I’d be worried he’d be gloating.”

“Oooh! Elphie! Good for you!” Galinda giggled. “See? Doesn’t it feel good to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” She shook her head.

Meanwhile, Fiyero and Boq were having a very different conversation. “It must be weird, being married to Elphie.” Boq commented.

“It’s not terrible.” Fiyero said.

“I just… I know I didn’t know her very well, but she never seemed like she would make a good wife.”

“She’s not typical, no, but we’re figuring it out.” He shrugged. “I do wonder what she was like growing up.”

“She was quiet. I know she got on me for not talking to her, but she didn’t exactly seem to want to talk to anyone. I mean, maybe when we were very young, she seemed almost… normal. But that didn’t last long.”

“The other kids were cruel to her, weren’t they? So she closed herself off.”

“Probably. I didn’t… I wasn’t mean to her, but I never stopped them, either.”

“Kids are cruel. People here are cruel, too. Like Avaric. Why do you hang out with him?”

“He’s one of the most popular kids on this campus. Why not?”

“Because he’s an asshole!”

“I noticed. I hope the things he said didn’t upset Elphaba too much.”

“I think he upset me more than her.” Fiyero laughed. That much was true. Though she could get upset, she handled insults better than he did. Of course, that was probably because she was more used to them than he was, and that wasn’t right.

“But Galinda seems to be fond of him at times.” Boq’s face fell.

“Not last time. And what is it with you?”

“She’s beautiful. Have you not looked at her? And she’s so refined.”

“And looks are all that you find important in a woman?”

Boq looked sheepish. “No. I just… she’s very nice. I don’t know! I mean, she’s much different than Elphaba.”

“Elphaba is beautiful in her own way.” Fiyero began to feel defensive.

“I didn’t mean to say that she isn’t,” Boq said quickly. “I just meant that Galinda is cut from a much different cloth.”

“That’s for sure. You know, Elphaba’s over there studying with her right now and it’s getting late. I’d rather her not walk home alone in the dark. I’m going to go find her.”

“They’re friends, huh?”

“I think they are.”

“That’s a bit surprising, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Fiyero laughed. “I’ll see you in class.”

When Galinda opened the door, both she and Elphaba were laughing and their faces were flushed. Elphaba teetered on her feet a bit as she stood up and he noticed an empty bottle of wine on the table. He’d never seen Elphaba drink. When she made her way over to him, she smiled at him. “I should’ve figured you’d come to get me.”

“We’ve talked about this. As much as you don’t like it, I don’t want you walking back alone in the dark.”

She giggled, surprising him again. “I know. You’re sweet.” She planted a kiss on his cheek.

He gave Galinda a concerned look. “How much wine did she drink?”

“Just as much as me.” But the blonde’s face was just as red as Elphaba’s, though it looked different on her ivory complexion.

“I’m right here, you know.” Elphaba said, tapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s go home. I want to get to bed.” She winked at him. In their entire marriage, he’d never seen her do that.

Galinda squealed.

“You’re drunk.” He walked her out the door, waving at Galinda one last time. “I’m putting you to bed, but not in the way that you think.”

“I’m sorry, Fiyero, she just kept talking and asking me questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Things about you. About how I felt. And I just…” She tripped and he caught her hand. “Thank you, you’re such a gentleman.”

“If you fall again, I’m going to carry you,” he threatened, knowing she’d be horrified at the thought.

“You will not!” She leaned on him a little, but managed to make it back to their apartment. “Are you sure you don’t want to…?”

“Not when you’re like this, Elphaba. I love you, but it doesn’t feel right when you’re not yourself. Come on, go to bed.”

“Galinda says that maybe I love you, too. I think maybe she’s right. I’m just scared that it makes me weak and I’m not a weak person and I really shouldn’t love you but sometimes I think I do and I don’t know...”

Fiyero froze. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Good. Because if you said what I think you said and you were drunk, I don’t want to hear it like that, not the first time you say it. Now go to bed.”

She pouted. “Fine.”

He sat down on the couch in the other room, wanting to give himself a few moments before joining her, hoping she’d be asleep. He didn’t want her trying to tempt him again, because she was hard to resist, despite his misgivings about her drunkenness. He also didn’t want her to say she loved him. Not now and not like this.

After a few minutes, he slipped into the bedroom to find her fast asleep. He changed his clothes and climbed in beside her and kissed her forehead. Her lips curved into a smile at that, which made his heart melt.

“I love you, Elphaba.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba faces the repercussions of the things she said when she was drunk.

Chapter 23

 

“My head hurts,” she muttered as her eyes fluttered open, wincing at the sunlight.

“That’s what you get for drinking half a bottle of wine.” Fiyero commented. He was already up and dressed. “I’m surprised you did that.”

“Peer pressure,” she grumbled, pulling the covers back over her head.

“Elphaba, it’s late. You need to get up.”

“Why? It’s Saturday."

“I made you breakfast. It should help with your head.” He took her hand and helped her out of the bed. “You were pretty out of it last night. I don’t know how you walked back here without falling all over yourself. Well, more than once, anyway.”

“You walked me home?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember pieces. I remember most of my conversation with Galinda.”

“What did you two talk about?”

“Love and relationships and girl things.” She sat down at the table to a plate of scrambled eggs. “What did you and Boq talk about?”

“Studying, mostly. We talked about you for a moment, but not nearly as much as I’m starting to think you talked about me. What did you say, exactly?”

“She was prying and I didn’t want to talk about growing up or my childhood so we settled on you.” She took a bite. “What did you put in these?”

“A lot of butter and some pepper. Why? Are they bad?”

“No, they’re delicious.”

“Back to the topic at hand, what exactly was said last night?”

“We talked about the fact that you and I were forced into this marriage and I worry we have settled and that we only care about each other because we have no choice.”

Fiyero shook his head. “Elphaba, I told you, it’s more than that.”

“And then she asked about our sex life.”

Fiyero dropped his fork and banged his head on the table as he reached to pick it up. “What did you say?”

“That it wasn’t something I wanted to talk about.”

He nodded.

“But, apparently, girls talk about these things with each other. She insisted.”

“They do?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had any girl friends before.” Elphaba shrugged. “So I asked if that was something men talked about, and she said it depended on the man. Do you talk about…?”

“No! Not at all.”

“Good. Although, I fear I may have said more than I meant to about us.”

If his eyebrows raised anymore, they might have left his forehead. “What did you say?”

“I told her we had no problems in that area and, um, implied that, well, you were very… good.” Her face darkened and she didn’t look at him. He had to know he pleased her - he’d made a comment about it before, and the way she acted made it quite clear.

The grin was evident in his voice. “You did, huh?” He was stifling laughter at this point.

“Fiyero, please don’t laugh at me. I had too much to drink. It’s about that point, though, that I lose my train of thought. I remember you coming to the door, but I don’t remember the walk home at all. I don’t remember getting into the bed. Tell me I didn’t do anything absolutely awful.” Elphaba worried she may have revealed more of her feelings than she had meant to.

“You propositioned me multiple times,” he said nonchalantly though she could tell he was both uncomfortable and struggling not to laugh.

“Oh, sweet Oz.”

“I didn’t take you up on it. It didn’t feel right.”

“You’re a good man, Fiyero. But I am your wife, and given that I probably would’ve done the same thing sober, I wouldn’t blame you if you had taken me up on it.”

“You kind of propositioned me in front of Galinda, too.”

She buried her face in her hands. “I’m never drinking anything ever again. What in Oz was I thinking?”

“You were somewhat cute,” he commented. “Your face was all flushed and you were talking and talking and trailing off. It was different than you usually were.” He got up and kissed her forehead. “But I do think I like you better sober for the most part.”

“I intend to stay sober for the rest of my life,” she said wryly. “Did I do anything else stupid?”

“I wouldn’t call it stupid…”

“What did I say?”

“You said you thought you loved me.” He didn’t look at her.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s your only response?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I didn’t want to hear it from you when you were drunk so I put you to bed. You’re welcome to repeat it now.”

“I was drunk.”

“Of course. Why would I expect…” He walked into the other room, throwing his hands in the air.

She got up. “Fiyero, wait…” She stood in the doorway.

“No. I’m done, okay? I’m not saying it again and I’m not pressing it. There’s no point, not with you. I shouldn’t have ever told you in the first place.” He sat on the bed.

“Fiyero, I’m scared.”

“And I don’t understand why.” He sighed. “I’ve tried so hard to make you understand that I won’t hurt you, that I care, that you can let me in and you just won’t.”

“That’s not fair. I’m here talking about this with you. You asked me not to run away or close myself off, and I’m standing here, Fiyero. I’m not running. I’m not trying to distract you. Does that tell you something?” Elphaba sat beside him on the bed, putting a hand on his. “Don’t stop saying it, please, Fiyero.”

“I’ll say it again when you do.” He pulled his hand away.

“That’s fair,” she murmured. “I’m sorry. I’m just not as open to this as you are. I have never been one to understand emotions without trying to understand their motivations.”

“And you think my motivations are wrong? Or yours?”

“I think that in this situation…”

He groaned. “Again with that! Elphaba, I know that this isn’t normal. But you know what else? I know that I’ve never felt this way in my life. How could I possibly have made myself feel something that I don’t even understand?”

“I’m feeling things that are foreign to me, too. But that doesn’t mean that I can put a name to them.”

“Look, I’m tired of arguing with you about this. I’m tired of trying to convince you of my feelings, not to mention yours. When you come to terms with this, you come to me and tell me. Until then, there’s no point in having this conversation.” He got up. “I’m going to take a short walk. Alone.”

She stared after him as he walked out the door and threw herself back on the bed. Elphaba wanted to blame the wine that had caused her drunken babbling the prior night. She wanted to blame him for being naive. But the truth was she could only blame herself.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple returns home to Kiamo Ko for the holidays and Fiyero has a surprise for Elphaba.

Chapter 24

 

The semester ended with Elphaba having the highest grades of the first-year class, Galinda a close second behind her. Fiyero was somewhere in the top ten. Good news to bring back to Kiamo Ko, where they would be returning yet again for the winter holidays.

Though they tried to make conversation or to make love, there was a tension between them that she knew wasn’t going to be lifted by sex or idle chatter. So the return trip to the Vinkus ended up feeling much longer than it was, even with her attempts to seduce him into saying those words again. She didn’t understand why she wanted to hear them so badly when she wouldn’t say them herself. It felt like weeks had gone by when they finally arrived at the doors of the Palace.

“Elphaba, I…” Fiyero began.

But he didn’t finish before the doors swung open and she gasped. Sitting in the entryway to greet her was Nessa. She supposed she knew what he was about to say. Elphaba rushed to her sister and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Nessie! It’s so good to see you.” After a moment, she turned back to her husband. “You did this?”

“You didn’t want to go home, but I knew you wanted to see her. I had to convince your father, which was relatively difficult, but after he was assured she’d be safe and cared for the whole trip and he wouldn’t have to pay for any of it, he gave in.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She kneeled by her sister’s chair. “I have missed you, Nessarose.”

“I have missed you, too, Fabala. There’s so much I have to tell you, I don’t know where to begin.”

Fiyero’s mother was standing in the entryway as well, though Elphaba had overlooked her at first. “Why don’t you all settle in the living room? Nessa has only been here an hour, but I can tell she’s a lovely young lady. And though she hasn’t complained about waiting in the hallway like this, I should think she would like to relax.”

“That’s so nice of you to say,” Nessa beamed at Fiyero’s mother.

The woman guided the group into the living room. “I’ll leave you to catch up.” She kissed her son’s forehead and left.

“Your parents have been gracious hosts, Fiyero,” Nessa said, acknowledging her brother-in-law for the first time since they’d arrived. “Thank you so much for having me out here.”

“I know Elphaba has been thinking about you and I wanted to find a way for her to see you.” Fiyero shrugged as if it was nothing.

“We’ll be seeing each other a bit more come fall, I hope!” Nessa exclaimed.

Elphaba felt uneasy. “What are you talking about?”

“Father scraped together enough money to send me to Shiz. Nanny will be joining me, of course, to chaperone.”

Elphaba's face neither fell nor lit up. On one hand, she was overjoyed that her sister would be at Shiz the coming year so that she could spend more time with her. But at the same time, Frex never would have even tried to send her to Shiz. It was only a lucky fluke that Fiyero's parents had been willing to pay for her schooling. "That's… wonderful, Nessie."

Fiyero stepped in, clearly aware that something was off with Elphaba’s reaction. “We’ll have you for dinner in our apartment. And you can meet all of our friends!”

“Yes,” Elphaba regained her facade, “Fiyero is quite the cook.”

“That sounds wonderful. I would love to see what your new life has been like, Fabala. I was so worried, but you seem happy.”

“I do?”

“You do,” Nessa laughed at that.

She felt her cheeks get hot. “I am, I suppose. I enjoy Shiz very much.”

“You must tell me about Shiz.”

Fiyero squeezed Elphaba’s hand. “I’m going to go see how my brother is doing, if you don’t mind.”

“That would be fine.”

As he left the room, Nessa followed him out with her eyes. “He seems kind. He’s a good husband, I hope?”

“I suppose, yes.”

“And he takes good care of you?”

“I don’t need taking care of.”

“You know what I’m asking.”

“He’s a good man, Nessa, if that’s what you want to know.”

“Father would be pleased to hear that. Not that you’ve written.”

“You know that Father couldn’t possibly care less. If he cared, he would’ve written me. And I wanted to write you, Nessa, but I just wasn’t sure when and how it would get to you.” She put a hand on her sister’s knee.

“Shell has grown much taller since you’ve been gone.”

“I’ll bet he has.”

“He’s beginning to get into a lot of trouble, though, starting fights with the other boys. I hope your new husband doesn’t start fights.”

Elphaba thought of Avaric for a moment. “Not without provocation. And only to defend me. Not that he needs to.”

“Well, isn’t that romantic!” Nessa sighed.

Fiyero came back in. “Les was asleep. I hope you don’t mind if I join you two again.”

“Of course not.” Nessa smiled at him. “Now, I was told to ask one question on behalf of Father. When do you two intend to have children?”

Fiyero coughed and slid a hand onto Elphaba’s knee.

“I intend to put that off as long as possible.” She folded her arms across her chest, ignoring her husband’s hand.

“But you’re married. It’s expected.”

“Do I ever do what’s expected?” Elphaba challenged.

“You married him,” Nessa pointed out.

“Elphaba and I will discuss the topic when we have finished school.” Fiyero’s hand on her knee tightened. She could tell he was trying to prevent a disagreement, and she was grateful for that. He always came to her rescue when words failed her, or when she was about to say something she might regret.

But Nessa wouldn’t let it go. “You know, Father expects…”

“Father doesn’t care! And he’s decided enough of my life already. This is my decision.”

“Elphaba,” Fiyero said quietly, “I think she’s just saying what she was told.” He slid his arm around her shoulders.

How was it that a look in his eyes could abate her temper? “I don’t mean to be rude, Nessa. It’s just that the minute I was old enough to understand anything, I was told I was to be married off whether I wanted to or not. And he made it clear enough that he'd be more than happy to be rid of me. I know he loves you very much, Nessie.”

“I think that he made the right decision for you, having you marry Fiyero.”

“What do you mean the right decision? That should’ve been mine!”

“You never would have married.”

“And that would’ve been my decision.”

“Elphaba,” Nessa said slowly, “the only thing you’re complaining about is that he made the decision, not the results of it.”

“What’s there to complain about?” Fiyero asked, looking a little hurt.

“I wasn’t saying that there is anything, but I know my sister.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elphaba demanded.

“It means that you don’t hate being married nearly as much as you’d like me to think you do.”

Elphaba pursed her lips, but couldn’t argue on that point, Fiyero’s arm still on her shoulders. “It’s not as bad as I thought.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finally comes to terms with her feelings for Fiyero.

Chapter 25

 

That evening, Elphaba curled up beside her husband. “It was sweet of you to invite her out here like that, Fiyero.”

“I thought it was the best of both worlds. You got to see her without having to see your father.” He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I don’t usually like surprises, Fiyero, but this one… I think this was was good.”

“Speaking of surprises,” he said carefully, “you didn’t seem to be too happy about your sister’s surprise.”

She propped up her head on her hand. “You’re talking about her going to Shiz?”

“Yes.”

“I am, in a way. I’m glad I’ll get to see her more. But Fiyero, if my father had just been willing to ‘scrape some money together’ for me, I wouldn’t…” She realized what she’d been about to say and stopped.

“You wouldn’t have been stuck marrying me?”

“Fiyero, I didn’t mean it like that. I love you. Marrying you wasn’t the problem…” What she had just said hit her. “I love you,” she repeated softly.

His smile reached to his eyes as he pulled her closer. “You do?”

She laughed in surprise. “I do. Fiyero, when I’m angry, you ground me. When I refuse to go after what I want, you do it for me. You complement me in ways I didn’t know I needed. I love you. We really were a good match somehow. It’s a lucky coincidence, but I’m not going to deny it anymore.”

“I love you, too, Elphaba.” He kissed her.

“And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier, and that I kept refusing and that I was afraid. It’s not that I don’t trust you, Fiyero. After watching my parents, the only romantic love I knew, I saw how weak it made them, how stupid they became. I was afraid if I admitted how I felt, I’d become like them. It wasn’t you. Please understand that.”

“I thought you were afraid I’d hurt you.”

“Yes and no. I was afraid loving you would get me hurt, not necessarily by you. I just… to me, pain and suffering are all the comes from love. I thought that something like this, something good, was only fiction. When I first met you, you seemed too good to be true and so I tried to shut you out. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“It paid off.” He laughed. “It was quite the battle, though.”

She buried her face in his arms. “You won. I lost.”

“I don’t like to think of it as fighting against one another. I think I was working against your past and the walls you put up, but not you. I think you were fighting them, too.”

“Not nearly as passionately as you were.”

“Mmm,” he kissed her hard. “Speaking of passion, my loving wife, I would like to express mine in a very physical way.” He drew her waist against his.

“Oh, please, go ahead.”

The next morning, they met Nessa at breakfast, though they were down a little later than they had originally expected. Nessa had finished breakfast already. “I was starting to think I wouldn’t see you today,” Nessa said.

“The journey really tired me out. I slept later than I expected, and Fiyero’s so polite he didn’t want to bother me.”

“I hope he doesn’t do that at Shiz, or you’ll miss classes.”

“I think she’d kill me if I caused her to miss a class.” Fiyero commented and both he and Nessa laughed.

“Now, Nessa, are you sure you’re up for Shiz? I mean, it’s a very rigorous workload. And people aren’t always kind to those who are different. I should know.”

“I can handle it. And if you’ve managed to survive the social climate, I should think I could, too.”

Except Nessa had always been much more sensitive than her older sister, probably because her father had always sheltered his younger daughter. She’d been home-schooled, unlike Elphaba, and any child that had picked on the young woman had been admonished and their parents contacted. “Of course.”

Fiyero, as always, came to her rescue. “So, Nessa, I never got to talk to you much at the wedding. Please, tell me a little about yourself.”

“You mean Elphaba hasn’t talked about me?”

“Oh, she has. But all she ever says is that you’re a sweet girl and that she cares for you very much.”

Elphaba looked away, knowing she’d said a few other things. She appreciated Fiyero being tactful, though.

Nessa smiled. “Elphaba always did dote on me.”

“That I did.”

“Anyway, I suppose if you want to know, I’m a very godly person. I’m sure you know our father was a minister.”

“Elphaba has mentioned that, yes.” Fiyero gave her a look. She’d certainly mentioned it, and most of the time it hadn’t been exactly in a kind way. His hand found its way into her lap where it clasped hers.

“Do you practice your faith, Fiyero?”

“We don’t exactly have a faith out here.”

“Wait, so you have no religion at all?”

“Not really. There’s a holiday around Lurlinemas where we give gifts, but it’s really just to celebrate and have fun, not anything religious.”

Nessa looked over at Elphaba. "Clearly Father didn't know this when he arranged for you to marry him."

Fiyero didn’t seem offended. "I don't see her complaining."

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm overjoyed," Elphaba laughed. "And Nessa, you know Father didn't care whether or not they were religious out here so long as he could be rid of me."

Nessa sighed. "Elphaba, why must you be so resistant to the Unnamed God?"

"Here in the Vinkus, we value the people near and dear to us more than some being that may or may not exist." Fiyero rested a hand on Elphaba's knee.

"That makes more sense, at least." Elphaba replied.

Nessa looked back and forth from Elphaba to Fiyero and raised her eyebrows. She'd given them this look multiple times during her visit and Elphaba still had no clue what it meant.

When the time came for Nessa to leave, tears welled in her eyes. "Fiyero, your family has been very kind. I know that having me as a guest can be a bit of a burden…"

"Nonsense," Fiyero replied, "you are a wonderful houseguest. You are more polite than any guest we've ever had, I believe!"

Nessa flushed. "Thank you. The Unnamed God says to be grateful for every kind gesture."

"Well, the Unnamed God has a good idea there."

Elphaba smiled as she watched Fiyero interact with her sister. Discussing religion with Nessa was certainly not easy, but he was handling it well. She hated what Nessa preached, but loved her dearly all the same. As their visit wound down to a close, Elphaba was both relieved and disappointed to see her go. "I won't see you again until fall, then."

"I don't see why you don't come to Nest Hardings for a holiday or two."

Elphaba sighed. "Nessa, Father doesn't want Fiyero and me out there. And I think you know that."

Nessa lowered her eyes and nodded. "Well, maybe one day…"

"Maybe," Elphaba said gently.

They stood in the entry hall, a servant holding Nessa's bags and ready to load them into the carriage that awaited her outside. Elphaba kissed her sister's cheek and let her sister kiss hers.

"It was nice to actually spend time with you, Nessa. I see now why Elphaba adores her sister so much." Fiyero smiled at Nessa.

"Oh, you are too kind! I am so glad Fabala married someone as kind as you." Nessa waved as one of the servants pushed her chair out the doors.

After Nessa left, it was time for the couple to depart on their own journey back to Shiz. They headed for the train and prepared themselves for a long trip.

"You did wonderfully with my sister, Fiyero." Elphaba smiled at him once they had settled in and the train had achieved its usual rhythm.

"It was nothing. She's a sweet girl."

"I know she is, but the constant badgering about faith can be a little trying."

"She means well."

"She does. Still, it was good of you to be so kind to her."

"I'm not in the habit of being rude to my house guests," Fiyero laughed.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate that you brought her out to see us?"

"Plenty." Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand. "I wanted you to be happy."

Elphaba shuddered at the sweetness in his voice and the way it made her feel. She did love him. And that was scary. Yes, it was wonderful and it made things so much easier. But it made her so vulnerable that it made her uncomfortable. She lowered her eyes for a moment, looked back up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "You are welcome. I will admit that I was quite curious to see how you and your sister interacted and to see what kind of stories she might tell."

Elphaba laughed. "I see you had other motivations than just making me happy."

"Well, that was my main motivation."

She wiped her forehead. “This train is hot.” Elphaba flinched as the sting of sweat dripped down her face.

“Sweat hurts you, doesn’t it?”

“Just a little. Usually I don’t mind it.”

“Is there something I can do to help?"

"It's fine, Fiyero. I'm used to it after years in Quadling Country."

"How could your father have dragged you out there – and your sister – with your condition? And hers?"

"Because my father believed that what he was doing was for the greater good. No matter that his Quadling 'congregation' ended up getting basically slaughtered by the Gale Force."

"It seems like he cared more about his congregation than his family."

"Perhaps."

Fiyero clenched his fist for a brief moment. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"Not anymore. Why should it? My father wasn't exactly right in the head, anyway. When I was very young, he was a little more stable, but I don't think he even considered Nessarose, Shell or I when he decided to go on a mission to Quadling Country."

Fiyero shook his head. "Still…"

"Oh, stop with the pity, Fiyero. I resent my father, I do, but I'm not going to dwell over it. And he never did anything to you, so you don't have anything to be angry about."

"He did do something that severely affected me, although it wasn't a bad thing. He did come up with the idea to have us marry."

"I think it was my mother. She was always a little more manipulative, no matter how many pinlobble leaves she'd been chewing. My father didn't argue, of course. And, like you said, it didn't turn out too badly." She kissed him on the cheek. “Not too badly at all.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba makes a disturbing discovery.

Chapter 26

 

As second term began, Elphaba became quite busy. Her class load was more advanced and now she also had sorcery. And of course, she was often in the lab with Dr. Dillamond. They came closer and closer to a breakthrough, and she spent more than just Sunday mornings in the lab. She wondered if it bothered Fiyero at all, but he was nothing but supportive.

“How is Dr. Dillamond today?” He asked when she got in one evening.

“Amazing! Fiyero, we’ve made a major discovery today. We were studying the logic and learning centers in the brains of Animals, animals and humans and while animals were different, we could not find a single difference in structure between Animal and human. We ran test after test, and everything came off the same. Just like we always suspected, they are just as capable as complex thought as we are!”

“Elphaba, that’s amazing. What comes next?”

“He’s going to arrange a meeting with some people in the City to present his research. He wants me to join him. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Would it matter if I did?” He laughed. “No, I don’t mind.”

She kissed his cheek. “I’m going to get to bed. I want to go into the lab tomorrow morning, just clear up a few things. I want to get a few more things written down.”

“On a Saturday?”

That was usually their morning to stay in and she knew that. He’d make breakfast, they’d languish in bed for a while, make love and then spend the day reading or talking. It was probably part of the reason he didn’t complain when she was at the lab late on weeknights. “Yes. I know we usually spend time together…”

“It’s fine, Elphaba. I realize this won’t be forever. If you need to do this for a while, I can live with that. This could change our world. I’m willing to give up a Saturday for that.”

“You’re perfect,” she told him.

“But I am walking you over there. And I won’t let you protest that. You’ve walked home in the dark every night for a month; give me this one thing.”

She nodded. He’d been so wonderful about all of this that she didn’t even want to fight him. “That means you have to wake up early, too.”

“I can always go back to sleep when I come back.” He kissed her forehead.

So the following morning he walked her to the building. The lights in the hallways were already on, which was different than usual. Usually the only lights that were on were in Dr. Dillamond’s lab itself. She stiffened a little. Something didn’t feel right.

He sensed it. He always did. “Elphaba?”

“Maybe there’s another professor working on something this morning.” She shrugged.

At the door, he squeezed her hand. “I’ll see you this afternoon? Can I make us lunch?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“You’re sure he’s there this early?”

“He always is.”

“I’ll say a quick hello. I haven’t gotten to see him much this semester.”

By this point she had a set of keys and turned them in the lock, opening the door. “Dr. Dillamond?”

He grabbed her hand, seeing the grizzly scene the same moment she did. “Oh Oz…”

“No,” she murmured. “No, no, no.”

He put both hands on her shoulders. “Elphaba, step out of the room and close the door now.”

“Fiyero, the blood…” Her mind was whirling, she was seeing red before her eyes. She could barely breathe.

“Elphaba, please, sit down.” He dragged her out of the lab and sat her down on the floor.

“But Dr. Dillamond…”

“Elphaba, there’s nothing you can do.” His voice was gentle and he cupped her cheek. “I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?”

She nodded slowly. “Fiyero, he’s dead, isn’t he?”

“I’m sorry.”

She felt a tear burn its way down her cheek and she swallowed hard. “How could this happen, Fiyero?”

“I don’t know, my love. But we need to get out of here and report this to someone.”

She blinked, trying to bring herself back into sanity. “I need to go back in there.”

“Why in Oz would you want to do that?”

“His research, Fiyero.”

“Let me, Elphaba. Please. I don’t know that you can stand, much less go back in there. Where is it?”

“Two notebooks. They should be on his desk or in the top drawer. If they’re in the drawer, the key is right here.” She handed him her key ring.

“Don’t move. Don’t try to stand up.”

Elphaba was too confused to fight him and she sat there as he slipped through the door, trying to use his body to block the bloody sight from her view.

He came back a moment later. “Is this it?”

“Yes.” She opened her bag with shaking hands and took the notebooks from him, thrusting them into her knapsack.

“Can you stand?”

“I can try.” It occurred to her that her behavior was weak and frail and even though she loved him, even though he was doing his best to take care of her, she didn’t like him seeing it. When he gave her hand, she took it and stood up with determination. But she dropped his hand after that and faltered on her feet.

He grabbed her arm. “Look, I don’t want to push you, but we need to get out of here. We can’t stay here.”

Suddenly she heard a ticking sound. “Fiyero, do you hear that?”

“Sounds like a very loud clock.”

“It’s Morrible’s little pet, her TikTok thing.”

“That’s more of a reason we need to get out of here. Can it hear or understand us?”

“I don’t believe it can understand us, but it can probably hear us.”

“Good.” He took her hand and continued to talk as they headed out of the building. “We need to go. Now. No more arguing. We have to go straight to Morrible and tell her what we found. If that thing does know we were here, us not saying anything will look suspicious.”

“Her office is that way,” she told him, pointing. “It’s right next to the sorcery classroom.”

He didn’t say anything else as they walked, merely held her hand tightly and calmly led her where they were going. And she had nothing to say, still in a state of shock. When they arrived at the door to Madame Morrible’s office, he dropped her hand and looked at her. It was though he’d read her mind. She didn’t want him holding her hand, didn’t want to look like she was drawing strength from him when they walked into that room. Before he knocked, he wiped a lone tear from her cheek and kissed it.

The door swung open and the imposing figure of Madame Morrible stood in the doorway. “Master Fiyero? Miss Elphaba? It’s early. You’re lucky I’m in my office. I didn’t expect…”

“Dr. Dillamond is dead,” she spat.

“What?”

“Elphaba is his lab assistant and I walked her over there this morning so she could work on his research with him. When we arrived, we found… Madame, there was a lot of blood.”

“Oh dear! I’d best get over there. I don’t want anyone else having to see what you poor young people just saw.” She looked at Elphaba. “Do you need to speak to a nurse? Go to the infirmary?”

“I’m fine. I’m just… I’m going back to our apartment so I can lie down.”

Morrible nodded. "Please, go rest. I'm so sorry! I need to get a handle on the situation as you can imagine." The old woman walked at a stern pace down the hallway and out of the building. Elphaba and Fiyero followed solemnly, heading back to the apartment.

Elphaba collapsed onto the loveseat the minute she got inside. "Oh my Oz, I can't believe this is happening."

Fiyero sat beside her and put his arm around her comfortingly. "I know. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I… I don't think so. What about you?"

"A little sickened and shocked, but I wasn't close to him the way you were. Thank Oz I went with you."

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she swallowed hard. He must've seen her eyes, for he drew her to him. Elphaba wiped helplessly at her face. "I'm glad you were there, too."

Fiyero stared into her eyes, running a hand down her jaw. "Fae..."

"What did you say?" Elphaba murmured softly.

"Fae. I'm sorry. I thought it sounded nice…"

“It does.” She flushed. “I never thought I’d actually like a nickname.”

“It’s better than Elphie, huh?”

She smiled halfheartedly. “Much.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Morrible starts asking questions and Elphaba and Fiyero discuss the dangers of Elphaba's work.

Chapter 27

 

They sat in silence for an hour or so on the loveseat, Elphaba curled in his lap like a frightened child. He kept his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him, so close she could feel his heart beat.

When her mind began to clear, she sat up a little and he loosened his hold on her. Fiyero asked, “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“With his research, Elphaba. Madame Morrible might be looking for it as we speak.”

“I’m not giving it to her, that’s certain.”

“Good.” He kissed her cheek. “Elphaba, how are you feeling right now?”

“I don’t really know, to be honest.” She shook her head violently. “I can’t get that image out of my mind. I saw things in Quadling Country, Fiyero, dead bodies in the river and violence in the ruby mines, but this…” She resisted the urge to gag.

“I can’t quite get my head around it, either. We did plenty of hunting and learned to fight out in the Vinkus, and I was there when my mother found my little sister’s body in her crib, but this was so raw.” He held her hand tightly.

“It was awful.” She sighed. “I’m going to continue that research, Fiyero.”

“I think he’d be happy to hear that.”

“I don’t even know where to start. I don’t have equipment or funding or even the books he did.”

“I’ll help you get what you need.”

“Fiyero, what we saw… that was a murder. No questions. And I’m pretty sure it’s because of what he was doing. If you get involved, you’re in danger, too.”

“I already was. I’m your husband. You’re involved.”

“Fiyero, you don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to and I will. Tell me what you need and I will get it for you.”

She leaned back into him again. “I don’t even know. Sweet Oz, it’s still morning. I swear this morning has felt like days.”

“Are you tired?”

“Emotionally. Physically, I feel as though my blood is flowing at twice the pace as usual.” She groaned. “How could someone do this? I mean, he told me, he warned me it was dangerous. Still, I never thought this would happen. He didn’t deserve that, Fiyero. All he wanted was to make life fair for everyone. He wasn’t hurting anyone!”

“I know, Fae. I wish I could say something that would fix this.”

“You don’t need to. Just sitting here with me, that’s more than enough.”

“Let’s talk a little about this research, though. You need to be careful. As you just said, you didn’t realize how dangerous this was. I love you, and if something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I realize that. And I’m not just risking my life. Like you said, you’re my husband. You’re involved. You’re certain you’re okay with this?” Had she just asked his permission?

“I’m uneasy about it, but I know this is what you want and if you don’t do it, I don’t know who else will. Now, Dr. Dillamond was an Animal. That automatically made him a target. And having a lab here, where Morrible could probably snoop around whenever she wished, probably made it worse. But she knows you were his assistant. I can’t imagine she’s not going to question you further.”

“I can handle it.”

That afternoon, Madame Morrible sent for all the students to join her in the school gymnasium where she announced that Dr. Dillamond had “perished in an unfortunate lab accident.” She urged his students not to worry about the courses they were taking and that she’d find a suitable replacement immediately. Elphaba couldn’t help but wonder if she’d had one in mind before Dr. Dillamond’s death.

Elphaba and Fiyero had been told they didn’t need to come to the gymnasium so that “poor Miss Elphaba” could have time to rest and recover from what she had seen. She took offense to that. Fiyero had been right next to her, and it was her they worried about? Simply because she was female, of course. So she went anyway, wanting to see what sort of spectacle Madame Morrible was planning.

The old woman spotted her, of course, and waved her over after she had given her announcement. Fiyero slipped an arm around her waist and murmured in her ear, “She’s going to want to know more now. Are you sure you can handle this?”

She stepped away from him. “Yes. And I don’t need you holding me up, either.”

He laughed. When she gave him a questioning look, he said, “Well, what you just did pretty much proved you can handle it. You haven’t been yourself all day. I’ve been a little worried.”

She approached Madame Morrible with Fiyero by her side, but not touching her. “You wanted to see me, Madame?”

“I trust you are feeling better?”

“I am heartbroken at Dr. Dillamond’s loss, Ma’am, but I don’t need to be babied.”

“Then can I ask you a few questions in my office? Your husband may come, as well, if he wants. In fact, since he was there when you found the body, I’d like it if he joined us.”

Elphaba nodded and the three of them strode towards Morrible’s office, the couple exchanging glances the whole way. When they arrived, Madame Morrible placed herself at her desk and gestured for the two of them to sit across from her. “What is it, Madame?” Elphaba asked.

“You were his lab assistant, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Did you usually work with him so early on Saturday mornings?”

“No,” Elphaba thought quickly. “Usually we worked on Sundays but he was going to be busy with something tomorrow morning so we agreed I’d come in Saturday.”

“And what did you see when you arrived?”

“The lights were on in the hallways. Dr. Dillamond doesn’t usually leave the lights on in the hallways. I just thought that there was another professor working, since I don’t know what it’s usually like on Saturday mornings. His door was locked, but that wasn’t unusual. I’d been entrusted with a key and when I opened the door, I saw a lot of blood.”

“Was there anyone else present outside of Master Fiyero?”

“No,” she lied.

“It appeared he’d broken a piece of glass from his microscope and, perhaps, when he reached and picked it up, he tripped and in an unfortunate twist of fate, fell and cut his throat open.” Madame Morrible explained. “Is that what you saw?”

“I didn’t really try to figure out what had happened,” she lied again. “I saw it and I was so shocked I stepped out of the classroom. Fiyero had wanted to stop in and greet Dr. Dillamond and he saw everything about the same time I did. He pulled me out into the hallway and shut the door. He wanted to protect me from having to see any more than I already had.”

“It was quite a disturbing scene, Madame Morrible,” Fiyero added. “Elphaba is a strong young woman, but no one should have to face that. Neither one of us went back into the room. We did stand in the hallway for a moment because we were so shocked and we needed to compose ourselves, but after that we went straight to see you.” Now he was complicit in her lies. There was no going back.

“I understand he felt the research he was doing was very important. What, exactly, was he working on?” Madame Morrible asked.

Elphaba bit her lip. “The truth is that I don’t really know. I really just took dictation and helped keep things organized. I wasn’t that involved in what he was doing.”

“So you had no inkling as to what he was doing?”

“None whatsoever.”

“Do you have that dictation, Miss Elphaba?”

“No, Ma’am. I always left it with him when I was finished so he could go over it.”

“I see. I will be sure to send someone to sort through his things. If he was doing anything of importance, it would befit his legacy that it be continued. I’m so sorry you had to see such a thing.” She dismissed them.

As they exited the building, Elphaba said to him, “That was not a lab accident. How, exactly, does one trip and fall so that their carotid artery is right on top of a lone piece of glass?” She shook her head.

“Hush,” he said harshly, shocking her a little. “Don’t talk about this out here. We’re not talking about this at all outside our apartment, do you understand? I don’t want another word said.”

She blinked. “Yes, I understand.”

When he closed the door behind him in the apartment, “I’m sorry I snapped at you like that. I’m just trying to protect you. If she found out what he was doing, maybe she heard something from someone. I don’t know. But you need to be careful. Promise me.” He grabbed her hands between his.

“I promise.”

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba dislikes the new sciences teacher. Fiyero reminds his wife that they have other responsibilities outside of school.

Chapter 28

 

Elphaba did not like their new sciences professor at all. Maybe at first it was because no one could fill Dr. Dillamond’s place in her mind, but after a few lessons, she knew it became more than that. She started to spend most of her time in class looking over whatever chapter he was supposed to be teaching (in her opinion, he was teaching more politics than science). But there was a day when she caught a snippet of his lesson and couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“So you see, Animals are particularly less intelligent than humans.”

Her hand shot up, but she didn’t wait to be called on. “Excuse me, Sir, but how can you prove that?”

“It’s a commonly known fact, Miss Elphaba,” Dr. Nikidik responded. “And I don’t appreciate being interrupted.”

“Where, exactly, is this fact coming from?” She didn’t back down.

Fiyero had stiffened beside her. “Elphaba, be careful,” he said out of the corner of his mouth.

“Miss Elphaba, I’m the professor and you are the student. I don’t need to answer to you. It is your job to take what I say and put it to use. If you interrupt me again, I will have you dropped from this class.”

Several students gasped.

Elphaba slid back in her chair, angry at herself for being afraid of the professor’s threat. What did one class matter if he was brainwashing dozens of students? But still she remained silent.

Fiyero slid a hand onto her desk, brushing against hers for just a moment and murmured into her ear, “Not the place or time.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Then when?”

“Later,” was all he said.

As they left class, she was still raging. “How could he just say something like that? That’s not a fact, it’s an opinion and it’s wrong.”

Boq was walking beside them. “I don’t know if he was right or wrong, but you really shouldn’t be so disrespectful to our professors.”

“They’re disrespecting us, Boq! They expect us to take their word as gospel and never question anything. They don’t think we know better.”

“You’re going to get yourself kicked out of his class, maybe even this school! You can’t cause trouble like that.” Boq shook his head.

“He’s not a politics professor and even if he was, he’s pushing his own agenda! I can’t not speak up.”

Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder. “Elphaba, I understand that you are frustrated. But maybe Boq is right. Arguing with him like that wasn’t the way to deal with it.”

“I can’t just sit by and watch.”

“Elphie,” Galinda said, “I know you miss Dr. Dillamond. But professors are above us. He could turn you in to Madame Morrible, and then you’d be in real trouble. Like Boq said, you could get yourself expelled.”

“She has a point,” Fiyero said gently.

“Fine! I get it. Next time I’ll just keep my mouth shut and complain after class.”

“You’re already complaining after class, Elphaba.” Boq muttered.

She strode ahead of them, hearing the sound of Boq and Fiyero’s voices continuing to talk, but not the words. Her vision blurred and she shut herself in the apartment as soon as she could, throwing herself down on the loveseat.

“Elphaba, don’t be angry with me.” Fiyero entered a moment later.

“I’m not,” she said, defeated.

“I understand why that upset you.”

“Fiyero, there are students who are going to hear what he says and believe it without question. He’s abusing his power. You can tell Horrible Morrible hired him.”

He sat beside her. “It upset me, too.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I know it’s only been months since Dr. Dillamond’s death, and to dishonor him like that, in his own lecture hall… Frankly, it’s disrespectful.”

“I agree.”

“And you’re completely right. Dr. Nikidik was wrong in the way he's trying to teach us, especially since it's not proven fact. I thought no one would believe him, anyway, but I realized that not everyone gives it the thought that you do. And students who didn't have Dr. Dillamond before or didn't pay attention to him don't even have the benefit of getting the other side of the story. Boq said something just now that scared me a little, and he had Dr. Dillamond last semester.”

She hadn’t asked him to care about the things she did. In fact, it even worried her that he did. At first, she’d thought maybe he only cared because she did, but it was starting to become obvious that he was developing his opinions on his own, and she appreciated that. “Exactly.”

“I wish I’d listened to Dr. Dillamond more last semester.”

She smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I took good notes.”

“I’ll bet you did.”

And suddenly it occurred to her that the two of them had more than just one another to answer to. “Fiyero, you’re a prince. I’m Thropp Third Descending. If I get into trouble, your people, my family, my people…”

“I had that thought, too, Fae. But I didn’t want to bring it up.”

“Fiyero, we can’t fight the Wizard. I shouldn’t have even said what I did in class. If that were to get back to Morrible, it could be a disaster. Why did you let me keep talking? Why are you letting me do this?”

“This marriage shouldn’t hold you back from pursuing what you want to do, Elphaba.”

“But your people…”

“Our people, Elphaba.”

She grabbed Dr. Dillamond’s notebooks. “I need to get these to someone else.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Fiyero. But we can’t do this, can we? Why did you act like I could?”

“It was nice to think, for a moment, that we could do what we wanted without the repercussions of our status.”

She sighed. “But we can’t, can we?”

“There is another option.” He said quietly.

“What is that?”

“We use our status against him. Our parents did intend to unite the East and the West. What better to unite them behind?”

“That’s a death sentence for a good portion of our people.” She shook her head. “I’m willing to put myself in danger. But Fiyero, I can barely handle the thought of you in trouble. Your entire tribe? All the people of Munchkinland? No. You can’t seriously think that’s a good idea.”

“My job is to protect them. And they’re not made for war against troops as advanced as the Wizard’s. So no, I don’t think it’s the best idea. But if things get worse, it might need to be discussed.”

“You’re talking about a war, Fiyero!”

He took the notebooks back from her. “Is there someone, someone other than you, that could do just as well or better with this research? Someone without the obligations that we have?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Can you find out? Without getting into any trouble? Can you stay anonymous?”

“Fiyero, I’m green. And you’re you. No, we probably can’t find out.”

“Did Dr. Dillamond have any friends or family?”

“Not that he told me.”

“And there’s no one around here, not anymore. Where could we find someone?”

“The only place is the City, and that’s rather dangerous, Fiyero.”

“Well, then, I’ll write my parents that we aren’t coming home for the spring holidays. We’re going to the City.”

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero travel to the City. Unfortunately, they find they won't have time to do much sight-seeing.

 

    She stared out the carriage window at the City looming in the distance, smog hovering above the green buildings. “What if someone sees us, Fiyero?”

    “We’re just a happy couple sightseeing in the City.” He shrugged. “That’s what I told my parents. I’m a prince. I’ve never been to the City. I’m going to have to spend time out here when I take the throne, and so are you. I wanted to see what it was like. It’s a simple as that.”

    “And if we’re caught?” She clutched the bag containing Dr. Dillamond’s notebooks against her chest.

    “Don’t think like that.”

    “Fiyero, for the sake of our families and our people, we need to consider what could happen.”

    “I have. Should we get captured and they recognize us, we will both immediately step down from our respective positions and surrender on the condition that our families be left alone.”

    “Both of us? Fiyero, you’ve done nothing criminal.”

    “Neither have you.”

    “I stole the notebooks.”

    “Technically, Fae, I stole them.”

    “At my request. If we get caught, it’s better if I just take all the blame. Maybe they’ll let you go.”

    “No. You are my wife. At the very least, I am an accomplice.”

    “Fiyero, promise me. I cannot live with the idea that I could’ve destroyed both of our lives.”

    “This is my decision. I’m in this with you, no matter what.” He took her hand.

    She struggled to repress tears. “And this is why love is so dangerous.”

    “Stop that,” he kissed her gently. “Why don’t we focus on not getting caught?”

    She blinked. “Yes, of course.”

    “Now, it will be late when we get to the hotel, so we’ll stay in tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll do exactly what’s expected of us. We’ll wander the City like tourists. If we end up in the wrong part of town or talking to the wrong person, we didn’t know any better.”

    Elphaba grinned at him. “You’re too clever.”

    “I’d better be, being married to you. Otherwise we’d never understand each other.”

    She found herself perched in the hotel windowsill late that night as the City thrummed along below her. It was a quiet buzz, but the City remained awake and vigilant, and so did she, barely blinking as she watched the movement below them.

    Fiyero stirred. “Come back to bed, Fae.”

    “If you get to call me Fae,” she mused, not moving from her post, “what do I get to call you, my love?”

    He climbed out of bed, still nude, and came up behind her. “Whatever you want.”

    “This isn’t how I imagined the City would be.”

    “We haven’t seen anything but the inside of this hotel and what you’re looking at out that window - half naked, I might add.”

    She leaned her head back against him. “I’m wearing a nightgown.”

    “I’d hardly call it that. It barely covers anything.”

    “I never thought I’d hear you complain about something like that.”

    “Well you’re standing in front of window for all to see.”

    “Fiyero, the lights are off and we’re six stories up.”

    “So maybe I’m the slightest bit irrationally jealous. I’m just trying to protect you.”

    “As long as you realize that it’s irrational, Yero my hero.”

    “So that’s my nickname?” He pressed his face into her hair.

    “Yes. You always seem intent on saving me, so I thought it was fitting.” She closed her eyes and laughed. “What have you done to me?”

    “Nothing you didn’t want,” he murmured into her ear. “Why?”

    “A year ago, if you had told me what this would become, that I would be affectionate towards you, trust you, even love you, I would’ve smacked you and told you that you were absolutely insane.”

    “And now?”

    “And now,” she said, turning to him, “I’ve never been more in love with you.”

    The next morning as they were preparing to leave for the day, a knock came at the door and the couple looked at one another with surprise and concern. Fiyero opened the door to a Gale Force guard. “Um, hello.”

    Elphaba felt her nerves begin dancing under her skin and wondered if such a thing was visible to anyone else.

    “His Ozness heard that Prince Fiyero of the Arjikis and Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending, were in the City and wished to extend an invitation to tour the Palace and have tea with him.” The guard said curtly.

    “That’s very kind of him,” Fiyero said graciously.

    “I am here to escort you.” The guard said stiffly.

    “Now?” Elphaba whispered.

    He nudged her. “Give my wife and I just a moment to finish getting ready and we’ll be out in a tick.” Fiyero closed the door and lowered his voice. “We’re going. I’m not certain that invitation is optional and it would look suspicious if we don’t.”

    “How did he know we were here?” Elphaba asked.

    “My father probably told some of his dignitary contacts that we were in town. Don’t panic, Fae.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ready? I know this isn’t what we had planned for the day, but we can get to that later today or tomorrow.”

    She steeled her will. “Let’s go.”

    They sat in a thick silence as they were led outside and into a carriage with the guard. Fiyero took Elphaba’s hand and she didn’t pull away, though she didn’t look at him. The carriage rocked along slowly and Elphaba had to remind herself to breathe.

    “Your tour will be first.” The guard said as they entered the Palace.

    She was too nervous to remember anything other than the obvious excess and extravagance that populated every room. Fiyero kept a hand on her waist, a gentle reminder that he was beside her and he wasn’t going anywhere.

    It felt like they waited for hours in the Palace for the Wizard to see them. Elphaba looked at Fiyero’s watch multiple times as minutes, then an hour went by. When it got close to two hours, a different guard emerged. “He will see you now.”

    Under his breath, Fiyero said to her, “You look beautiful, you are amazing, this will go fine.”

    She swallowed hard and looked at him. “I hope so.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero have a meeting with the Wizard that opens both of their eyes.

    He wasn’t sure if she would accept him taking her hand in this situation, but her face was pale and he felt like maybe she needed it. Once they were seated in the small but elegant conference room, he held her hand in his. If she didn’t want him to, she’d let him know. She always did.

    Elphaba looked at him and gave him an uneasy smile. “I think we can both agree that this isn’t quite how we expected our day to go.”

    He squeezed her hand, tracing his thumb over her knuckles. “No, certainly this was unexpected.” Fiyero thought she was talking just to talk, as though she was restless and she had to do something and talk was the most harmless thing she could think of.

    A guard rapped on the table. “All rise for his Ozness, our glorious Wizard.”

    He caught Elphaba roll her eyes out of the corner of his own and nudged her as they both stood. A large contraption was wheeled in and several people followed behind a screen. Fiyero wondered which of the shapes he was seeing was the Wizard, or if any of them were at all. He’d heard the Wizard was rarely seen in person. The contraption had a large, angry-looking metal face built to talk almost like a puppet. He only wished he could examine the back. He dropped Elphaba’s hand for a moment, gave Elphaba and imploring look and bowed in the direction of the hideous machine. “Your Ozness.”

    Elphaba curtseyed and gave a small smile. “Your Ozness.” He’d never seen her be so polite, even when they’d first met, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

    There was a small amount of movement behind the machine and when it settled, the same guard announced, “You may be seated.”

    When they sat down, he took Elphaba’s hand again - under the table.

    “I have wanted to meet the two of you for a long time,” The Wizard began, “ever since your parents wrote asking for permission to arrange your marriage.”

    “Permission, Sir?” Elphaba looked at Fiyero for an answer that, but he had none.

    “Of course. A marriage between any two people of standings such as your own must be approved.”

    “May I ask why, your Ozness?” Fiyero stepped in before Elphaba, knowing it would be best. The look on her face wasn’t a pleasant one and he wanted to keep things civil.

    “Governmental matters, of course. We wouldn’t want too much power in any one place.”

    “You mean like you have?” Elphaba asked.

    “I meant outside of my own. A challenger would cause too much strife amongst the people.” The head bobbed back and forth.

    “So why did you allow our marriage?” She asked.

    “There are three tribes in the Vinkus. Uniting one small, harmless tribe with a section of Munchkinland known more for obsessively worshipping an unseen deity didn’t seem like a threat to me.”

    Elphaba squeezed his hand and her jaw was clenched. He understood. The Wizard had just called his people small and harmless and hers zealots. Not a threat?

    “Thank you for your hospitality, by the way.” Fiyero decided to change the subject.

    “Your father wrote one of my councilmen that his son and his new bride would be taking a belated honeymoon in the City. What do you think of it?”

    Elphaba had given him a look on the words “belated honeymoon” and he supposed he’d be hearing about that later. At the moment, though, she said, “All due respect, your Ozness, we haven’t seen much outside of your palace, which is just lovely. We only arrived last night.”

    “That’s why we came, though,” FIyero added. “We knew we’d have to spend some time here once we’ve finished University and we wanted to know what it was like.”

    “I applaud your initiative.” The head boomed. “Now, I understand you are both attending Shiz?”

    “Yes, Sir.”  
    “I have received communication from Madame Morrible,” as the Wizard said that, Fiyero felt Elphaba stiffen, “Miss Elphaba, about your high marks and extraordinary talent in sorcery. Had the two of you not conveniently decided to spend a holiday in the City, I would’ve likely sent an invitation to have you come here within the next year or two.”

    Fiyero felt a small surge of pride. “If does appear, your Ozness, that I have married one of the smartest witches in Oz.”

    Elphaba’s cheeks turned purple. “Please forgive my husband, your Ozness. Humility is not his strong suit.”

    “I do believe he speaks the truth. Master Fiyero, I’m told your marks are relatively high, as well.”

    “Nothing compared to Elphaba’s.”

    “Fiyero, stop,” she chided.

    “I understand you even worked in the lab with one of your sciences professors.” The WIzard turned back to Elphaba and Fiyero’s stomach dropped.

    “With Dr. Dillamond, yes.” Elphaba’s composure surprised him.

    “It’s _unfortunate_ what happened to that poor old Goat.” But his tone said to Fiyero that he certainly didn’t mean it, in fact quite the opposite.

    “It was a tragedy,” Fiyero said carefully.

    “I wouldn’t call it that.”

    Elphaba spoke up, then. “Then what would you call it?”

    “A blessing in disguise. That _creature_ was filling young minds with political nonsense. And his research was completely unfounded and hastily and sloppily performed.”

    “If you’ll excuse me, Sir, but I was in that lab and his research was legitimate.” Elphaba’s voice was strained.

    “You are much too young to understand such things.” The voice coming from the machine had grown louder, angrier.

    Fiyero thought his hand would lose circulation, she was grasping it so tightly. “Pardon me, Sir, but my wife has seen things. She’s concerned at the way the Animals are being treated so unjustly.”

    “And that’s not her concern. You two overestimate your responsibilities and your power. You handle the trivial concerns of your _people_ ,” the sneer was evident in the Wizard’s voice, “I’ll handle the ruling of Oz, thank you.”

    “Your Ozness,” Fiyero said quickly, “please don’t misunderstand, but I brought my wife out here so we could relax, not to discuss politics. This conversation can be had another time. We’re about to finish our first year at school; there is no reason to discuss this now. We’ve at least two years before we are to take up our respective positions. Thank you very much for inviting us, but I think it’s best we shelve this conversation and leave.”

    “I see,” the Wizard paused, “Enjoy your time in our wonderful City and do consider what you’ve been told.” The ceremony of moving the contraption and leading out multiple people began again.

    Fiyero turned to Elphaba and they exchanged a silent understanding. They were escorted back to their hotel in silence.

    When their door closed behind them, Elphaba said softly, “He had Dr. Dillamond murdered, not Morrible.”

    “I got that feeling, too.”

    “I had suspected that maybe he knew, but…” She was shaking. “Fiyero, what do we do now?”

    “We enjoy the rest of our trip.”

    “Our ‘belated honeymoon’?” She raised her eyebrows.

    “We deserve one. We got married, spent a few days being incredibly uncomfortable with one another and headed to Shiz soon after. I really do think we should have time to just enjoy one another without the pressures of family, school and politics, especially now that we…”

    “Are in love?” She supplied.

    “Yes.”

    “And what about the notebooks?”

    “Those are returning with us. I’ve changed my mind. No one but you should do this, Fae. He thinks we’re small and that we aren’t a threat? Fine. If we’re so nonthreatening, then you doing a little research can’t hurt.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba discuss their relationship and the idea of love.
> 
> WARNING: Sexual content.

    They spent the next two days wandering the City, relieved of the burden of attempting to find some sort of underground rebellion to pass off Dr. Dillamond’s research to. It felt like every step they took away from the Palace, though, the City’s emerald shimmer seemed to fade. The further they got, the more run-down and destitute people they saw wandering the streets.

Once or twice, Elphaba bent down to the little girls running in torn and tattered clothes, giving them small coins when they begged, at least to the ones who didn’t get a glimpse of her skin and back away. She and Fiyero couldn’t go anywhere without eyes following them, the stares of scared or curious people burning into them. It made Fiyero more uncomfortable than it made her. At one point he remarked that it felt like the two of them were marching in an endless parade for everyone to watch.

    “Is there anything else you want to see? I’m not sure what we should do with our day today.” Fiyero smiled at her across the table as he picked at what was left of his breakfast.

    “We could stay in today,” she suggested, knowing he wasn’t fond of the idea of going out.

    “I don’t mind that. But remember, we promised no talking about politics or school. This is supposed to be relaxing, not upsetting or stressful.”

    “I find school relaxing,” she argued.

    He laughed. “Of course you do.” Fiyero got up and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

    She flushed. “I love you, too. You don’t have to say so all the time, you know.”

    “Sometimes I think you need reminding.”

    “You think I don’t believe you?” Elphaba wasn’t sure what more he could want from her.

    “No. Sometimes I think it’s just a nice thing for you to hear, even if you already know. I don’t mind hearing it when you say it, that’s for sure.”

    “It is… odd. I didn’t hear it growing up. Actually, I did hear my father say it a few times. Not to me, though. To Nessa.”

    He cringed at that. “Fae, I’m sorry.”

    “I told you I hate it when you pity me, Fiyero.”

    “When you tell me stories like that, it’s hard not to.”

    “Did your parents tell you that they loved you?”

    “My mother more often than my father, but yes.”

    “Maybe that’s why it was easier for you to say it in the first place, because you knew it and you were used to it.” She thought for a moment. “Your parents marriage was arranged, right?”

    “Yes.”

    “Do you think they love each other?”

    He paused. “That’s not something I ever thought about. I think… I think they’ve grown into it. I think over time, they came to.”

    “Like we did?”

    “No. I think it took them years. I think they did because they had to. That’s not how I feel about you. I think love like that is different. Ours is more intense, more passionate, more… immediate.”

    “Does it have staying power, then?”

    He took her hand. “Elphaba, what’s this about?”

    “My mother and my father loved each other once, Fiyero. But for my mother, love was a temporary thing. She married my father, but she seemed to almost grow out of that. She moved on. Multiple times. And she chose him and that didn’t last.”

    “We can’t take our cues from other couples, Elphaba. Love isn’t something we learn by example. It’s something you learn as you go. We’re not my parents and we’re not your parents. I love you. Not like my father loves my mother. Not like your father loved your mother, or you, or your sister. I love you the way I love you and I always will. You’re the love of my life, not just the love of this moment or the love I’m stuck with.”

    She didn’t know what to say in response to that, but she felt her heartbeat quicken. “Yero my hero, I love you, too.”

    “So stop worrying about us. That’s the one thing you should never have to worry about.” He grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, breathing, “I’m going to love you no matter what.”

    “Then love me now, then. If we’re going to spend the next two days before we leave staying in, I know exactly what I want to do with that time.” She kissed him back, parting her lips when his tongue demanded, meeting his without pretense.

    The bed felt like a million miles away, but he pressed her against the wall instead. She was wearing that nightgown again, and this time she could tell he was enjoying it and he kissed along her neck and shoulders, sliding a hand up her nightgown and between her legs.

    “Fiyero!” Her eyes went wide as he thrust a finger inside of her, pushing back and forth quickly. She ran her hands along his bare chest, admiring each diamond and each muscle, trailing down until she pulled his shorts down, taking him into her hands.

    He pushed the nightgown up over her hips and pushed her harder into the wall, groaning into her neck. “Oh, sweet Fae, the things I could do to you.”

    “Could? How about you do them?” She smiled at him.

    He took her hand and guided himself into her, both of them trembling with pleasure at the feeling. “Sometimes I worry about getting too excited.”

    She wrapped her legs around his waist, now being held up only by his arms and the pressure against the wall. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m right there with you.” Her arms wound around his neck to keep her balance as he drove himself into her.

    “Good. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He pulled her hips closer to him.

    “Mmm, I’d probably like it,” she murmured, feeling him pounding inside of her, her body expanding to take him in each time. “And it doesn’t hurt, not quite. It’s more like a pleasant ache when you get overzealous. Besides, it’s usually drowned out by…” She closed her eyes as that blissful sweetness overtook her and cried out softly.

    “Drowned out by what?” He teased, thrusting harder.

    “I think you know,” she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder.

    He tugged the nightgown down past her breasts so it was bunched at her waist and dipped his head so he could take her breast into his mouth, his teeth teasing the tip as it hardened in his mouth and she bucked her hips, ecstasy ripping through her again and again.

    When they finished, he insisted on carrying her to the bed and oiling her down. She tossed the nightgown aside. “I’m surprised that is still in one piece.” Then she eyed him. “Sometimes I’m surprised I’m still in one piece.”

    “Oh?”

    “Don’t you worry, Yero my hero, I can take more than you think I can.” She licked her lips and kissed him. “I love you.”

    “Maybe this _is_ like a belated honeymoon.”

    “I suppose that’s a good way to describe it.”

    “And it’s not over yet.” He crawled into the bed next to her, pulled her to him and smiled. “I am actually glad we came out here.”

    “Me, too.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero return to Shiz. Elphaba finds that Galinda has changed.

 

When they arrived back at Shiz, Elphaba spotted Galinda sitting alone by Suicide Canal and wondered if she should go see if anything was wrong.

Fiyero seemed to know and said, “I’ll bring our things inside. Why don’t you go catch up with Galinda?”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Elphaba wandered over and sat beside her friend. “I rarely see you by yourself like this.” She observed.

“I’m just thinking, that’s all.”

“Are you certain? You seem less bubbly.”

"My Ama is ill. She has been since Dr. Dillamond died. I think that perhaps…” Galinda trailed off.

“What is it, Galinda?”

“Nothing. Although, I have been thinking that maybe it’s time for a change. I’d rather go by Glinda now.”

“I thought your parents placed a lot of importance on the ‘Gah.’”

“I’m not my parents,” she said softly.

“Are you certain everything is all right?”

“It’s fine. How was your holiday?”

“Not so bad. How was yours?”

“Boring.”

“Glinda, talk to me. Something is wrong.”

“I saw Dr. Dillamond’s body when they wheeled him out, Elphaba. It was the most terrible sight I have ever seen. I haven’t been the same since.”

“I was the one who found him, so I understand.”

“And then there’s Madame Morrible. She’s been hovering over us so much, and I get this feeling, like something isn’t quite right. I mean, she’s so terribly kind to me, but I’m not sure her motives are pure.”

“I’m not too fond of her myself.”

Glinda sighed and rested her head on her arms that she had folded over her knees, keeping them drawn in towards her chest. “What did you do for the holiday?”

“We went to the City.”

“That must’ve been interesting. Why’d you go?”

“Fiyero thought maybe we needed to relax. He called it a belated honeymoon.”

“That’s very sweet of him. Did you have a good time?”

“Mostly, yes.”

“He really does love you, you know.”

Elphaba smiled to herself. “He does.”

Glinda took Elphaba’s hand and smiled at her. “Good. I’m so happy for the two of you. That man looks at you in a way I’ve never seen anyone look at another person. You should take advantage of that.”

“I will. He’s very good to me. Do you know he had my sister come out to see us during winter break?”

"I didn’t even know you had a sister.”

“I don’t talk about my family much.”

“What’s she like?”

“She’s different.”

“Like you?”

“Not quite. My sister has normal skin. She… well, she was born without arms."

"Oh! That's terrible."

"She's learned how to make due. Our Nanny and I have always helped her, which is why Nanny will be coming out with her to help care for her and chaperone her."

"Why is it that you don't require a chaperone?" Glinda asked suddenly. Then it dawned on her. "Fiyero?"

"Yes. My situation is a bit unique and it was determined that I would not need a chaperone."

Glinda fiddled with her wand, flowers danced on the water in the canal. “Well, I have none, now. And I’m moving into the dorms next year, and Pfanee and Shen-Shen are going to live together in the dorms with Pfanee’s Ama. I guess I’ll just end up with whoever they assign me to.”

“Maybe you won’t have a roommate at all.”

“I don’t know.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice?”   

Glinda shrugged. "Not as much as you might think. It's so quiet. I'm not as talkative as I used to be, but I still want to talk to someone on occasion."

"I'm here," Elphaba said hesitantly, wondering if she'd regret offering her ear to the blonde.

"Oh, I know you are, Elphie." Glinda hugged her. "But no matter how many friends one has, living alone is still so lonely."

"Would you like to me to find out if Nessarose and Nanny would be able to live with you next year? I don't know if Nessa's the kind of company you would want, but she's a good girl. I'm only offering. You don't have to. You might find that having a roommate is more tedious than not."

"Is that how you feel?"

Elphaba smiled to herself a little. "Not quite."

"You do love him, don't you?"

"I guess I do. But we're not talking about me, Glinda."

Glinda laughed half-heartedly. "You're right. It would be nice to have a roommate. And I am in need of a chaperone…"

"Then it's done. I'll write my sister." Elphaba bit her lip. She hadn't written home once since she'd been married. If only she and Glinda could've had this conversation before the winter holidays, she could've talked to Nessa. She supposed, though, that Frex would actually pay attention to the letter if it had something to do with her sister.

"That's very kind of you, Elphie." Glinda went back to staring across the canal.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to talk about, Glinda?" Elphaba couldn't help but feel that there was something about her Ama that Glinda wasn't saying.

Glinda bit the inside of her cheek for a moment. "I'm sure." She stood and wiped the grass from her dress. "I should get back. We have class tomorrow and I need to review some of our sorcery lessons."

"I'll come with. I could use a refresher, too." Elphaba was a bit shocked by what she was saying, but she followed the blonde girl anyway.

That evening, she returned to the apartment a little tired. Fiyero looked up from the paper when she entered. "I was beginning to worry. I thought Galinda had kidnapped you and was forcing a makeover on you."

Elphaba laughed. "I don't think Glinda - she’s going by that now - is much in the mood for makeovers anymore. I think she really has changed, Fiyero."

He nodded. "I can't say I'm surprised. She's been quieter since Dr. Dillamond died. I thought something had changed."

Elphaba sat beside him. "I need to write Nessa. Glinda's Ama is ill and she has no roommate for next year. They could share a room. Nessa knows no one here and I know Glinda would be willing to show her around."

"Good idea. But do that tomorrow. You look a little tired, and I know you'd hate to be too tired for classes tomorrow. You should get to sleep."

She smiled at him. "I am pretty exhausted. Glinda had me practicing sorcery for two hours. You would think sitting and watching things levitate and change colors wouldn't be so tiring!"

He squeezed her knee. "Well, it's a mental exercise, I guess. You mind if I stay up? I'm not tired yet."

"No, Fiyero, I'm going to force you to sleep," she remarked sarcastically. "Go ahead," Elphaba laughed.

"I was just being polite."

"I know." Elphaba made to stand up.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips quickly before letting her get up. "Good night, Elphaba. I love you."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Goodnight. I love you, too." It occurred to her that it felt normal to say that and she smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba return to Kiamo Ko for the summer.

Chapter 33

 

Elphaba did not relish the thought of returning to Kiamo Ko for the summer. Glinda had continued to be strangely quiet and she couldn't help but think that there was something Glinda had to say that she needed to know. And three months without classes and away from educated minds (well, aside from Fiyero) seemed a boring prospect. Still, it wasn't as if she and Fiyero could simply stay at Shiz all summer. None of their friends, were staying anyway, and his parents would never stand for it. And Fiyero didn't seem to dread going home as much as Elphaba did.

When they arrived, they were greeted with news of a surprise bigger than Nessa's visit. "Your mother is pregnant!" Fiyero's father told his son proudly.

Elphaba bit her lip, trying not to cringe.

Fiyero hugged his mother. “That’s great!”

She merely nodded, uncertain of what to say. Fiyero’s mother wasn’t too old to have children, she supposed. She was still younger than Melena had been when she died, actually. It occurred to Elphaba that Fiyero’s mother must’ve had him at a very young age, perhaps sixteen. She could only hope this new pregnancy would distract his family from the fact that she and Fiyero hadn’t yet gotten pregnant.

Of course, that wasn't the case. They arrived mid-morning and when she was sipping tea with Fiyero’s mother in the afternoon - Fiyero and his father were off discussing something or other - the woman asked, “When are you and Fiyero going to have children?”

She struggled not to gag, though she had expected the question. “When we’ve finished school.” Elphaba didn’t add that she wouldn’t mind waiting longer than that, if she could help it. Though she had known that having children was a requirement of this marriage, it had been an idea she had avoided, pushed out of her head. Marrying a stranger had been hard enough without that thought pestering her.

“Why wait so long?”

“I don’t need a baby when I’m trying to finish school.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Fiyero’s mother said kindly, “You don’t need to finish school. Fiyero does, of course, but you don’t need to.”

“I want to finish school.”

“Why?”

“I like school, ma’am. And as Eminent Thropp, it’s important that I be well-educated.” Elphaba hoped the mention of her station in Munchkinland would make the woman back off.

“Was your great-grandfather, the previous Eminent Thropp, educated at Shiz? Or educated at all past the age of sixteen?”

“No, but I like school.”

“I really hope that’s the only reason. If there are any other issues in that department, you know, behavioral issues, please tell me. I can get you to see the midwife. She’s not just there to help birth children; she’s very good with these things.”

“We are completely fine.” Elphaba remembered the midwife. She’d inspected Elphaba for purity the day she had married Fiyero. She’d also examined her several days after the wedding. She didn’t want the woman invading her privacy any further, and there was absolutely no need to, anyway.

“If you’re certain.”

“I am. We’re just fine.” Elphaba flushed.

The woman looked at Elphaba strangely. “You really care for my son, don’t you?”

“We’re married.” She didn’t feel like discussing her feelings with Fiyero’s parents. It had been hard enough coming to terms with them herself, harder still to tell him. “I do care about him. It’s only natural. I’ve lived with him almost a year.”

“Right. Well, please, let me know if you have any problems.”

“There aren’t any. But I will.”

Up in the throne room, Fiyero and his father were having a similar conversation. “I had expected a similar announcement from the two of you by the end of this year,” his father commented.

“We’re still in school. Elphaba’s smart. She knows how to get around it if need be.” Fiyero swallowed. He didn’t mention the potion he knew she took. “She wants to finish school. I respect that.”

“That’s all it is? She’s at least satisfying you? Because she’s supposed to obey whether she wants to or not…”

“Father, she’s satisfying me. Please stop.” Fiyero was now trying to get the image out of his head of the look in her eyes in the train cabin that morning, to forget the sound of her sweet pleasured sighs. He blinked and shook his head hard. “And even if she wasn’t, I wouldn’t force her. I’m not going to hurt her.”

“You have every right to take what you want.”

“I get what I want without having to take it.” Fiyero sighed. “You asked me about this last time.”

“I’m just concerned. It’s rare for a couple to not have conceived within a year of their marriage. I thought perhaps…”

“You thought wrong,” he said shortly. “There are ways of avoiding it. That’s all.” He didn’t add that he, too, wasn’t fond of the idea of children, at least not just yet.

“You’re the crown prince, it’s important that you eventually beget an heir.”

“Eventually,” Fiyero emphasized. “This conversation is over.” He had figured out that perhaps his mother was having the same conversation with his wife, and he felt the need to save her. When he entered the living room, the two women were sitting in a stony, awkward silence.

Her face brightened when she saw him. “Good afternoon.”

He pulled her out of her chair and kissed her hard. “Let’s take a walk, Fae.”

She looked to his mother and then back to him. “Good idea.” The relief was evident in her face.

He stood up and slid an arm around her waist as they exited the room. When the door shut behind him, he removed his arm. "I thought I'd rescue you. My father implied what kind of conversation you were having with my mother and I thought it might not go well."

Elphaba laughed – not pleasantly. "You were right."

"I'm sorry. My father's been pushing it for a while, but my mother has got to be worse. They seem to think we don't know how to do this on our own. I think we could figure out how to have children eventually, don't you?"

"Eventually," she agreed slowly. "It's not customary for a woman to have been married this long and not either be pregnant or have had a child, is it?"

"Not out here. I'm sorry. Was it like that in Munchkinland?"

"Not quite that bad, but somewhat."

"And no one prepared you for what it was like out here?" Fiyero paused as another thought hit him. "No one could've, could they? Your father didn't bother to find out anything about us."

Elphaba shrugged. "Probably not. He only did what was necessary. Arrange the marriage, make sure I kept myself pure and hand me over when the time came."

"You make it sound like a business deal," Fiyero commented.

"That's what it was. Not just to my father, but to your parents, as well, Fiyero. That's why they're pushing the children thing."

Fiyero blinked. "I guess…" He wasn’t fond of that.

“They wanted what was best for you. Allies make you stronger, make you seem more powerful to your people. That’s why they jumped at the opportunity when my parents wrote them. In politics, marriage is a business deal.”

Fiyero took her hand. "It means more to me than that, though."

She looked at him. "But we'd be married even if it didn't mean anything more than that."

"Yes."

"And part of that deal was that I give you heirs. Another thing that makes a king seem more powerful to his people is his ability to produce children."

"But you didn't consent to that part of the deal."

"I didn't consent to any of it, Fiyero."

"You married me, though,” he reminded her.

"Because I wanted to go to Shiz."

"You consented. That was the part of the deal you wanted."

"And what was the part you wanted, Fiyero? You couldn't have possibly wanted me then."

"I had an inkling. And that's how things are done out here, Elphaba. So it didn't seem so much like a deal or trade to me as it did to you."

"Oh, but it was. As much as you want to romanticize it, Fiyero, it certainly was. For Oz's sake, they inspected me like a prized horse. They couldn't have you getting damaged goods."

"What do you mean they inspected you?"

"A doctor and midwife examined me the day we were to wed. They made sure I was pure, and that I was fertile. There were a lot of questions for my father, as well, about the genetics and if he thought the green skin would be passed down."

Fiyero swallowed hard, feeling a fierce anger bubbling in his chest. "You are not a horse. You are not a piece of property."

"Oh, I know that. It didn't bother me. I'm just trying to show you what your parents see. They don't care if you love me. They don't care if I love you. They don't care if I want children. They want what they traded for. A _fertile_ and powerful wife for their son is what they want."

“They'll get it eventually. But not now."

"I'm pretty sure there was no contract saying we had to have children at a certain time. At least I hope not."

"Did you get what you wanted out of this 'business deal,' Fae?" Fiyero asked softly.

"All I wanted was Shiz. And a husband who was at least respectful. I got more than what I wanted, Fiyero. I got you."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba discuss what they want to do about what they learned from the Wizard.

Chapter 34

 

    One day during their long, dry summer as Elphaba and Fiyero were in the library, Fiyero’s father came in to talk to them. “I understand the two of you got to visit with the Wizard when you were in the City.”

    Elphaba looked up from the book she’d been reading. Fiyero had organized a corner for her to do her research and she’d gathered every book she thought might be even the slightest bit relevant and stacked them together on a large table next to an armchair. “We did.” She cast a sideways glance at Fiyero, who was sitting towards the center of the room looking somewhat alarmed.

    “Why didn’t you mention that?” The man didn’t even look at her and stayed focused on his son.

    “It wasn’t very exciting,” Fiyero said quickly. “We got to tour the Palace, and then he met with us, but it was very short. And it’s not like we actually saw him, Father, just that hideous contraption that speaks for him.”

    “I didn’t get to meet the Wizard in any form until I’d been king for three years. I’m surprised he asked to see you.”

    “I got the feeling it was more about Elphaba,” Fiyero said. “I don’t think he considers us very important at all, Father,” he added darkly.

    His father shrugged. “We aren’t, not in the grand scheme of things. He’s a busy man. What did he want with your wife?”

    “I’m right here, you know,” she muttered.

    “The headmistress at Shiz wrote to him telling him of Elphaba’s educational accomplishments along with her talent for sorcery. And of course, she’s Thropp Third Descending. I guess that made her interesting to him.”

    “What did he say to you?” His father finally acknowledged her presence.

    “Not much of consequence.” Elphaba replied.

    “I cut the meeting short, Father. There was no need for us to be having a political meeting. We were trying to get away from everything and relax. I told the Wizard as much, after I thanked him for his invitation of course. I expect he’ll probably want to revisit that conversation.”

    “Son, I don’t care if you’re having a medical emergency, when the Wizard wants to talk with you, you talk. Do you understand me?”

    “Yes, Father. Why are you so concerned just now?”

    “He sent a letter, requesting both of your presence again within the next year. When you are on holiday from school, of course.”

    Elphaba bit back a groan. “I’m guessing that’s not so much as a request as it is an order.”

    “We’ll go next spring. That’s within a year.” Fiyero waved his father away.

    “And please, don’t be so dismissive with him this time. You have a tribe to lead. Upsetting the Wizard is not going to benefit us.” His father shook his head and left.

    “I figured we’d have to go back eventually,” Elphaba said as the door shut.

    Fiyero got up and threw himself into an armchair beside hers. “I don’t exactly look forward to it.”

    “Neither do I. Do you think what I said, what we said, could that be a problem?” She bit her lip. “I thought you were very respectful when you cut the conversation short.”

    “I don’t think it’s a problem. I think he probably chalked it up to youthful ignorance. If we behave that way again, yes, it might be an issue.”

    “I’ll just have to get better at faking it and hiding my displeasure.” Elphaba laughed.

    “And not one word about what you’re doing.”

    “More like not doing. Fiyero, I’m not as good at this as Dr. Dillamond was. I’m not getting anywhere.”

    He picked up her notebook. “Maybe it’s just the resources we have out here. Back at school…”

    “Back at school I have to be even more careful because there’s Madame Morrible,” she reminded him. “I don’t know that I could get my hands on anything useful there, either.”

    “Don’t give up. We’ll figure it out.” He kissed her hand. “I think right now you’re burning out. It’s all you’ve been doing every day for over a month.”

    “That may be true,” she acknowledged. “I just worry that if I don’t find something soon, more Animals will die. The longer it takes, the worse things are going to get.”

    “And have you thought about what you’ll do when you do find something? Because the route Dr. Dillamond was going didn’t work out too well. Who will you share your findings with? How will you make them known without the Wizard coming after you?”

    “I have no idea.” She buried her face in her hands. “This is a nightmare. I’m never going to get anywhere.”

    “Fae, don’t say that.”

    “Well, what do I do?”

    “Right now? Take a break. You wanted to learn my language, remember? Let me teach you.”

    She smiled. “Why not?” Elphaba climbed into the same armchair as Fiyero. “Teach me.”

    He grinned and nuzzled his head into her neck. “The first thing I’m going to teach you today is how to say, ‘I love you.’”

    “That was difficult enough to learn in one language.” She laughed.

    “I think you’ve got it down pretty well now.”

    She kissed him deeply. “I’m certainly learning.”

    “That you are.” He squeezed her elbow and got up. “I’m going to get us a book.”

    Elphaba woke up six hours later and wiped at her eyes, finding she was alone in the chair. “When did we fall asleep?”

    “ _You_ fell asleep about an hour ago.” Fiyero was thumbing through her notebooks, looking at her research.

    She stretched and stood up, reaching quickly for the notebooks. “What are you doing?” She demanded.

    “I thought you could use a pair of fresh eyes.”

    She tried to ignore the anger she felt. For some reason, it felt as though he was invading something sacred. “Why didn’t you ask me.”

    “You were asleep.” He handed her back the notebook quickly. “I did have a thought, though.”

    “Fiyero, you should’ve asked.” She insisted.

    “I’m sorry,” he said, exasperated. “Will you at least listen to my idea?”

    She put a hand on her hip. “Fine.”

    “What if, instead of studying the brain, you looked at blood? What if you developed a definitive blood test to distinguish between animal and Animals? You’ve been sitting here comparing notes over brain tissue you don’t even have anymore, tissue that’s impossible to find without a dead body. Wouldn’t blood be easier?”

    She blinked slowly, processing. “That’s… not a bad idea.”

    “Are you still mad?”

    “I… you’re brilliant, do you know that?” She threw her arms around his neck. “Just… ask next time?”

    He laughed. “Fair enough.” After a moment he asked, “Is there a reason you’re so protective of that research? Elphaba, we live together. You can touch anything of mine. I don’t care. I’m not hiding anything from you.”

    “I’m not hiding anything. It’s just that research wasn’t mine to begin with.”

    He nodded. “And the green bottle you hide in your drawer?”

    So he’d noticed. She’d only taken it once since they’d been married, examining it for clues like she had every other time, wondering if somehow it would tell her something it hadn’t the previous hundreds of times she’d stared at it. Of course, she’d opened that drawer many times, just never touched the bottle. “It was my mother’s.”

    “Oh.” He bit his lip.

    “She gave it to my Nanny. She said it might have something to do with my birth. That’s all I know.”

    “I see. Thank you for sharing that, Fae. I didn’t mean to push…”

    “Don’t. You were right. It’s not fair for me to hold things back. The same with this research. I’m sorry.”

    “Sometimes you need to hold things back, though. I understand that, too. You need your own space and your own time.”

    “And you don’t?”

    “I wasn’t left alone as much as you were growing up. Being alone isn’t something I’m used to. We’re different. That doesn’t mean we don’t work.”

    She kissed him. “You’re right. Because we definitely do work.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has a girls' night out with Glinda, Pfanee and Shen-Shen.

Chapter 35

 

    When they returned to Shiz, they arrived several days before Nessa was to arrive, though Glinda was already there. She invited Elphaba out for a “girls’ night” with Pfanee and Shen-Shen. Elphaba was hesitant to accept.

    “You should go,” Fiyero told her.

    “You’re insane,” she replied quickly.

    “I just mean that you haven’t spent a lot of time with other women your age, and it’s been mostly just you and me for the past few months. I know you’re a little unsure about Pfanee and Shen-Shen, but Glinda will be there. She’s your friend. You’ve said yourself she’s intelligent and you respect her. If they’re her friends, you should give them a chance.”

    Elphaba sighed. “You are too wise for your own good, my love.” And that was the last they spoke of it.

    The four girls sat alone in a quiet corner of the cafe, sipping small glasses of wine and munching on salads. Conversation was strained, at best, though Glinda tried hard.

    “So, Elphaba, tell me about your relationship with Fiyero.” Pfanee said.

    “Why is that the only interesting thing about me?”

    “We’ve been discussing school for the past hour, Elphie, and we’re all focused on different paths. She’s just asking.” Glinda said gently.

    “Right. Well, why don’t you tell me about your relationship with Avaric?” Elphaba took another sip of wine.

    “That ended.” Pfanee said shortly as she exchanged looks with Shen-Shen.

    “I saw that look!” Glinda exclaimed. “What happened?”

    Pfanee bit her lip and looked at Elphaba. “This doesn’t leave the table. You can’t share this with anyone, even your husband.”

    “I’m not the kind of woman who tells her husband every single thing she does. You have my word.” Elphaba promised.

    Pfanee leaned in conspiratorially. “Avaric and I… well, we…”

    “They had sex.” Shen-Shen said bluntly.

    “Shen-Shen!” Pfanee shrieked.

    “It’s the truth.”

    Pfanee sighed. “It was my first time. I knew it would hurt. He did, too. But he _liked_ that it hurt me, got rough with me. I couldn’t look at him after that. I broke it off.”

    Glinda brought her hand to her mouth. “That’s awful. Oh, Pfanee, I’m so sorry. That is not how any girl wants to remember her first time.”

    Elphaba nodded. “That is terrible.” What she didn’t say was that it didn’t surprise her at all. Avaric enjoyed watching people suffer.

    “Shen-Shen got lucky. She had her first time before we even came to Shiz and it barely hurt.” Pfanee said. When Shen-Shen glared at her, Pfanee shrugged. “Since we’re sharing.”

    “I have nothing to share in that regard,” Glinda said quietly. Then she turned to Elphaba. “You?”

    She swallowed hard. “You know Fiyero and I hadn’t met until the day of the wedding. So of course, it was probably more awkward than either of you had.”

    “And did it hurt?”

    “A bit and only for a moment. He was very gentle. Fiyero is a very kind man. He…” She flushed.

    “What?”

    “He’s always tries to please me. That night was no different. That’s all.”

    “And did he?”

    Elphaba gulped down the entire glass of wine. “Yes.”

    “You know,” Shen-Shen said with a low voice, “I’ve heard things about Vinkun men. That they’re, uh, larger in certain places? And that they’re _very_ skilled when it comes to lovemaking. Is that true?”

    She pursed her lips before answering. “I haven’t been with anyone else. I wouldn’t know his skill versus anyone else’s.”

    “Come on, Elphaba, tell us.” Pfanee giggled.

    “Fine. It’s true, very, very true.” Elphaba caught herself giggling as well. “And I am not going to complain about that. Ever.”

    Glinda raised her eyebrows. “I don’t think I can look at your husband the same way.” And then she fell into the same fit of laughter that the rest of the girls were having.

    “Oh, you’d better not behave any differently towards him. If he had any idea I’d told you anything… well, I don’t think he’d care too much, but I’d rather he not know.”

    “And otherwise? I mean, do you two get along or is it all just good sex?”

    “We get along just fine. In every way. I didn’t choose him, but I’m certainly glad it was him. He’s the most kind man I’ve ever met, and intelligent, too.”

    “That’s so sweet. Avaric definitely wasn’t kind.” Pfanee frowned.

    “Then why did you go out with him in the first place?”

    “He’s handsome. And his parents have a lot of money. I realize now that may not have been the best decision. Does Fiyero have any brothers?”

    “His brother is a little young for you,” Elphaba laughed. “He’s thirteen.”

    “Give him a few years.” Shen-Shen joked.

    “They’ve also already chosen a bride for him.”

    “So you and Fiyero, it had been decided when you were young?” Shen-Shen asked.

    “Very.”

    “That must’ve been strange growing up, knowing you couldn’t even have a crush on a boy because you had to marry some man you didn’t even know.”

    “I wasn’t one for crushes, arrangement or not. But knowing since I was a child was a little strange. I dreaded the day I was to marry for years.”

    “I can imagine.” Glinda sighed. “I’m glad it turned out so well.”

    “When you were a child, what did you imagine he’d be like?” Pfanee asked.

    “I tried not to think about it too much,” Elphaba admitted. “I did hope he’d be kind and smart. It never occurred to me hope I would love him or that he would love me, or to even think about the physical aspect with anything other than fear.”

    Glinda sipped daintily at her wine. “So you got more than you hoped for.”

    “Much more.”

    “I’m jealous,” Shen-Shen stated. “You got lucky.”

    “I did,” Elphaba couldn’t help smiling.

    “Enough about her and her perfect marriage,” Pfanee said, obviously jealous as well. “Shen-Shen, are you going to tell us about that boy back home?”

    “Boys. Well, some boys. Some men.” Shen-Shen clarified.

    “Oooh!” Glinda bounced in her seat. “Tell us everything.”

    “Well, my first was an older guy…”

    When Elphaba returned home to Fiyero, he was already in bed, reading a book. She quickly threw off her clothes and crawled in beside him, at which he smiled. “You seem happy.”

    “I just… after talking with the girls about relationship disasters, I realize just how lucky I am to have married you.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda tells Elphaba what's really been bothering her.

Chapter 36

 

    Elphaba waited in Glinda’s room on the day Nessa was to arrive, wanting to help her sister unpack and settle in. Fiyero graciously offered to wait outside and help Nanny and Nessa unload their things.

    Nanny entered first, heaving a single bag down and panting. Looking at Elphaba, she said, “Your husband is quite the gentleman. I don’t think I could’ve carried all of our things myself.”

    Fiyero pushed Nessa into the room with at least three bags slung over his shoulder. “I think that’s everything.”

    “Thank you again, Fiyero.” Nessa said, then turned to her sister. “Fabala!”

    “Nessie, it’s nice to have you here.” Elphaba grabbed a bag from Fiyero and helped him put a few things down.

    “And you must be Glinda.” Nessa smiled.

    “Yes. It’s good to meet you, Nessarose. Elphaba speaks very highly of you,” Glinda beamed at Nessa.

    “Likewise.”

    A few minutes later as Nessa, Nanny and Fiyero examined the room designated for the chaperone, Glinda pulled Elphaba aside. “I think I know what happened to my Ama.”

    “What are you talking about?”

    Glinda sighed heavily. “When we first got here, Madame Morrible wanted to pull Ama Clutch and I out of the house that my parents rented and put us in the larger group dorm and have her watch over a whole group of girls. At the time, that was a horrible thought to me. So I lied, and said that Ama Clutch had some mental issues and that she was ill. Elphaba, the symptoms I described are the exact same thing she has now. I did this to her.” Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes.

    “How could you have possibly done this to her?” Elphaba asked.

    “Sorcery? I’m not certain.”

    “Glinda, you and I are both in sorcery class, you know that there’s a spell for everything. I somehow doubt you knew the spell or even would’ve used it if you had known it.”

    “Of course not.”

    “Neither one of us can make something happen just because we want it to.” Elphaba insisted. But there was one other person who may have wanted it to happen, who knew exactly what Glinda had described. “When did you say your Ama actually fell ill?”

    “Around the time that Dr. Dillamond died.”

    Elphaba blanched. “What?”

    “What is it?”

    She decided it was time to tell her best friend her theory. Elphaba wouldn’t have to tell her everything, not the research. “You told Madame Morrible. She _does_ know the spell.”

    “You can’t mean that Madame Morrible did this?”

    “Glinda, that’s exactly what I mean.”

    After a moment, Glinda said, “That does make sense.”

    “It makes perfect sense. She must’ve seen something when Dr. Dillamond died, and Morrible didn’t want her as a liability, so she made her crazy.” Elphaba clenched her fists. “I can’t believe this!”

    “What do you mean she saw something?”

    “I mean that Madame Morrible had Dr. Dillamond murdered and Ama Clutch knew.” Elphaba said quickly.

    “You can’t be serious!”

    “I’ve never been more serious.”

    “I know she had a problem with Animals in academia, but she wouldn’t… would she?” Glinda was wide-eyed.

    “She would.” Elphaba lowered her voice. “I found the body, Glinda. Fiyero was with me. Madame Morrible’s little TikTok creature was there.”

    Glinda grabbed Elphaba’s had. “No.”

    “Yes.”

    The young woman shook her head. “You’re talking about a huge conspiracy.”

    “One that may go all the way to the Wizard.”

    “Now you’re the one who is crazy.”

    “If Ama Clutch could tell us what she saw, maybe she could confirm some of this.”

    “She’s too far gone, Elphie.”

    “You don’t think maybe there’s a spell?”

    Glinda shook her head. “I’ve tried, Elphaba. I’ve been trying to fix this for months.”

    Elphaba sighed. “You’re probably right. It wouldn’t do any good, anyway.”

    Fiyero came up and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Catching up?”

    She jumped. How had she not noticed him re-enter the room? “You could say that.”

    “Well, I came to ask you to rescue me. Nessa has been pestering me to join her in going to services, and while I’m trying very hard to be polite…” He bit his lip.

    “Oh, I’ll handle this.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the other room. “I apologize, sweet sister, I was just having a quick conversation with Glinda.”

    “That’s fine, Fabala. I was just asking Fiyero where I might find somewhere that holds services at least twice a week.”

    “And asking him to go with you?” Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

    “Just because his people are godless doesn’t mean he can’t find religion.”

    “First of all, his people aren’t necessarily godless. Many years ago, his people had many gods. Second of all, and last of all, as well, Fiyero is not going with you. Ever.”

    “You’re not even letting him decide that.”

    “Because he knows I don’t want him to and he knows that you want him to and so whatever he chooses will upset someone. I’m not doing that to him. Now, let’s start unpacking. We’re meeting everyone for dinner later, and it’d be nice if you were unpacked. Let’s get to it.”

    Fiyero gave her a grateful look.

    That evening, multiple eyes were on her little group. Between her, Fiyero and her sister, she supposed their group was a lot to look at. She hoped that Nessa didn’t notice the stares of her new classmates.

    The group, however, welcomed Nessa with open arms. Pfanee and Shen-Shen immediately told Nessa how lovely she looked. Avaric was not present (Elphaba wondered if that had something to do with Pfanee, but knew better than to ask). Boq talked with her excitedly about things in Munchkinland. Crope and Tibbett fawned over Nessa, which surprised her and delighted her at the same time.

    “Tell me, Nessarose, since Elphaba was arranged to marry Fiyero, does that mean you’re spoken for as well?”

    “No. That was a… special situation.”

    “Well, I’m certain you’ll have many suitors in the next few weeks, then, vying for your hand in marriage.” Tibbett told her.

    “Oh, don’t flatter me!” Nessa blushed.

    “It’s true! Just you wait.”

    “She seems to be enjoying herself,” Fiyero said in her ear.

    “I think she is, yes,” Elphaba murmured.

    “That’s good.” Fiyero slid a hand onto her knee.

    “Can the two of you participate over there? You can fawn over each other later! We’re all here now.” Boq whined.

    “Yes, we all are.” Elphaba looked around the table. She felt Fiyero's hand on her knee. She saw her sister smiling shyly, her Nanny with her arms folded sternly. She watched Glinda laugh at something Tibbett said. Shen-Shen giggled in approval and some comment Boq made. And it was then she realized that she felt something strange: a sense of belonging. Here at Shiz, with her husband, with her sister, with her friends, she was finally starting to feel at home.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba have Nanny and Nessa over for dinner and Fiyero goes out of his way to impress them, embarassing Elphaba in the process.

Chapter 37

 

    One night after classes began, Fiyero said to her, “We didn’t do anything for our anniversary.”

    “So?” She put down the book she was reading and looked at him.

    “Couples usually celebrate their anniversary.”

    “Fiyero, we didn’t even love each other then. We barely knew each other. Why celebrate that?” Elphaba rolled her eyes.

    “Because we love each other now.” He leaned over and kissed her.

    “That wasn’t a happy day for me. Was it for you?”

    “It was an… awkward day.” Fiyero laughed.

    “You’re telling me. But Fiyero, that’s not something I feel like celebrating.”

    He was quiet for a moment. “What if we celebrated another time, then? Maybe we could celebrate over the winter holidays, instead. Because that was when we were finally in the same place. That could be our anniversary.”

    “I don’t see the point in anniversaries at all, but I do like the idea better when you put it that way.” Elphaba smiled at him. “How, exactly, do people celebrate anniversaries?”

    “They take the day off, sometimes take a week or two. Sometimes they get one another gifts. They have a nice dinner, make love, relax and enjoy one another’s company.”

    “I think I could do that.”

    “The winter holidays it is, then. Do you want to stay at Kiamo Ko or can I take you somewhere else?”

    “It doesn’t matter to me, Fiyero. We’ve been to the City. We’re already going to have to go back there by spring. I can’t think of where else there is to go.” She crawled a little closer to him. “Besides, it doesn’t sound like any of the things you were describing requires a certain locale.”

    “That’s true. We’ll just stay at Kiamo Ko. I can arrange for us to eat on our own on a certain night, be left completely alone. Does that sound agreeable?”

    “You’re the one who wanted to do this, Fiyero. It sounds nice.” She kissed his cheek.

    Fiyero ran his hands up and down her hips. “Now, it’s getting late, and I was thinking that we could…”

    “You read my mind.” She laughed, arms around his neck.

    Nessa and Nanny were to come over for dinner the next night, and Fiyero was a little nervous, obsessively cleaning the apartment.

    “You don’t need to clean our bedroom, my sweet. I don’t think they’re going to ask to go in there.” Elphaba was reading on the loveseat, her eyebrows raised in amusement at her husband’s anxious behavior.

    “What if they want to tour the apartment?”

    “The apartment is two rooms, Fiyero.”

    He collapsed next to her. “I’m sorry. Your Nanny doesn’t know me, and while I think Nessa likes me…”

    “You’re worried about impressing my family?” Elphaba cackled. “Fiyero, don’t be. It doesn’t matter. Besides, once they eat your cooking, they’re going to love you. I would think you owned a restaurant in a past life.”

    “I thought you didn’t believe in past lives.”

    “It’s a turn of phrase.” She sighed. “Why don’t you focus on dinner? Let me handle whatever cleaning there is left to be done.”

    He got back up. “Good idea.”

    When Nessa and Nanny arrived, Fiyero had only just finished in the kitchen, steam still coming of the stew and pasta he’d placed on the small table. Elphaba got up and answered the door. “Good evening, Nessa, Nanny.”

    Nanny pushed Nessa inside and scanned the room. “Good evening, Fabala.”

    Fiyero rushed over. “Here, why don’t you get seated at the table?” He’d left an open area for Nessa’s chair. “Dinner is fresh off the stove.” He took the old woman’s arm and led her to the table, then pushed Nessa’s chair up to her seat.

    “Don’t rush them, Fiyero,” Elphaba said, trying not to laugh. “Besides, they’ll probably burn their tongues if they eat the food right now.” She glared at her husband when he pulled her chair out for her, but took a seat as well.

    Fiyero was still standing. “What would you ladies like to drink? We’ve got water, milk, juice and some wine.”

    “You are not a waiter. For Oz’s sake, Fiyero, sit down!” Elphaba was getting a little frustrated with his behavior. She didn’t like it when he was begging for approval. She found it offputting and nauseating. She stood up. “Let me handle the drinks.”

    “No,” he insisted. “If someone asks for water and you spill a drop…”

    She put her head in her hands. “I give up.”

    “Water for me, please,” Nessa said uneasily.

    “I believe I’ll have the same.” Nanny said staunchly.

    “Fae?” Fiyero asked. “What do you want?”

    She had told him never to call her that in front of anyone, and she cringed. “Juice is fine.”

    Fiyero managed not to trip as he brought everyone drinks and finally sat down. “How have your first weeks been, Nessa?”

    “Oh, everyone here has been so helpful and wonderful.” Nessa smiled.

    Nanny began spooning food into Nessa’s mouth. “Except for that awful Madame Morrible. Nessa needs special accommodations, and she has just made us jump through hoops to get them, if she’s willing to give them at all.”

    “That doesn’t surprise me,” Elphaba commented. “She’s not the kindest woman in Oz.”

    “Fiyero, this is delicious.” Nessa exclaimed after swallowing her first few bites. “Elphaba, you got so lucky marrying such a good cook. Nanny, stop feeding me and try this!”

    “He always makes our meals. Compared to what he makes, anything I make would just taste terrible.” Elphaba laughed.

    “Well, you’re so talented at everything else, my darling, it’s only fair I be better than you at something.” Fiyero replied.

    She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. First he’d called her “Fae,” and now he’d referred to her as “my darling,” and she was not pleased with public affection, however small. “You’re exaggerating.”

    “I’m not. Nessa, if you ever need any help in your classwork, Elphaba’s a whiz at just about everything.”

    “This is not bad,” Nanny acknowledged before going back to feeding Nessa. “I will finish it as soon as Nessa has finished her food.”

    “Thank you.” Fiyero said graciously.

    “I did hear something about you being at the top of your class last year, Fabala.” Nessa said between bites.

    “I was,” Elphaba was getting tired of the attention on her. “Fiyero was in the top ten, too, you know. And your roommate, Miss Glinda, she was a very close second to me. If she hadn’t gotten that one question wrong during our sorcery final, she might’ve beaten me.”

    “I see you’re surrounding yourself with intelligent people.” Nanny observed, giving Fiyero a searching look. “How are the two of you getting on personally?”

    Fiyero put a hand over Elphaba’s on the table. “We are getting on just fine, thank you.”

    “I know that it’s a bit of an odd situation, but Frexspar wanted me to impress upon you that it’s important that the two of you keep up appearances. You seem to be doing well at that.”

    “It’s more than just appearances,” Fiyero said quietly. “I love Elphaba very much.”

    Elphaba wanted to crawl out of her skin and go hide in the bedroom.

    “That’s very sweet,” Nessa said.

    “It’s very true,” Fiyero insisted.

    “Fiyero,” Elphaba found her voice was strained and thin, “Please, stop. You’re trying too hard. I realize you’re trying to show them what a wonderful man you are, but you need to stop.” She withdrew her hand from his.

    There was an uncomfortable silence before Fiyero said, “You’re probably right. Nessa, Nanny, I apologize. Elphaba and I have spent the past year getting to know each other and coming to love each other and I guess I just wanted her family to like me.”

    Nanny laughed suddenly. “I don’t understand why it matters.”

    “Neither do I, honestly,” Elphaba added.

    “I just wanted to show them that you’re happy and that…”

    “That you’re good for me?” Elphaba supplied. She smiled halfheartedly at her husband. “Fiyero, stop. Just be you. That’s who I fell in love with. Let them figure out who you are on their own, like I did. Let them love you for you. Like I do.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba lectures Fiyero on his behavior at dinner. An incident in sorcery class causes the girls to make a change in plans.

Chapter 38

   

    When Nessa and Nanny left later that night, Fiyero drew her into his arms and kissed her. “I’m sorry, Fae.”

    “I told you not to call me that in front of them,” she murmured as she pulled away. “Fiyero, that was incredibly uncomfortable. Why does it matter what Nanny or Nessa think of you? We’re already married and there’s nothing they can do about it. How they feel about you doesn’t change how I feel.”

    “Honey…”

    “Oh, don’t you _dare_ call me that! Ever!” She stomped into the bedroom.

    He followed. “You’re a little unreasonably angry right now.”

    “Fiyero, my relationship with my family is complicated. You know that. You don’t need to put yourself in the middle of it.” She sat down on the bed.

    Fiyero climbed up beside her, though he didn’t touch her. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted them to approve of me.”

    “They don’t need to. I love you, Fiyero. That’s all that matters. You don’t see me acting like an idiot in front of your parents.” She leaned a head on his shoulder. “I’m not angry with you, just irritated.”

    He took her hand. “We won’t have them over again.”

    “You don’t have to do that. I’m sure Nessa will insist on visiting on occasion. But please don’t behave like that again when they come over.”

    “I love you, you know.”

    “You’ve made that pretty clear.” She laughed. “You don’t have to tell everyone, though. I’m perfectly happy keeping this to ourselves, my sweet. This relationship has had enough intrusion from the outside world from the beginning.”

    “You’ve talked to Glinda about us.”

    She flushed. “That’s different than fawning all over the place trying to get her to like me. We’re just talking. She tells me things, too. You can talk to Boq, if you want to. I don’t care. I just meant that I don’t want you dragging anyone into this. Talking about it is fine.” She kissed his cheek.

    “That’s reasonable.”

    In sorcery class a few days later, Elphaba found herself getting bored with the usual transformation spells and candle-lighting. “Madame Morrible, are we ever going to learn anything of substance?”

    “Miss Elphaba, you do understand that we must begin with the small things.” Madame Morrible said haughtily.

    “We’ve been doing the small things for months now. Is this really all there is to magic?”

    “Anything more requires special permission from the Wizard, whom I understand you’ve met. Would you please step outside with me? And Miss Glinda, too?” The old woman glared at her and waved her hand shortly towards the door.

    Elphaba reluctantly followed as the woman strode out of the room and cracked the door. “What is this about?” She demanded.

    Glinda stood beside her. “Madame, if Elphaba said anything out of line, I apologize on her behalf and…”

    “No, no, Miss Glinda,” Madame Morrible said, “I wanted to talk to you - both of you - about meeting the Wizard.”

    “What?” Glinda’s mouth hung open.

    “Miss Elphaba, I understand that you’ve met him and that an invitation has been extended for you to speak with him again. I would like Miss Glinda to join you.”

    “But Fiyero…” Elphaba began.

    “He can join the two of you. It’s only appropriate someone be there to keep an eye on the two of you. The arrangements have been made.”

    “Arrangements? For when?” Elphaba didn’t like things being decided for her. She and Fiyero had plans.

    “Next week. The fall holidays.”

    “Absolutely not!” Elphaba exclaimed. “That’s too soon. There is no way.”

    “Elphaba, please,” Glinda murmured.

    “You can’t just send us off to the City with no notice like this!”

    “Madame, could you give us a moment?” Glinda asked, casting a sideways glance at her friend and giving her a harsh look.

    Madame Morrible nodded solemnly. “I suggest you try to talk some sense into Miss Elphaba.” She said before she swept away.

    “Elphaba, you can’t refuse this. If you don’t go, then I probably don’t get to go. Please, Elphie, don’t do this to me. I’m begging you.”

    “This was not how things were supposed to go.”

    “And since when did you go see the Wizard? You told me Fiyero took you to the City, but you never said a word about the Wizard.” Glinda put her hands on her hips.

    “I… it wasn’t in the plan.” Elphaba sighed. “Glinda, he’s not a good man. It’s not worth it. You don’t want to associate with him.”

    “That’s my decision!” Glinda cried. “Please, give me this.”

    She’d never seen Glinda so hopeless, so… undignified. “I’ll talk to Fiyero about it.”

    Fiyero reacted almost the same way she did. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

    “Neither do I.” She told him. “But Glinda would be devastated. She already has her heart set on it.”

    “And you don’t want to refuse?”

    “Oh, I want to.” Elphaba muttered. “But we also have to think about what it would look like if we don’t go, Fiyero.”

    “We have to go, don’t we?” Fiyero asked.

    “I think we do.”

    “Well, at least it wasn’t the winter holidays. I wanted to celebrate our anniversary in peace. I’d be angry if he ruined that.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Fae, I really don’t want to go. I wish I could take you away from this.”

    “Now you’re being ridiculous.” Elphaba shrugged. “This is our world. We need to live in it. And there are consequences for certain behavior. Don’t run away into fantasy land, Yero. Besides, if we had nothing to fight against, how would you be Yero my hero?”

    He smiled widely at that. “I love it when you call me that.”

    “I know.” She kissed him.

    “I guess you should go see Glinda and tell her the good news,” he said sarcastically. “We’re headed to the City. Again.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero find themselves in a somewhat uncomfortable situation.

Chapter 39

 

    “One compartment with two beds for the _three_ of us? This is a joke, right?” Glinda stood in the doorway of their train compartment.

    “I wish it were. And I wish I was surprised at all.” Elphaba sighed and put her things down, merely glad she’d had enough forethought to pack a decent nightgown. “Fiyero and I will take this bed.”

    “This is indecent!” Glinda exclaimed.

    “I’m going to see if there are any remaining open compartments I can pay for at the last minute.” Fiyero kissed Elphaba’s cheek and headed down the hallway of the train car.

    “This is part of the reason I was hesitant to take this trip. I’d much rather have had more time to plan and handle any issues myself.” Elphaba told Glinda. “When we have to change, Fiyero will leave the room. He’ll be good. He’s very respectful. I promise.”

    “You’re a married couple, Elphaba…”

    “We’ll survive. It won’t be like this once we’re in the City.” Elphaba shrugged. Yes, she and Fiyero liked privacy, but it wasn’t the end of the world. He probably wasn’t pleased, of course. Neither was she, but Glinda was reacting badly enough for everyone.

    Fiyero appeared again. “They’re full. When we get to the City, I’ll make sure our hotel accommodations are different. And I’ll make certain the ride back is arranged correctly. I’m sorry.”

    “It’s not your fault,” Elphaba said. “This was probably the cheapest choice and that’s what Morrible opted for, no matter how awkward it would be for us.”

    “We’ll make it work,” Fiyero said earnestly.

    Glinda bit her lip. “We have to.” She sat down on her bed.

    “It’s just until we reach the City,” Elphaba tried.

    “Right.” Glinda looked at Elphaba. “Tell me about your visit with the Wizard.”

    Elphaba bit her lip. “Well, you know I told you Fiyero took me to the City during the spring holidays. We got in late and the next morning a Gale Force guard shows up at our door and basically demands we go see the Wizard. Apparently, Fiyero’s father had told someone or other that we were going to be in the City and the Wizard wanted to see us.”

    “What was he like?”

    “He was hiding behind that hideous mask thing of his. And he was cruel. Glinda, we’ve talked about what happened to Dr. Dillamond. You know I think Morrible had something to do with it, but after talking to the Wizard, I think he gave her the go-ahead.”

    “Why would His Ozness do something like that?”

    “Because Dr. Dillamond was causing trouble. You know that. He basically said Dr. Dillamond was a fraud and a charlatan. He also made some inferences about Fiyero’s people. At that point, Fiyero very politely asked if we could leave. He said we were relaxing and that we didn’t wish to talk politics. A few weeks later, the Wizard sent a letter demanding we see him again within the year. We were going to go in the spring. I wasn’t particularly looking forward to it after our last trip.”

    Glinda nodded. “You really think he killed Dr. Dillamond?”

    “Yes.”

    “And he made it pretty clear,” Fiyero added. “I’d rather not deal with the man anymore than we have to.”

    “He is the ruler of Oz, though. We don’t really have a choice.”

    “I wonder whatever happened to the Ozma Regents,” Elphaba wondered aloud. “I mean, if he were to disappear, who would take over?”

    “Elphaba!” Glinda exclaimed. “Saying something like that, insinuating what you just did, that could be considered treason.”

    “Fae,” Fiyero said, “I know how you feel. And Glinda would never betray you.” He gave Glinda a look. “But maybe you should be careful what you say.”

    Elphaba huffed but shut her mouth.

    After several dreadful hours of chattering between the three of them, it was time for bed. Fiyero respectfully headed into the hallway as the two girls changed. “You two are… I mean, it won’t be weird… someone else being in the room while you two sleep?” Glinda asked.

    “If you’re trying to say something, say it. And yes, it might be weird. It was weird the first night I shared a room with him. Sharing a room with two people will be strange. If you’re asking if we’re going to behave, Glinda, then you’re being ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen.”

    “Right. I’m sorry, that was a strange question.” Glinda crawled into her bed. “You can let him back in.”

    Elphaba opened the door. “It was a strange question.” She smiled at Fiyero as he stepped back into the compartment. It was odd. He never slept with a shirt on, but tonight he had one on. She supposed it was only proper.

    “Good night, Glinda,” Fiyero said kindly.

    “Good night, you two.”

    Fiyero climbed into the bed and pulled Elphaba next to him. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

    “I love you, too.” She stared at the wall of their compartment, listening to his breathing, and to Glinda’s. When it sounded as though Glinda was asleep, she murmured, “This is a bit strange.”

    “I know.” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “I wonder how poor families do it, you know, the whole family sleeping in the same room.”

    Elphaba shuddered at the thought, glad her family had never been _that_ poor. “I have no idea. When we get to the hotel…”

    “Don’t talk to me about it, Fae, or I might want more than I can have right now. In fact, I already do.” He kissed the top of her head.

    “You have no willpower.” She laughed.

    “I do. I’m lying here with you right now.”

    “You do that often.”

    “Yes, but usually it’s just after or there’s at least the option to…” Fiyero sighed. “You’re teasing me.”

    “I am not.” Elphaba pouted. “If I were teasing, I’d wiggle my hips against yours a little or…”

    “Now you _are_ teasing and you’d better stop or Glinda is going to see more of either one of us than she ever wants to see.” Fiyero threatened.

    Elphaba flushed. “I didn’t realize that you were that obsessed with sex.”

    “Mmm,” he murmured, “I’m not. But you don’t realize how attractive you are to me. When you’re right here and I know I can’t, it’s different. Haven’t you ever tried to make yourself stop thinking about something and that only made it worse?”

    “Yes. And now I’m thinking about things I shouldn’t.” She pulled away from him a little bit. “Maybe we shouldn’t sleep so close.”

    “That might be the best idea.” Fiyero commented. “I don’t like it, though.”

    She turned over. “You slept without holding me for the first eighteen years of your life, Fiyero. You can do it again.”

    “I suppose.” He turned away from her. “You have no idea what sort of things I’m going to do to you when we get to the hotel.”

    “I’ll be looking forward to it.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Glinda have a shocking and unpleasant conversation with the Wizard.

Chapter 40

 

    Panting, Elphaba asked, “How am I supposed to walk tomorrow?” Her voice came out raspy and hoarse.

    He brushed the sweat from her forehead. “You’ll find a way.”

    She threw her head back against the pillow. “That was intense.”

    “I’ve been thinking about it the whole train ride, what did you expect?” He laughed. “You didn’t seem to think it was too much. And you’re the one who waited for me naked on the bed like that after I came back into the room.”

    “It wasn’t too much. At least not at the time. Now that feeling is returning to my body I’m starting to realize, though, that I’m going to be incredibly sore.”

    “You went numb?”

    “Not so much numb as consumed with a different sort of feeling. They say alcohol masks pain. So does sex, I think, at least when you’re enjoying it.”

    He kissed her navel. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

    “I can’t remember a time I didn’t.” She admitted. “I’m going to sleep well tonight.”

    He climbed up on his elbows. “We might want to remake the bed, though. The sheets are tangled everywhere.”

    “I don’t care. I’m not getting up until I absolutely have to.”

    Fiyero kissed her. “Whatever you want.” He leaned back on his own pillow. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

    “I’m pretty sure I’m too exhausted to be nervous now. I’ll bet Glinda’s in her room pacing. Or already putting on make-up. Twelve hours early.”

    “Eight hours, Fae.”

    “Sweet Oz, where does the time go?” Elphaba grumbled. "I wonder if I should get to sleep soon.”

    He kissed her again, as though it were a simple kiss goodnight. “Well, then.”

    But his kiss made her start to lose herself again, and she wanted to hang on to that feeling for awhile more. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Maybe not just yet…”

    The next day, the three friends sat in the same familiar conference room and Elphaba tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. After a few minutes, Fiyero grabbed her hand. “Relax.”

    “Elphie,” Glinda said softly, “don’t panic.”

    “I’m not.” Elphaba snapped. She thought about saying she’d rather not be there at all, but she didn’t know what kind of spells were in these rooms, if everything they were saying was being listened to somehow. “I’m just tired.” She gave Fiyero a look.

    He raised his eyebrows. “Why? You slept just fine.”

    She shook her head and looked at her lap. “How would you know? You were too busy sleeping to notice how I was sleeping.”

    Glinda just looked at the two of them with confusion. “Is something wrong?”

    “Nothing.” The couple answered in unison.

    A guard walked into the room. “All rise for his Ozness, our glorious Wizard.” The contraption and a screen were wheeled in behind him.

    The three stood and bowed/curtseyed. Glinda was watching the ridiculous procession with wide-eyes, but the fantastical quality had faded for Elphaba and she didn’t care to even pay much attention. She stood staring at the floor until they were informed they could be seated again.

    A voice came from the contraption, “Master Fiyero, I wasn’t certain you’d be here.”

    “He’s my husband, why wouldn’t he be?” Elphaba asked.

    “Because I asked to see you and Miss Glinda on this visit. I assumed he’d join you, of course, but I wasn’t certain he’d be present. I wanted to speak to the two witches.”

    “Did you want me to leave, Sir?” Fiyero demanded.

    “Just for a few moments. I have some very sensitive things to discuss with these two young women. A guard will come for you in a tick.”

    “Wait,” Elphaba was starting to feel uncertain about this meeting. “He’s a prince. What could you possibly need that he can’t be present for?”

    “Fae, it’s fine.” Fiyero got up and followed a guard out of the room.

    “This is just posturing and frankly, Your Ozness, it’s ridiculous.” Elphaba said.

    “Elphie!” Glinda spoke for the first time since the Wizard had entered. “Your Ozness, I apologize for my friend. She’s just a little tired today and I fear that has made her irritable.”

    But she wasn’t tired, not really. Elphaba was used to not getting a lot of sleep. She’d never needed much sleep to function, and she’d often stayed up too late studying. She was frustrated because of where she was, the fact that her husband had just been sent out of the room, and that she was in the presence of the thing she probably hated most. She didn’t contradict her friend, though.

    “I wanted to discuss an offer with the two of you.” The head continued talking, ignoring Glinda’s apology.

    “What kind of offer, Sir?” Glinda asked eagerly.

    “It was Madame Morrible’s idea, actually. I need some… assistance in keeping the peace. And with both of your sorcery power and your intelligence, I think you’d make find candidates to be Adepts. Miss Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending, you would be perfect in Munchkinland. In fact, if your sister holds similar talents, we could send her and her chaperone out to Quadling Country. And Miss Glinda, we could send you back to Gillikin. We don’t need anyone in Winkie country.”

    “Excuse me?” Elphaba felt her face get hot with anger.

    “The people out there are barbaric. Future plans would eradicate any substantial population anyway…”

    “Eradicate? You’re talking about my husband, his people.” She stood, unable to believe what she was hearing.

    “A husband I should think you have no love for. You were coerced into such a silly marriage, and I have the power to - with your consent - declare it null and void. You would be free to finish Shiz without feeling beholden to that man or his stupid people.”

    Glinda stared at her. “Elphie, think before you speak.”

    “You underestimate him, and his people.” Elphaba said slowly.

    “Come off it!” The voice boomed. “I’m offering to free you from everything that binds you and holds you back. In fact, I might even allow you to continue that silly Goat’s research. I can provide you with whatever you would need. It would be fruitless, of course, but if that would satisfy your whims…”

    The idea didn't even make her pause, though. She wouldn't trade the death of Animals for death of the Vinkuns. She didn't like it at all. “And what if I didn’t want my marriage annulled? What if I’d rather be in the Vinkus?”

    “Then you’d be placing yourself in the path of imminent harm.” The floating head said simply. “Your husband and his people are done. I wouldn’t give it more than five years.”

    “Why? What did anyone out there ever do to you?”

    “Enough.” He said dismissively. “I’ll have your husband escorted back in here. I don’t need an answer now, though you won’t be able to talk it over with anyone. When you graduate, you will be summoned here again to talk. But until then, your lips will remain sealed, like your minds.”

    Elphaba saw Madame Morrible emerge from the scrim that the whole procession had entered behind and before she could say anything, the old woman began waving her hands and Elphaba felt groggy, collapsing back into her chair. When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing would come out.

    “Think it over,” the Wizard’s voice echoed in her mind.    


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finds that something doesn't feel quite right.

Chapter 41

 

She was vaguely conscious of Fiyero entering in the room and putting his hand on hers. Elphaba slowly turned her head to him, but her jaw felt tight and she couldn’t speak. Inside her head, a grey mist descended, and she knew there was something behind it, something she tried to remember, but each time she grabbed for it, it slipped away more and more as the Wizard spoke.

“Prince Fiyero, good to have you back with us.”

“That’s for sure,” she murmured to her husband, smiling at him and ignoring the haze in her brain.

“I would like to apologize for our abrupt departure at our last visit. Like I said, it was supposed to be more of a vacation for us on our time off from school and we had been hoping to avoid any official or political matters.” Fiyero said carefully.

“I see. Well, perhaps we should get back to the discussion. You two do understand your roles, correct? You don’t need to meddle in City affairs or in things that are beyond beyond your purview. Your domain - the Vinkus, for the most part - is your concern and that is all.”

Elphaba found it easier than usual to bite her tongue and she squeezed her husband’s hand. “Of course, your Ozness.”

“I’m glad you understand. Now, I won’t bother you any more. I’m certain I’ll see you plenty once you’ve graduated Shiz. You are all dismissed.”

After they left the building, Fiyero asked, “What was that about back there? Why did he send me away?”

Glinda answered, “He wanted to talk to us about sorcery. There are certain spells that are protected and anyone who wishes to learn them must get permission from the Wizard himself. Apparently, Madame Morrible has been keeping him up-to-date on our progress in class and he made it clear that if we continued to excel in sorcery and academically, he would allow us access to those spells.”

“Just bureaucratic nonsense.” Elphaba added. But she knew that wasn’t right. Why was she lying to Fiyero? And what, exactly, had happened? Her head ached just trying to think about it and her feet flew out from under her and she found herself sprawled in the street.

“Elphaba!” Fiyero bent down and helped her up. “Is something wrong?”

“Just a little lightheaded.”

“Why don’t we get you back to the room and you can lie down while I grab us something to eat? You didn’t touch your breakfast. You’re probably just hungry.” Fiyero wrapped an arm around her waist as though he was trying to support her and she pulled away lightly, wanting to prove she could stand on her own.

But Glinda was giving her a look she didn’t understand. “Yes, Fiyero is right. Maybe if you’re feeling better later, we can have dinner and explore the City. We do leave tomorrow morning.”

“I’m sorry, Glinda. I know you wanted to go out and look around. I’ve ruined that.”

“Nonsense. I’ve seen what I needed to see.” The blonde reassured her. “Maybe I’ll explore on my own, anyway.”

“Glinda, that’s not safe…” Fiyero said. “At least, not certain parts of the City.”

“I’ll find a guide. I’m sure the hotel proprietor has some ideas.” Glinda shrugged and turned to Elphaba again. “I hope you feel better.” Still, it was like she was trying to tell her something more with her eyes, open wide and afraid. But the look was gone when she blinked and they entered the hotel. Glinda waved the two away. “I’ll go see what there is to do. You get some rest, Elphie. I expect to see you for dinner.” She squeezed her hand briefly.

“Right.”

Fiyero went up to the desk. “My wife isn’t feeling well. Is there a way we could have some food brought up to our room so she can rest?”

The old man behind the counter nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

Fiyero led her into their hotel room and sat down beside her on the bed. “Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

She wanted to scream that yes, something was wrong, something wasn’t right. But the words wouldn’t come, and she took his hand. “Yes, my love. It’s been a crazy few days, that’s all.” Elphaba felt a tugging in her mind, begging her to remember something just out of reach, and she shook it away.

“Lunch will be here in a few minutes,” he told her.

She curled up on her side. “What if I fall asleep before it comes?”

“Do you want me to wake you?”

“No. Let me sleep, but not for too long. I don’t want to wake up and find that it’s time for dinner and I haven’t even had lunch.”

A knock came at the door and Fiyero patted her knee. “I guess we won’t have to worry about that.” He went to the door, thanked the young man who brought a tray of food, gave him a few coins and put the tray on the bedside table. “That was quick. They must’ve already had something ready in the kitchen for other guests. Or leftover breakfast. It’s still early.”

Elphaba pulled the napkin off of the food. “Looks like breakfast.” She grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it. “They reheated it, though. It’s warm.” As she finished, she grabbed a banana and peeled it. “The toast isn’t as good as yours.”

“That’s because I soak it in egg and butter and fry it. That’s just bread and butter.” He laughed. “I’m surprised the two of us haven’t gained a lot of weight eating only my cooking.”

“We keep pretty active,” she commented between bites.

He grinned. “That we do.”

She wiped at her mouth with a napkin. “I’m going to sleep now. You can go out and wander the City, too, if you want. Maybe you can catch Glinda.” She kicked off her shoes and drew back the quilt on the bed, climbing in.

“I’ll stay here, if you don’t mind.” He joined her. “I’m not exactly tired, but I don’t much feel like going out.”

“I understand that sentiment.” She smiled up at him as he pulled her against him. Usually, she turned away and let him mold her body into his, but today she wiggled closer, kissing his lips softly before closing her eyes. “I love you, Yero my hero.”

“I love you, too.”

It has been said that the mind uses sleep to work through things it couldn’t clear up while awake. And her mind whirled with images and scenes, vivid conversations and haunting voices. She awoke with a yelp and a start, her hand pressed against her husband’s chest.

His eyes shot open. “Fae?”

Inside her head, she was grabbing at the mist as it receded back behind the walls of her memory. “Give me a minute,” she said quickly. But the wisps of memories were gone and she couldn’t get them back. What had been done to her? A spell? A curse? It had to be. She looked over at Fiyero, the concern in his eyes made her uneasy. She wouldn’t tell him. After all, she wasn’t even certain what it was. There was no need to worry him. He would overreact, get angry. Fiyero was always so protective of her, and she didn’t need him getting that way. “It was just a nightmare. I was trying to remember it. That’s all.”

He seemed uncertain. “Are you sure? You’ve been a little off today.”

“I’m sure, Fiyero. Don’t worry. Everything is perfectly fine.” Elphaba wasn’t sure that she liked how easy lying to him felt.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba tries to find a way to undo the spell that has been cast on her.

Chapter 42

 

Madame Morrible did not ask them about their trip to see the Wizard, or bring it up at all. Elphaba was relieved, but also found it strange. What, exactly, had the Wizard said, again? She recalled what happened after Fiyero had reentered the room, but she didn’t remember what happened when it had been just she and Glinda. At this point she knew a spell had been put on the two of them; she just didn’t know why. And nothing in her sorcery textbook was useful at all in trying to lift the spell - there was nothing remotely powerful.

They returned to Kiamo Ko for the winter holidays and she still hadn’t told Fiyero that she had lied to him, or that she didn’t remember what she was lying about. Each day it got harder to tell him the truth, if there was a truth. Why did it matter so much? It wasn’t his business what had happened with the Wizard, anyway, was it? But it felt like it was important to both of them, she just had no idea why.

One morning, he woke her with a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She smiled at him. “What was that for?”

“Today is the day I decided would be our anniversary.” He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed. “I have something for you.”

She bit her lip. “When we talked about this, you said gifts were optional. I thought we’d agreed not to…”

“I couldn’t help myself.” He grinned sheepishly as he took a small box out of his top dresser drawer and handed it to her. “You never let me get you anything. And you have hidden your birthday from me for a year and a half. Give me this much, Fae.”

The pleading look in his eyes weakened her. “If you insist. But I didn’t get you anything.”

“I don’t want anything other than to spend the day with you.”

“You are so corny,” she laughed, opening the box. “Oh, Yero… it’s lovely.”

He took the necklace out of the box and wound his arms around her neck to place it on her. “You’re always admiring my tattoos. I thought I’d give you your own, in a way.”

As he clasped the silver chain behind her neck, she fingered the diamond-shaped sapphire pendant that hung from it. “I’m not normally fond of jewelry, but I suppose I can make an exception.”

“You never complain about wearing your wedding ring.” He observed as he turned to look at her.

It was a simple silver band. And she had hated it, at first, actually. She’d felt like it was chaining her to this strange man she barely knew. But she’d never told him that. Elphaba twisted it on her finger. “I wasn’t fond of it at first. Now I feel like it’s part of me.” She drew it off her finger, seeing the small indent it left in her skin from over a year of wear. “It’s left a mark.” She twirled it between her thumb and forefinger, looking at it quietly.

Fiyero took it and slid it back on her finger, intertwining their fingers. “You’re beautiful.”

The way he looked at her made her weak and she dropped his hand. “I do have something for you. I’d been waiting for a good moment. I’ll be right back.” She snuck into the bathroom and slipped into a small nightdress she’d bought one afternoon in town when he’d been in class. She’d been too nervous to wear it for him, but now she had a reason. Shyly, she emerged from the bathroom and looked at him expectantly.

He stared for a moment. “That wasn’t what I expected.”

She pouted playfully. “Are you disappointed?”

“Delighted. I’m just a little eager to take it off of you at this point.”

“I can tell,” she slinked over to the bed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though. There’s plenty to do with it on. I’m not wearing anything underneath it.”

“Fae, it’s see-through. I can see that.” He grabbed her hand and threw her down on the bed. “I can see pretty much everything, and it’s a nice view.”

A servant left their meals outside their bedroom that day and they were undisturbed, just as Fiyero had promised. For the first time in months, there was no tugging at the back of her brain, no tendrils of memory trying to creep past whatever walls had been built. She was so focused on him that she had nothing else to think about and she liked it that way.

But the next day wasn’t that easy, and she found her mind struggling again after breakfast. She wandered into the library, hoping that some reading would take her mind off of… well, she didn’t know. Perhaps she could work on learning more of Fiyero’s language, surprise him. He’d love that. So she began scanning the shelves.

A worn, leather-bound volume caught her eye. There was no title on the spine, and so she pulled it down carefully. It was thick and heavy. She lugged it over to a table and opened it. The pages were not the thin paper she was used to, but thick parchment. Elphaba hadn’t seen a book this old. It was in Vinkun and she could pick out quite a few words.

“Oh sweet Oz.” It was a spellbook. From what she could tell, the spells seemed new and strong, ones she’d never have been allowed to learn. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Maybe there was a way to dispel whatever curse had been placed on her. But she couldn’t do it alone. The language was too complicated for her.

She’d have to tell him. He’d want to know why it was so important to her. And he deserved to know that. Elphaba sighed and got up and headed into the bedroom.

“I was about to come looking for you,” he said when she walked in. “You disappeared before I woke up.”

“I need your help.”

That seemed to surprise him. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain it to you in a moment. Will you come to the library with me?”

He nodded and shrugged on a shirt and trousers before following her. “I can’t remember the last time you asked for my help.” He commented.

“Fiyero, when we went to see the Wizard, something happened. I don’t know what happened, to be honest. I couldn’t remember. I think they put a spell on Glinda and me so that we couldn’t remember, couldn’t talk about it. I didn’t want to scare you until I knew why.”

He shook his head. “You should’ve told me.”

She put her hand on the book on the table. “I’m sorry. At first I didn’t even know what to say. And then as it got worse, I just couldn’t. I tried to find a spell to lift the curse, but access to anything powerful is limited. But this morning, I found this.”

He took it from her and traced a hand over the binding. “What is it?”

“It’s in Vinkun. But I can tell it’s a spellbook. That’s why I need your help. If there’s something in here that can clear my mind, I need to do it.”

“And you promise that you will tell me everything when you remember?”

“I won’t hold anything back. I don’t know what I’m hiding. That’s what scares me. I don’t like it.”

After flipping through the book together for a few minutes, Fiyero found something. “This isn’t what you’re looking for, but it might work.”

She examined the page, only recognizing the word for “speak.” “What is it?”

“It says that it forces someone to speak the truth. It looks like it lasts about three hours. If you cast it on yourself…”

“Then I could tell you what happened.” She hugged him. “You’re brilliant! I would never have thought of that.”

“Fae, you can’t just cost some random spell on yourself. That’s a bit risky.”

“I need to know, Fiyero. I can’t live like this.”

He look at her hesitantly. “I know that I can’t stop you, anyway. But promise me you’ll let me stay here the whole time until it’s worn off.”

“I promise.”

“What if you don’t remember what you said when it wears off?”

“Then you will.”

After they’d translated and gone over pronunciation, Fiyero made Elphaba sit on a couch in case the spell made her ill. “Can I hold your hand?”

She shook her head. “Wait until after I’ve chanted the spell. It would corrupt the magic.”

He nodded. “I’ll be right here, Fae.”

“I know.” She smiled at him. Elphaba was not afraid. From the moment she’d touched the book, she’d felt a strange sense of warmth and she knew it was right. What scared her was what she didn’t know, and now she’d learn. Looking down at the book, she began to chant. “Altana malden endome madan anadem,” and repeated it several times until things got fuzzy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero realizes the implications of Elphaba's meeting with the Wizard.

Chapter 43

 

    Fiyero saw her slump into her chair and sprang towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her as gently as he could manage. “Elphaba, come out of it.”

    Her eyes rolled back and she murmured something unintelligible.

    Swallowing through panic, he shook her harder. “Elphaba, please.”

    Her eyes closed and when she opened them, they had refocused. “Did it work?”

    “How should I know? I haven’t asked you anything yet. Let’s start with something simple. What’s your name?”

    “Elphaba.”

    “What’s your husband’s name?”

    “Fiyero.”

    An idea came to him. “When is your birthday?”

    “The 3rd day of May.” She glared at him. “It appears to be working, Fiyero, since you know I’ve been trying to keep that from you. If I’d known this was going to become an interrogation, I would’ve waited until we got back to Shiz and cast the spell on Glinda.”

    He laughed. “I love you.”

    “I love you, too.” She smiled. “And you know that.”

    “I do.” He took her hand. “Ready for the hard questions?”

    “Yes.”

    “What happened after the Wizard sent me from the room at the meeting over the fall holidays?”

    She started trembling lightly. “He made us an offer.”

    “What was the offer?”

    “He wanted us to be peacekeepers. Glinda in Gillikin, me in Munchkinland and maybe even Nessa is Quadling Country.”

    “What about the Vinkus?” Then he realized. “What about us? Fae, what about me?”

    The shaking got worse and he could hear it in her voice. “He… he told me he’d… declare our marriage invalid. That everyone out here would be… be gone in five years… if he had his way.”

    “Sweet Oz.” He pulled her close to him. “Did you consider it?”

    “Not for a moment. He even offered to let me continue Dr. Dillamond’s research, but I couldn’t. I’m not trading the suppression of the Animals for the genocide of your people and I am not ending this marriage. I won’t lose you.” Tears began winding down her cheeks.

    “And why don’t you remember? What did they do to you?” He took his thumb and brushed the tears dry.

    “Madame Morrible was there, behind the screen. She cast a spell over us so we couldn’t remember or talk about it to anyone. He said we’d revisit it after graduation.”

    “What do we do?”

    “I don’t know!” She cried, helpless. Groaning, she buried her head in her hands.

    He realized that she was in pain. Whatever was going on in her mind was hurting her, and the emotional impact of remembering wasn’t helping. She needed to get this spell out of her, but it wouldn’t wear off for hours yet. “Fae, why don’t you rest? I have some draught that will knock you right out. We’ll talk about this when I’ve had time to think about it and the spell has worn off. What do you think?”

    “I don’t feel well. I don’t want you to know that.” She looked surprised that she’d said that. “And I do not like this spell.”

    “I can tell you don’t feel well. You’ve been shaking. Elphaba, please, just drink a little sleeping draught and you’ll be better when you wake up. I won’t let you out of my sight.”

    “You know it irritates me when you treat me like I’m fragile.”

    “Right now, you are.” He insisted. “Come with me and we can sleep for a bit.”

    “Fine.” She got up, the tremors having passed. “I resent you for this.”

    “I figured.” He walked to their bedroom and handed her a bottle from the bathroom cabinet. “Drink this, sweet Fae.”

    She took a sip and handed the bottle back to him. “I don’t know what I’m going to feel like when this wears off.”

    “Better, I hope.” He shrugged.

    Elphaba went to her closet and got out one of her plainer nightgowns, changing quickly and getting into the bed.

    He got in beside her and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead. “You rest now, Fae. I love you.”

    “I love you so much, Yero my hero,” she murmured sleepily. “Sometimes I don’t understand it. I never wanted to love you, but I do. More than anything.”

    Fiyero bit back a smile at that. “Shhh. Go to sleep.”

    Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed into sleep, but he was too worried to sleep. The realizations from her memories were disturbing, to say the least. If the Wizard intended to kill his people, what would he do about it?

    Perhaps they could leave Oz, take the whole tribe through the desert. His people were good at surviving in the wilderness, at hunting and scavenging. And what about the other two tribes? Should he warn them? Would they listen? What if they thought he was crazy and told the Wizard? But he couldn’t leave all those people to die.

    Of course, they could fight. But he knew the Wizard had more advanced weaponry and much more powerful sorcery. Yes, knowing it was coming was an advantage, but not enough of one. How much time did they have? Elphaba had said within five years, but that wasn’t a clear timeline. It could happen within a year. Except the Wizard had told Elphaba he wanted to talk to her after they finished Shiz. He doubted that anything would happen in that time. But after that, it could be too late.

    He was still no closer to a solution when Elphaba woke up several hours later. She jumped out of bed and looked at him. “We have to kill the Wizard.”

    “So you remember?”

    “Yes.” She began pacing the room. “We have to do something.”

    “I know. Sit down.”

    “Sit down? He wants to kill an entire population of people, Fiyero! How in Kumbrica’s arse could I ever forget that?”

    “Because they forced you.”

    “More reason why the Wizard needs to die. Madame Morrible, too.”

    “Elphaba, you’re getting a little crazy here.”

    “I’m not crazy, Fiyero! It’s us or them.”

    “Even so, how do you propose we go about this?”

    “I don’t know.”

    “Then calm down and let’s have a reasonable conversation about this.”

    “How are you so calm, Fiyero? How have you just been sitting there?”

    “Because I have you.”

    She threw her hands in the air and glared at him. “Love is not enough to fix this. This is war. People are going to die.”

    “I know. And I need to tell my father. Elphaba, slow down. We need to think about this strategically. You are right, people are going to die, and that’s exactly why this needs to be done carefully, whatever it is we do.” He got up and dragged her against him. “We need a plan. And we can’t do it alone.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero informs his father about what he and Elphaba have uncovered.

Chapter 44

 

    After a long conversation, they decided to talk with his parents after dinner. When his younger brother got up and left the table, Fiyero said quietly, “Father, we have a serious situation we need to discuss.”

    Elphaba bit her lip. How were they going to explain this? More importantly, what could his father do about it that they hadn’t already thought of? She felt lost. When she’d thought about fighting this Wizard before what she knew now, it hadn’t seemed so hopeless. But since the memories had come rushing back, she knew better. And she was afraid.

    Fiyero’s mother’s face lit up. “Oh, tell me you’re pregnant.”

    Elphaba shook her head violently.

    “If only it were that simple,” Fiyero sighed heavily and turned to his father. “You know we went back to the City this fall. But the Wizard wasn’t interested in me or our people, Father. He wanted Elphaba and her friend. He asked them to be peacekeepers. And when he asked them, he implied that the Vinkus would no longer exist in his long-term plan.”

    “What do you mean by that?” His father looked to Elphaba for an explanation.

    “He asked me to go back to Munchkinland. I reminded him of my marriage to Fiyero, and he told me he could take care of that and that your people would be ‘eradicated’ within the next five years. And then he had a spell put on me so that I couldn’t speak of the conversation.”

    “But he didn’t realize just how strong she was.” Fiyero put a hand on hers. “She knew something was wrong and she found a way to lift the spell. There was a book in our library. The Wizard was so quick to dismiss us that perhaps he didn’t consider that there could be powerful magic out here.”

    “I do remember rumblings from other states about spellbooks being gathered up by the Gale Force when the Wizard first came into power. I had prepared for the Gale Force to come out here, and yet they never did. I always just figured those rumblings were wrong, or that there was nothing here worth gathering.” Fiyero’s father said.

    “Those rumblings were true. At Shiz, we’re only taught the most basic of spells. Others are kept under lock and key.” Elphaba said.

    “The point is, Father, that the Wizard plans to kill us, our people and the other tribes. And he thinks we don’t know. We have to move on this, somehow. You’re still our king; this is ultimately your decision, Father.”

    The older man took a deep breath. “I need to call a meeting with the leaders of the other tribes and address this immediately.”

    “Is that the best idea, Sir?” Elphaba asked. “What if it got back to him?”

    “I doubt it would. These men won’t take kindly to the fact that he wants to kill them. They wouldn’t go running to the Palace with that information.”

    “My father is right.”

    “And I want you both with me. We’ll head towards the Yunamata tomorrow morning. They’re closest.”

    Elphaba nodded.

    “The two of you get some rest and I’ll make the rest of the arrangements. Pack your things.”

    Fiyero’s mother hadn’t said a word since she’d incorrectly guessed at what the conversation was going to be about. Her head was lowered and she stared down at her hands on the table with a look Elphaba recognized, one she felt: scared and desperate. But she didn’t know what to say to alleviate the fear. So she merely turned and followed Fiyero upstairs.

    “As she threw some clothes in her bag, she asked, “Your mother’s not coming with us tomorrow, is she?”

    “Why would she?” He began digging through his drawers.

    “Because she’s the queen.”

    “Someone needs to stay here. And honestly, the role of the queen isn’t so much political as aesthetic, though that’s not how it should be.” He tossed a few of his nicer clothes on the bed.

    “The only reason I’m involved in all of this is because of the eminence, not because I’m your wife.” She wasn’t asking.

    “And because, like it or not, the Wizard has taken an interest in you.” He watched her as she finished packing and examined her bag. “Fae,” he began slowly, you might want to pack something nicer.”

    She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at him, nonplussed. “Excuse me?”

    He chewed on his bottom lip. “This is a political meeting and you’re a princess. The Scrow and Yunamata don’t necessarily love the Arjiki tribe; that’s why there are three separate tribes. They’re going to expect a certain level of decorum.”

    Her cheeks darkened with frustration, but she knew it wasn’t his fault. When they’d met with the Wizard, she would’ve done the same the first time. But she hadn’t even known they’d be meeting him until that morning. The second time, of course, she simply hadn’t cared enough. “Fine. Then you go pick something for me.”

    There were nice dresses in her closet - dresses she had never worn. She hadn’t bothered to bring them to Shiz since she had no reason to. He probably knew more about formal attire than she did. Fiyero went to the closet and searched through her clothes. “What about this?”

    The dress he was holding was a low-cut purple sequinned dress that looked far too sparkly for her liking, but she didn’t argue. “If you think so. May I ask why you chose that one?”

    “I never see you in color, and I always thought you’d look lovely in violet. I also happen to love the way it sinks down low right in the neck area…” He grinned.

    “You are impossible.” But she was smiling.

    “And this one.” He brought out a long maroon gown that puffed out near the waist and ruffled to the floor. “I’ve never seen you in a ball gown type of dress before. I’m curious.”

    She waved at him dismissively. “Whatever.”

    He laughed. “Hopefully we won’t need more than two.”

    “I’m hoping we won’t need more than one,” she muttered.

    “Now, my princess,” he laughed playfully, drawing her to him by the waist, “you know I think you’re beautiful no matter what you’re wearing.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

    “Well, my prince,” she replied, equally playful, “ _you_ know I hate it when you get like this.” But she wrapped her arms around his neck.

    He kissed her again, this time with more passion, lifting her chin with his thumb. “Mmm, I think you like it more than you care to admit.”

    “Maybe,” she admitted, feeling him pressed against her and wiggling her hips against his. She shook her head. “We could be at war in a few days, my sweet, and yet here we are ready to jump into bed.”

    “Our lives don’t pause just because there might be a fight ahead of us, Fae.” He kissed down her neck. “Besides, I never said anything about the bed.”

    She felt longing pool between her legs. “Oh?”

    “I like to keep things interesting,” he whispered, nibbling at her earlobe.

    “That’s most definitely true. You’ve had me in ways I never thought I’d be had, not that I’m complaining.”

    “Oh I know. You express yourself quite clearly.” He pushed her into an armchair a little roughly. “I like that you do.”

    “I like just about everything you do,” she said.

    “Everything?” He gave her a mischievous look.

    “Everything.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba have a moment alone before they head out to speak with the other tribes. Foyer's father expresses concern about how Elphaba might seem to the other kings.

Chapter 45

 

    Fiyero got down on his knees before the armchair and slid his hands up Elphaba’s legs, tugging her panties down and off. After pushing her dress up to her waist, he pressed a finger into her, smiling. “You’re already wet for me.” He had thought he couldn’t get any harder, but he did. He wanted nothing more than to pound her until she was raw and begging him to stop, yet he also wanted to spend hours tasting her. As he rubbed the sweet bundle of nerves just above her core, he heard a sharp intake of breath and watched as she tossed her head back. “I know we should rest, but I don’t know that I want to let you sleep tonight.”

    “I’m helpless to resist,” she told him, pulling her dress over her head as he continued moving his hand.

    When he felt her press herself against him, he stopped. “Let’s try something. Don’t move unless I tell you to. Let me do all the work.”

    “I’m yours to command, Yero my hero.” She opened her legs wider.

    He kissed his way up her thigh slowly. “Good.” As he dipped two fingers into her, slowly thrusting them in and out, he kissed that nub above her opening, licking around it in circles as he listened to her moans that sent shivers down his own spine. “I want you to climax for me, sweet Fae.” Fiyero pushed his fingers harder and closed his mouth over her sweet spot.

    She cried out. “Oh, yes, Yero…” Her breathing was ragged.

    He licked his lips slowly as he stood up, removing his trousers and shorts. Fiyero felt her hand reach out and grab him, stroking along him swiftly. “I told you not to move.”

    “I couldn’t help myself,” she replied sweetly. Then she took him into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the head and taking him as deep as she could.

    He didn’t want to stop her and groaned in the back of his throat. “Fae…”

    She continued to bring her mouth over him, moving faster and taking him further, looking up at him with  her eyes the whole time.

    He grabbed her shoulders, finally able to regain control. “Stop. And bend over the chair. This time, don’t move again unless I ask.”

    She looked at him curiously but did as she was told. “Whatever you want, my love.”

    As he slid into her, he felt her tighten around him, watched a shudder make its way down her back. “Do you want me to be gentle or rough?”

    “Rough.” Her answer came quickly.

    “Good. I wasn’t sure I’d be good at being gentle tonight.” He grabbed her hips and yanked her harder against him. “I want you to feel this so deep in you that you scream for me.”

    Her hands were clutching the chair, knuckles white. “Yes.”

    He rammed himself into her, enjoying each little whimper as she took it. “I’m going to have you tied up later.”

    “Go ahead,” she gasped, tossing her head back as he pulled at her hair. “Sweet Oz, you’re going to make me… oh!” Her cries turned wordless and he felt her body squeeze around him, her walls spasming as he thrust harder, demanding more.

    “That’s what I like to hear,” he grunted. And he would hear it again and again that night, and on into the morning.

    They left before breakfast. Elphaba fell asleep on Fiyero’s shoulder almost immediately after the carriage started moving. He slid an arm around her and looked out the window.

    “I would think she’d be used to waking up early, or do you not have early classes at Shiz?” His father observed.

    He’d thought this ride might be a bit uncomfortable. “This hasn’t been easy on her,” Fiyero said defensively. “I can’t imagine what kind of havoc was wrought inside her mind from all the magic. Of course she’s exhausted.” He wasn’t going to mention that he’d kept her up most of the night. There were nights when he couldn’t get enough of her, when he wanted to watch her reach that peak, when he needed to feel her body clench around him, when once wasn’t enough. Last night had been one of those nights. It didn’t matter what was going on in his life - she became everything for a few wonderful hours. He brushed his fingers over her shoulder.

    “She will behave, won’t she?”

    “Behave?”

    “Like a woman, a princess.”

    “Why wouldn’t she?”

    “She’s a bit outspoken, even when it’s not her place to be.”

    The conversation about the role of queen from the prior evening came back to him then. “She’s more than just a princess. She’s a powerful sorceress, Thropp Third Descending and possibly the most intelligent person - male or female - that I have ever known.”

    “Be that as it may,” his father said evenly, “you know that the Scrow and the Yunamata will not see her that way. They do not know of her. This will be the first time they meet her.”

    “You’re forgetting we met with the Wizard twice and she was nothing but polite and proper.” Fiyero reminded him.

    His father nodded. “I wasn’t trying to insult her, Son. I was just asking. These are delicate circumstances and we need to be careful.”

    “She appreciates that, believe me.”

    The other man nodded and looked out the window.

    Elphaba stirred about an hour later. “How much longer?”

    “Not too much,” his father replied.

    Fiyero watched her straighten out her dress and check her hair, something she wasn’t prone to do. He eyed the plunging neckline, thinking about the way it accentuated her collarbone, the taut skin of her neck. She looked stunning. He’d told her that morning, but she’d merely shaken her head at him. Quickly, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Get some rest?”

    She gave him a look. “A little.”

    “We’ll be meeting with the Yunamata today. I hope that whatever they decide, their leader will join us when we visit with the Scrow.”

    “Do we have any sort of plan?” Fiyero asked.

    “Other than to tell them what we know, no.” His father sighed heavily. “I wish I had an idea of how to handle this. This is beyond anything I’ve dealt with.”

    He’d never seen doubt in his father’s eyes before. The father he’d grown up with had always been so confident and imposing. Never once had the man expressed a fear or concern. Uncertain what to do, he merely changed the subject. “We’ll need to head back to Shiz here in a few days, too, you know.”

    “You’re certain you want to return?”

    “How would it look if we didn’t?” Fiyero replied.

    “You’re right. I just worry that you may be needed here.”

    “I don’t think he plans to move so soon. He still intends to speak with Elphaba again, and I don’t see him killing all our people before that, at least.”

    “I don’t want to speak with him again,” Elphaba murmured.

    “When the time comes, you will have to. We need to keep up appearances.” His father looked at her sternly.

    “I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba, Fiyero and his father meet with the first of two kings.

Chapter 46

 

    As they exited the carriage, she stepped away dusted off her dress, feeling Fiyero’s eyes on her. She raised her eyebrows at him and took his outstretched arm. “I’m starting to think this dress was not the best idea. The way you’re looking at me is a little intense.”

    “I apologize,” he said quietly as they walked to join his father at the steps of the Yunamata king’s small castle. “I don’t necessarily think it’s all the dress, so much as memories.”

    She closed her eyes with a smile for just a moment. “It was nice. But we can’t do that so much, not all night like that, my sweet. Right now there’s too much to do.”

    “I know. Sometimes that’s why I do it. Things seem so bleak right now but when I’m with you, Fae, things are brighter and…” He trailed off as they approached his father.

    His father turned to them before raising the door knocker. “Let me do most of the talking. If the ask you questions, you may answer them.” When the couple nodded, he went back to the door.

    When the door opened and they’d been let inside, Fiyero’s father spoke to the attendant. “Would you tell King Borak that King Orion is here? I’m aware it’s short notice, but we have an urgent matter we need to address.” Elphaba had never even known Fiyero’s father’s first name.

    The young man bowed and ran off, leaving the three in the entryway for a moment. Elphaba squeezed Fiyero’s arm gently and looked up at him. Usually he was telling her she was tense, but today it was him who was clearly stressed.

    King Borak descended the stairs several ticks later. He was dark, though not nearly as dark as Fiyero or his father. He had no tattoos (she supposed that was an Arjiki custom only) and was clearly younger than Fiyero’s father, though he was older than Fiyero. “Orion, you’ve never shown up without notice. What in Oz is going on?” He looked at Fiyero and Elphaba. “I see you’ve brought your son and… his wife?”

    Fiyero gave a stiff bow and Elphaba curtseyed as low as she could and smiled courteously.

    “Borak, this is my son, Fiyero, and his wife, Elphaba. They’re here with me because they brought the matter we need to discuss to my attention. I’m afraid it can’t wait. Is there somewhere we can speak?”

    “Of course,” the young king turned and waved the group up the stairs. “My conference room should do just fine.”

    She exchanged nervous glances one last time with her husband before they followed.

    When Fiyero’s father had repeated what they had learned, King Borak leaned back in his chair, clearly taken aback. “You’re certain?” He was looking at Elphaba, speaking to her for the first time.

    “Unfortunately, yes.”

    He leaned his head on his fist and said to Fiyero’s father, “You were right to come to me.”

    “We plan on informing King Gabog, as well. If you’d be so kind as to join us. We could develop a strategy together. I know that things have been tense between our tribes since the day the three tribes were formed, but in this we must stand together.”

    “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

    Elphaba couldn’t hold her tongue. “Pardon me, your highness, but we’ve been hoping to come up with a plan. You don’t happen to have one, do you?”

    Fiyero’s father glared at her, but a smile peeked out of the corners of Fiyero’s mouth.

    “Not at the moment, I do not. That’s why we must see King Gabog at once. Perhaps among the three tribes we can come up with something.” King Borak did not seem nearly as upset with Elphaba’s interruption. “We’ll discuss details further when we arrive there and have told him of what you’ve just told me.”

    It was almost sundown by the time they’d spoken to the Scrow king and told him the full story. Their king was older than Fiyero’s father and his son sat beside him during the meeting. She imagined this is what Fiyero would be doing after they finished at Shiz, assuming there was a tribe to lead at all.

    The older man turned to his son when the story had been told. “Would you please tell your mother that we’ll be having guests for dinner and likely for the night? This is going to be a long meeting and it may have to wait until morning.” To the two kings he said, “Come have dinner. You must be starving after all of your travel. I need to sleep on what you have just told me. The guest rooms will be arranged for you and we can begin discussions about this in the morning.”

    Dinner was, after her wedding, the most uncomfortable affair she had ever attended. The three kings, the Scrow king’s wife, son and his wife, all attempted to make polite conversation and Elphaba couldn’t understand why they couldn’t just begin the strategic planning already. As a princess, and a future eminence, the social standards of nobility confused her and she wasn’t certain she’d ever adjust.

    “I suppose it’s a good thing we brought you a second dress,” Fiyero said when they were alone again.

    “This is ridiculous, Fiyero. What was the point of that dinner? Shouldn’t we be talking about what’s to be done?”

    “Elphaba, this is formal and that’s how it works. Besides, I have a feeling those men need to spend the night thinking about what they’ve learned and coming to terms with it. Did you not see Prince Kaldren's face when he heard us?”

    She hadn’t been paying attention. Of course, Fiyero had. He was always more attuned to people and their emotional states than she was. “I don’t think I like being a princess.”

    “Well, you certainly looked the part today.”

    “Really? I wasn’t aware there were green princesses.” She rolled her eyes.

    “But there are beautiful ones,” he insisted.

    “Fiyero, I’m being serious. I was not meant to be a princess.”

    “Well, you are one. And I think you’re doing just fine. I know this is hard. You’re scared. We all are. And being thrust into an unfamiliar role on top of all of that is obviously difficult. This is what I was raised for, and I understand that no one trained you for this. Much like our marriage, you’re figuring this out as you go.”

    “Your father didn’t seem so pleased with me.”

    “He knows you’re learning. He does respect you.”

    “How would you know?”

    “He asked about you while you were asleep in the carriage this morning. His concern is not so much about you, Fae, as it is about them understanding you. The tribes have been divided for over a hundred years. Cultures are different. He wasn’t certain how they could take to a woman like you.”

    “Understandable.” She thought for a moment. “I was unaware I was a topic of conversation.”

    “On occasion. He doesn’t know you well. I think he was mostly just wondering why you fell asleep so quickly.”

    “You didn’t tell him, did you?” She tried to mask her horror at the thought.

    “Of course not. I said that after all those spells had been put on you, you were mentally drained.”

    “True.”

    “I don’t think the truth would’ve upset him, though. It would please him to know that our marriage is working as it should.”

    “Well, he doesn’t need to know!” Elphaba exclaimed.

    “I realize that.” He kissed the top of her head. “I have a feeling we’re in for a long day tomorrow. We should get some sleep.”

    She carefully removed the dress and draped it over a chair, reaching into her bag for her most elegant (and most chaste) nightgown. “You’re right.”

    He changed into a nightshirt and a pair of loose pants. “Even in that nightgown, you look like a princess.”

    She blew out the lamp. “This nightgown is utterly ridiculous and we both know I’d rather be wearing nothing.”

    “I’d rather that, too.” He kissed her nose.

    “But we are guests here and this is proper.” She sat down on the bed.

    He laid back and hugged her against him. “Maybe we’ll figure this out tomorrow.”

    Elphaba laughed. He was so hopeful at times and often she thought it was naive, but he kept her from falling too far. Nuzzling against him, she wondered, “What would I ever do without you?”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three tribes put their heads together to come up with the beginnings of a plan.

Chapter 47

   

    After another awkward meal, the group retired to a large room and seated themselves around an oval-shaped table. Almost immediately, Prince Kaldren surprised everyone in the room by beginning the discussion. “Princess Elphaba, this spellbook you spoke of, what other spells were in there?”

    “That was the only one we fully translated, but from what I could understand, there were other mind spells, a fire spell, some defensive spells and such. But there were a lot that I didn’t look at.” She wasn’t certain where this conversation was going, and looking around the table, neither were the rest of the men.

    “And this truth-telling spell, would it work on anyone?” The Scrow prince continued.

    “I would assume so.”

    “And your headmistress is a high-ranking City official who works for the Wizard?”

    Now Elphaba understood. “But the moment that spell wore off, she’d tell the Wizard we know.”

    “Not if you can find the same spell she used to make you forget,” Fiyero chimed in, catching on, “or something similar.”

    “Exactly.” The two princes smiled at each other.

    “If we knew what and when, we’d be better able to prepare.” King Borak said.

    “Can we afford to wait?” King Gabog asked.

    “Can we afford not to, Father?” The prince challenged. “We can’t prepare if we don’t know the details.

    “But what if Madame Morrible figures out, like I did, that a spell was put on her and she dispels it?”

    “You had a fairly obvious gap in time. And I was there. We won’t make those mistakes.” Fiyero said.

    “You mean _I_ won’t. As far as I know, I’m the only one in this room with any talent for sorcery.” She folded her arms across her chest. Elphaba was aware she wasn’t acting like a princess, but this plan relied solely on her and she wasn’t sure she wanted the responsibility. If she made a mistake, it could mean a lot of lives would be lost - including all the men in the room.

    Prince Kaldren looked at her and sighed. “I apologize if this is unorthodox, but Father, King Orion, would you mind leaving the room for a moment?”

    Fiyero’s father did so without question, but King Gabog was hesitant. “Son, this is a decision that affects all of us.”

    “And a representative from each tribe will be in the room. Trust me on this, Father.” Prince Kaldren said staunchly.

    King Gabog shook his head but left.

    “Let’s drop the formalities for a moment. Our fathers are stuck in their old ways and those ways have been wasting our time for the last twelve hours.” Kaldren spread his hands on the table.

    Elphaba liked him more each time he spoke. “Thank you.”

    “You’re not from the Vinkus. I remember your wedding.”

    “You were there?”

    “My father didn’t want to seem completely disinterested, so he sent me instead. And Borak, I believe you were unable to attend as you were at your dying father’s bedside.”

    King Borak nodded. “But I, too, remember the talk surrounding their wedding. The first time any prince has married outside his tribe, much less outside the Vinkus.”

    “Yet I notice that neither of your wives are here.” Elphaba decided that if they were going to be casual about this, she was going to put it all on the table.

    “My wife is a simple woman, Elphaba, and we have two sons. She wants nothing to do with this.” Borak replied evenly. “And Kaldren is a chronic bachelor, just lucky his father hasn’t forced him into a marriage yet.”

    “Lucky?” Fiyero laughed. “Marrying her was the lucky part for me.”

    All three men laughed and for a moment, it seemed like a group of friends chatting, three men discussing less vital things than the life and death of their people. And suddenly, she could see them ruling together, bringing the tribes together again and making the Vinkus what it should be. Until Kaldren focused back on her and said, “I understand that, as an outsider, these people might not have the loyalty from you that they’d have from your husband…”

    “You’d be mistaken,” Fiyero said quickly, coming to her defense. “She would fight just as hard for our people as she would her own. I don’t think her reluctance about all this has anything to do with that.”

    “He’s right. My uncertainty is simply that if this isn’t done exactly to plan, it could be devastating. It’s a lot of responsibility. But never assume that I don’t care for these people. I would lay my life on the line to stop _our_ people, any people, Animals, too, from being slaughtered for no reason save where or how they were born.”

    “I apologize, Elphaba. I realize you care for our people. But you were not raised with them, have not lived among them in the way that we have. I shouldn’t have assumed that would make you unsympathetic.” Kaldren flashed a kind smile at her.  
    “I can understand why you’d question my loyalty. But rest assured I am just as devoted to these people as you are. This is my home, my family now, and I don’t take that lightly.”

    Fiyero put a hand on hers. “Elphaba, we need to do this.”

    “Madame Morrible is one of the most powerful sorceresses in Oz. My magic may not be strong enough to make her forget.”

    “Then maybe you need a helping hand. You know another strong sorceress.”

    “There is no way I’m dragging her into this! I can’t, Fiyero.” She knew he was talking about Glinda. “She doesn’t remember. I can either tell her the truth or put the same spell on her we put on me. And even so, who’s to say she is on our side?”

    Borak cut in. “What are you two talking about?”

    “The other girl who was with Elphaba when she met with the Wizard, her best friend. The two of them together would be unstoppable.”

    “Or we could simply kill Madame Morrible after I put the spell on her and not have to worry about the second spell not being powerful enough.” Elphaba snapped.

    “That would be dangerous and might cause alarm.” Kaldren said. “Elphaba, please, I know this is a crazy idea. I know it’s risky. But it’s the only option we have right now.”

    She swallowed hard. “I really don’t like this. I don’t know if I trust myself enough to handle something so important. And bringing Glinda into this, it doesn’t feel right.”

    “If you can think of a better idea, I’d be open to hearing it.” King Borak said, “But at the moment, Kaldren’s idea seems pretty appealing.”

    “I don’t deny it’s a good idea, I just wish I didn’t have to carry it out. That’s all.” Elphaba looked around the table. “I appreciate that you made this conversation a bit more private. You were right, I’m not exactly good at diplomacy, and the formality was certainly becoming a bit much.”

    “Sometimes, Elphaba, younger minds are just as wise as older minds. I don’t think our fathers understand that. With them in here, we would’ve taken hours, maybe days more to come to an agreement about this.” Kaldren smiled.

    “You think those two will just lie down and let you decide the plan of action?”

    “I’ll convince my father and Fiyero, you handle yours.” Prince Kaldren got up. “But we’re agreed? We’ll meet again when you return for the spring holidays to discuss what you’ve found out. I’d rather you not write a letter. We can’t risk it being intercepted.”

    “Of course.”

    “And Elphaba?” King Borak stuck out a hand for her to shake. “You may not be one of us by birth, but I think you are one of us now.”

    She shook his hand back firmly and smiled. “Thank you. I don’t think you know how much it means to hear that.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba asks for Glinda's assistance, despite her misgivings.

Chapter 48

 

    By nightfall, they were headed back to Kiamo Ko and Elphaba rested her cheek against her husband’s shoulder for a moment. “This is not what I imagined when I was told I’d be married off to a Vinkun prince,” she laughed.

    “You both did well today,” Fiyero’s father surprised her. “I don’t exactly know why I needed to be kicked out of the room, but King Borak took to you, as did Prince Kaldren. I’ve never seen three high-ranking tribal leaders get along so well. I only wish this were the hardest part. What you’re about to do, that probably won’t even be the hardest part, either.”

    She sighed sat up straighter. “I realize that. This is, however, probably the most personal thing. I’m about to bring my best friend into a fight she has no business in.”

    “It’s the only option we have.” Fiyero reminded her gently.

    “I understand that. It doesn’t mean I don’t have reservations about it. I’ll do it, Fiyero. Stop worrying. I just personally would rather kill Madame Morrible after getting the truth.”

    “You talk like killing her is simple, like death means nothing,” Fiyero’s father said.

    “That’s how she saw it when she killed Dr. Dillamond.” Elphaba shot back. “And I’m sure that’s how the Wizard sees it when he thinks about ‘eradicating’ the entire population out here. We can’t afford to be sentimental about this.”

    “You’re both right,” Fiyero said quietly. “It scares me to hear you talk about killing like that, Elphaba. But I also realize that this is a life-or-death scenario and people are going to have to die one way or the other. You just seem more at ease with it. I think you’re a little too keen on avenging Dr. Dillamond.”

    “So what if I am? It would solve multiple problems.” She shrugged.

    “It would also be too suspicious.”

    “If Glinda and I got caught, we’d both be dead, along with a good portion of your people. I don’t want that on my conscience.”

    “Then don’t get caught,” Fiyero’s father answered simply.

    “Easier said than done.”

    When they returned to Shiz, Elphaba had copied the two spells she would need, but left the book in the safety of Kiamo Ko. Shiz felt much less safe lately, and she didn’t want to risk Madame Morrible discovering the spellbook. She sought out Glinda immediately. Fiyero offered to join her, but this was something she needed to do herself. And it didn’t seem fair for them to team up on Glinda. If, after Elphaba told her friend what she’d forgotten, Glinda didn’t wish to participate in their plan, she would respect that.

    “I actually did remember, Elphie.” Glinda said quietly after Elphaba had said her fill. “But I couldn’t say anything. I tried, believe me, I did.”

    “You’re stronger than I am,” Elphaba commented, surprised. This is why they needed Glinda, she realized. The young woman was no doubt a powerful sorceress.

    “I'm not certain that is true. I think they meant for me to remember and not you. It made me sick not to tell you, not to talk to you about it.” Glinda shook her head. “I haven’t slept right since.”

    “Me either.”

    “Well, I’m in.” Glinda said simply.

    “Are you certain?”

    “Without a doubt. Elphie, they murdered Dr. Dillamond. And while I don’t know much about the Vinkus, I know Fiyero. He and his people don’t deserve to be slaughtered.”

    She hugged the blonde tightly for a moment. “You don’t care if it’s dangerous? Think about what happened to your Ama, Ama Clutch.”

    “Which is exactly why I have to do this.” Glinda insisted. “And speaking of Ama Clutch, that gives me an idea. We’ll tell Morrible after sorcery class that we need to speak with her in private regarding Ama Clutch. She’ll think it’s about Ama Clutch witnessing Dr. Dillamond’s murder, but instead we’ll put the spell on her. We’ll have to be fast so she doesn’t know she’s lost time after we cast the second spell. Then I’ll tell her what I told you months ago - that I think Ama Clutch’s illness is my fault (though we know better now). That way, she’ll remember that part of the conversation and won’t be suspicious.”

    Elphaba gaped at her. “You came up with all that just now?”

    “Yeah,” Glinda shrugged. “Why?”

    “That’s impressive. You’re quite the strategist.”

    “I know.”

    “We should come up with exactly what questions we’re going to ask her so we don’t waste time when she’s under the spell.”

    “Good idea.” Glinda got some paper out and the two started working. After that, they practised the spell.

    “Is she going to help?” Fiyero asked when she came home that evening.

    “Yes. She basically demanded to.”

    “Great! Maybe we could use her later, too. If this turns into a battle.”

    “I’d refuse, but chances are she’d want to be involved.”

    “This is the right thing. You know that.”

    “I do.” She sighed.

    “We’re going to beat this - now that we know. Do you know how many lives you probably saved by doing what you’ve done?” He took her hand.

    “The key word there is ‘probably,’ Fiyero. Don’t get so confident. We don’t know much and this could still end badly.”

    “I realize that. But I don’t want to spend the next few years anxious and afraid.”

    Elphaba sat down at the table. “It’s been a long few weeks.”

    He had just finally finished making them dinner. “I know. One day we will actually be able to relax. I promise.” He put a plate of food in front of her and one in front of him and sat down.

    “Somehow I doubt my parents ever realized just how complicated things would get when they arranged this marriage.” She commented. “Not that I regret it in any way. I love you. But the circumstances right now are less than ideal.”

    “Speaking of your family,” he said slowly, “if this becomes bigger, this might affect them. You are to be Eminent Thropp. If you get involved, does that pull all of Munchkinland into this, too?”

    “That’s debatable.” She said. “I’m not Eminent Thropp yet. And my family had done their best to distance themselves from me. I think it depends if the Wizard decides it means they’re involved, because I doubt they’ll involve themselves.”

    “Should we warn them?” He asked, stabbing at his food with a fork.

    “Not yet.” She didn’t want to scare Nessa. And she didn’t want to speak with her father.

    “At some point, Fae, maybe we should go…”

    “No,” she cut him off. “That would only cause more trouble. It would remind the WIzard where I’m from, who my family is.”

    “Good point.”

    “Besides, this needs to be kept as quiet as possible. The less people who know, the less likely it is anyone will find out what we know.”

    “When are you going to interrogate Madame Morrible?”

    “Closer to the spring holidays. We want this to be as thought out and practised as possible.”

    He began to clear the table. “Good. The safer you are about this, the better I feel.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda and Elphaba carry out the plan.

Chapter 49

 

    She tried not to be anxious, but she could feel a tightness in her abdomen, a rushing in her mind. She and Glinda looked over at one another several times during class, and she could see the fear in her friend’s eyes, too. But she could also see the determination.

    As class ended, they took their time putting away their books and packing their bags as the other students filed out of the classroom. Glinda approached the old woman first. “Madame, can we talk to you about Ama Clutch?”

    A look of alarm flashed across Madame Morrible’s wrinkled face, one so brief that Elphaba couldn’t be sure it had actually been there. But then she smiled at the girls and closed the door. “Why don’t you two sit down?”

    Glinda muttered under her breath as the three women sat down at the table in the front of the classroom. Madame Morrible blinked slowly. Looking at Elphaba, Glinda nodded and asked, “When does the Wizard plan to attack the Vinkus?”

    The old woman seemed to struggle with her words. “When Fiyero takes the throne. A new king will be weaker and at that point all of the tribes will have relatively young leaders.”

    Fiyero wouldn’t take the throne until his father either stepped down or died. And by then, Prince Kaldren would’ve taken the throne as well. “Does he have a plan of attack?” Elphaba demanded.

    “Yes.” But Madame Morrible would say no more. She was struggling against the spell. Speaking the truth, but little else.

    “What is it?” Glinda pressed.

    “Divide the tribes and attack them separately. They’ll never organize.”  The woman tried to cover her mouth. “You two shouldn’t remember.”

    Glinda slapped morrible across the face, surprising Elphaba. “Keep talking. Tell us everything that you know.”

    “He’s not going to send all of his troops. It would be a waste of resources. He plans to tell the rest of Oz that the tribes were fighting - no one would be surprised - and the Gale Force went out to try and stop it from getting out of hand. While out there, the tribes attacked the Gale Force and they had to defend themselves.”

    “Why? Why does he want to get rid of them?” Elphaba asked.

    Madame Morrible’s face twisted into a sneer. “They’re barbaric, uncivilized. And there’s so much infighting. They refuse to become contributing citizens of Oz, and we don’t need them. But of course, the land could be useful.” Looking at Elphaba, she said, “I hope he kills you with them. I never liked you or trusted you, but the Wizard insisted you’d be useful. Clearly I was right in not trusting you. When he finds out what you’ve done…”

    “He won’t.” Glinda said with finality and chanted the second spell.

    Madame Morrible closed her eyes and slid back in her chair for a moment and she was so still Elphaba feared they had killed the woman - exactly as she’d been told not to do. But before she got up to check, the woman’s eyes opened. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “What did you say about Ama Clutch?”

    Glinda fed Madame Morrible the same story they’d rehearsed about Ama Clutch’s illness. Madame Morrible assured her that there was no way her magic was powerful enough to have done such a thing without knowing a specific spell, which was true enough.

    “Madame, do you have any classes this afternoon?” Elphaba knew the truth spell wouldn’t wear off for about two more hours and she didn’t want the woman in a situation where she’d say something that would make her suspect a spell had been cast upon her.

    “No.”

    “You don’t look well, if you don’t mind my saying so. Perhaps you should go back to your quarters and rest.”

    “I may do just that. I have felt a bit lightheaded.”

    When they left the building, Glinda grabbed both of Elphaba’s hands in hers. “That was exhilarating! I’ve got to see this book of yours.”

    “It’s at Kiamo Ko, where it’s staying.” Elphaba began walking towards the apartment.

    “Then I want to visit.”

    “Why don’t we talk about that when this is all over?” Elphaba laughed. “Or sooner, if you really want to come out and help.”

    “I’m sorry. That was just so exciting and sneaky! I loved it.” She was bouncing.

    “You slapped her.”

    “I couldn’t help myself,” Glinda giggled. “And it wasn’t like I’d ever get the chance to do so otherwise.”

    “You’re insane.” Elphaba sighed. “Do you think she’ll suspect?”

    “I think we did everything right. I know that much.”

    “Well, FIyero is probably eagerly awaiting our return.” As she put her hand on the doorknob, she took a deep breath, feeling some of the stress leave her body.

    Fiyero leapt out of his chair as they entered. “Well?”

    Before Elphaba could say anything, Glinda said, “You should’ve been there! It was so… powerful!”

    Fiyero looked at Elphaba expectantly. “After you take the throne,” she told him, knowing what his first question would be.

    “How?”

    “Individual tribes. Divide and conquer. They figure that’ll be easy because you’re already so prone to infighting.”

    “We’ll show them.”

    “He isn’t even going to send all his troops - he doesn’t think he’ll need them. They’re going to claim they were attacked while trying to keep the peace.”

    He sighed. “And even if we fought back and won, he’d consider it an act of war.”

    “Exactly.”

    Glinda at down in the loveseat. “What if you joined the tribes together very publically? He might see you as a bigger threat and realize it isn’t worth it.”

    Fiyero looked at her with shock. “That’s not a bad idea at all. I’ll definitely talk it over with my father and the other tribe leaders.” Eyebrows raised, he said, “You’re very good at this.”

    “I already told her that.” Elphaba said and turned back to Glinda. “Maybe you should come out ot Kiamo Ko to visit. We could use you.”

    “Oooh, I’ve never been anywhere so foreign!”

    “Will the other tribe leaders listen to her?” Fiyero wondered. “I mean, we’ve already gotten a bit unconventional when you…”

    “Which is exactly why she needs to come. Fiyero, the WIzard thinks that our people are barbaric, that your customs are antiquated. He doesn’t expect this. I’m not saying that your people should change, but it’s time we proved the Wizard wrong.”

    “Can you make travel arrangements that fast?” Fiyero asked. “We return for the spring holidays next week.” Elphaba knew he was thinking about when they had to share a train car. Neither of them wanted to do _that_ again.

    “Oh, don’t you worry, I will handle it!” Glinda smiled. “Do you have a castle? Servants?”

    “We have a small stone castle and maybe three servants. It’s not as glamorous as you might think.”

    “Still, this is very exciting!”

    “You realize you’re coming to help, not to sightsee.” Elphaba reminded her.

    “Nothing says I can’t do both.”

    When Glinda left, Fiyero said, “Now you’re asking her to get involved when I thought you hated the idea.”

    “She’s smart. This is what she’s good at - people. I’m not. I’m willing to admit that. Besides, she was asking to visit earlier, anyway.” Elphaba folded her arms across her chest. “And you’re the one who kept telling me we needed her.”

    “And I still think so. It just surprised me that you changed your mind like that. You can be a bit stubborn, Fae.”

    She feigned offense. “Me? Stubborn?”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda joins the couple when they return to the Vinkus. Sparks fly when Kaldren sets eyes upon the blonde girl.

Chapter 50

 

    Fiyero hadn’t had time to inform his parents of Glinda’s visit, so his father was quite a bit shocked to see they had brought a visitor.

    “This is Glinda, my dear friend from Shiz,” Elphaba said after his parents had awkwardly introduced themselves.

    Fiyero’s father gave his son a look at said, “May I speak with you two?”

    “Father, she’s here to help. Let her.”

    With another look at the blonde woman, the older man sighed. “Let’s adjourn to the throne room, then.” He turned to Fiyero’s mother. “Will you make certain another guest room is prepared for the young lady and that everyone’s things are brought to the proper places?”

    When they entered the throne room, Fiyero asked, “When do you meet with King Borak and King Gabog?”

    “King Kaldren, actually. His father stepped down a week after you left to return to Shiz.”

    Elphaba exchanged uneasy glances with Fiyero. All that was left was for Fiyero to be crowned, and the attack would be imminent. “When are they coming?”

    “Tonight. They wanted to hear about your little mission as soon as possible. The castle is going to be quite crowded.” He looked at his son pointedly.

    “She wanted to help, Father. Please. She has some ideas after hearing what the Wizard’s plans were.”

    “This is the friend you’ve spoken about?”

    “Yes,” Elphaba said.

    “If you’ll pardon me, your highness,” Glina began, “I think…”

    “Young lady, I’m sure you have something of importance to say, but I’ll ask you to wait until Kings Borak and Kaldren arrive. That way we won’t repeat ourselves so much.”

    “Of course. Thank you, your highness.”

    “You should all change and get unpacked.” He dismissed them.

    Glinda seemed much more at home in her fancy ball gown than Elphaba ever had in any of her formalwear. Glinda’s dress sparkled, and instead of tripping in it, her feet glided daintily down the halls, even in her high heeled shoes. For a moment, Elphaba was almost envious of the skill Glinda possessed when she carried herself.

    Both men stood up when the foursome entered the room. King Kaldren bowed immediately, as deep as his waist would allow him to bend. “I see we have another member of our little band of rebels.” He took Glinda’s hand and kissed it, flashing a charming smile. “I am King Kaldren of the Scrow.”

    “She might be even more useful than we thought, given that reaction,” Fiyero’s father mumbled in Elphaba’s ear.

    “She is not a bargaining chip.” Elphaba muttered back.

    Glinda giggled at Kaldren. “Nice to meet you, your highness. I am Glinda Upland of the Arduennas.” She curtseyed.

    “Charmed. And please, Miss Glinda, call me Kal.”

    King Borak’s eyes were dancing as he watched the interaction. He stuck a hand out for Glinda to shake. “And I am King Borak of the Yunamata.”

    “Nice to meet you as well, your highness.” Glinda curtseyed again.

    “Let’s get down to business.” Fiyero’s father said briskly.

    “Yes, of course.” Elphaba sat down beside Fiyero, with Glinda on her other side. “We executed our plan without any problems.”

    “Good. Elphaba, is this the other witch you mentioned?” Kaldren asked.

    “Yes. And she has some thoughts that we will get to once I discuss what we learned.”

    “Talented, smart and lovely. What a combination.” Kaldren was staring unabashedly at Glinda.

    “Kaldren, didn’t you marry when you took the throne?” Fiyero asked.

    “No, but I’m expected to within the next year or so.” Even as he answered Fiyero’s question, he never took his eyes of Glinda.

    Glinda flushed, though Elphaba couldn’t tell if it was out of enjoyment or discomfort. “Elphie, why don’t you tell them what we were told?”

    “Well, their plan isn’t too bad. They intend to wait until Fiyero becomes king and attack the tribes separately, then say they were trying to keep the peace and had to defend themselves. They see us as barbarians and they want our land.”

    “I see.” Borak looked thoughtful.

    “And Miss Glinda, what were your thoughts on this?” Kaldren asked.

    “Well,” Glinda said apprehensively, “I don’t really know the culture or the circumstances out here…”

    “We can work on that,” Kaldren smiled at her again.

    “But I thought, perhaps, if you united the tribes as publically as possible, he might see you as more of a threat and rethink his plans.”

    “If only it were so simple to do so.” Borak said. “But which of us would rule? And would our people accept one another?”

    “Those are details that would need to be hammered out, of course, Borak. But it’s not a bad idea.” Kaldren said.

    “It’s not a bad idea. But it could take more time than we have.” Borak replied.

    “As long as my father doesn’t step down, we have time.” Fiyero insisted. “And I don’t think we have a choice.”

    “It’s an extremely complicated idea. Arranging terms could take weeks or months.” Fiyero’s father reminded them.

    “Then we’ll meet at my castle over the summer months and try to come to an agreement. That way, Prince Fiyero, Princess Elphaba _and_ her lovely friend can be there.” Kaldren suggested.

    “Oh, I don’t know that I need to be here.” Glinda said breathily.

    “I insist. Unless, of course, you have another engagement this summer?”

    “Not exactly, though my parents might expect me at home. And I don’t know that they’ll be enamored with the idea of my spending the entire summer in the Vinkus. I didn’t even tell them about this visit. Unlike me, they haven’t met any of your people and I think they’re under the impression that living out here is a little… less elegant.”

    “They’d have no reason to worry. The accommodations would be the best we have. And I can make certain you are safe.”

    “Who’s going to protect her from you?” Borak joked.

    “I wouldn’t ever behave in an ungentlemanly manner and I resent the implication.”

    “I’ll consider it.” Glinda acquiesced.

    “Thank you. I promise you won’t regret it.”

    “Great. Now let’s eat. We can finalize details in the morning.” Fiyero’s father said.

    As they made their way to the dining room, Glinda came shuffling up to Elphaba. “Do men always treat women this way in the Vinkus or was he…”

    “Oh, he was.” Elphaba laughed.

    Fiyero frowned. “I understand he’s something of a playboy, though. Part of the reason he hasn’t married is because he’d been having far too much fun.”

    Glinda’s face went pale at that. “I think I’ll go home this summer, then.”

    Just then, Kaldren came over to her. “Miss Glinda, would you do me the honor of sitting beside me tonight during dinner? I’ve never been anywhere but Shiz and the City on business, and I would love to know more about your homeland.”

    “I wish to sit beside my friend,” Elphaba said, coming to the rescue. “But, if she doesn’t object, you may sit on her other side.” She hoped that would be a little less awkward if she was there to change the subject or pull Glinda away.

    “That would be agreeable.” Glinda said meekly.

    “This night is turning out to be even more interesting than I originally thought.” Elphaba said to Fiyero.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has some concerns about Glinda's new "friend."

Chapter 51

 

    Fiyero’s mother wore an enchanting dress as though it were natural, and Elphaba looked down at herself, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, barely able to move, much less move with the poise and grace the other two women at the table moved with. More and more she was reminded of how she didn’t seem quite right in her position.

    To her right, Glinda was smiling sweetly as Kaldren talked to her. “Please don’t think me too forward,” he said, “but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If I knew women outside the Vinkus looked like you, I would leave more often!”

    “You flatter me, Kal. I’m sure you say that to all the pretty girls.”

    “Pretty? That’s one thing, but you are breathtakingly beautiful.”

    “Kaldren,” Elphaba lectured, “you will be married in a year.”

    “But to whom?” Kaldren shot back.

    Fiyero slid a hand on Elphaba’s knee and murmured in her ear. “Let Glinda take care of herself. Besides, she seems to like the attention. It’s harmless.”

    “Are you sure?” Elphaba bit her lip watching as Glinda flirted back and smiled at Kaldren.

    “We never got the chance to do this, Fae, so I actually have no idea.” He laughed.

    Borak and Fiyero’s father were discussing hunting quite animatedly. From what she could hear, it sounded like they were comparing how successful past seasons had been for their respective tribes. Across the table, FIyero’s mother watched everyone chatter. She caught Elphaba’s eyes and smiled gently, as though she were saying she knew how out of place the young woman felt and it would all be fine.

    Looking back over at Glinda, she now had a hand on Kaldren’s shoulder and they were whispering. This made Elphaba uneasy, but she realized Glinda wasn’t her responsibility.

    When dinner was over, Kaldren took Glinda’s hand. “Would you care to walk the grounds with me? The Vinkus is lovely at night and we have several beautiful star groupings I’d love to show you.”

    “That sounds lovely.” Glinda smiled widely and Elphaba watched the two walk off arm-in-arm.

    Fiyero took her hand. “Come, my love. It’s still a bit early and I’d like to spend some time alone with you after this whirlwind of a day.”

    Elphaba nodded and followed him into their bedroom, where she promptly got out of her dress. “I do not belong in that thing.”

    “Fae, I know sometimes you don’t think you are princess material, but I beg to differ. You’re different and you want to change things. That may not be the typical princess, but it’s what we need. And I love it. Who cares if you wear make-up or tiny silver shoes?”

    “Maybe.” She at down on the bed. “Can we do this, though? Unite the tribes?”

    “I’m not certain. But if there was a time, it would be now.”

    “There’s a lot of bureaucracy that needs to be dealt with.”

    “And we’ll figure it out this summer. The important thing is that, for the first time in many years, we’re talking about this. That’s a start.” He drew her close to him when he sat beside her. “I love you.”

    “I love you, too.” She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling much more at home in his arms than she had at the dinner table that night. “Glinda looked gorgeous tonight.”

    “I didn’t notice.” He kissed her forehead. “I did notice the way Kaldren behaved. And it was a little more than just a typical flirtation. Perhaps he really is interested in her.”

    “She would never come out here permanently.”

    “Love changes minds.” He commented, pressing his face into her hair.

    “I suppose it does.” She smiled. “It changes mine quite often.”

    “Well,” he slid his fingers up her abdomen, “I do like persuading you.”

    “That’s what I let you think,” she laughed, teasing and bringing his hands higher.

    He pressed his mouth against hers and laid her back on the bed, climbing over her. “You have the most amazing body.” he kissed his way down her jawline to her neck. “I love how you respond to me when I touch you, Fae-Fae.”

    “It’s like you send fire through me.” She ran her fingers through his slightly tousled hair. “You better not keep me up to late. We do have a meeting in the morning and I have a hard enough time acting like a princess when I do get enough sleep.”

    A knock came at their bedroom door and Fiyero groaned. “Now? Really?”

    “We have guests in the castle. We have to answer it.”

    “I know,” he grumbled, climbing off the bed and straightening himself out.

    “I’ll get it.” She didn’t want to say it, but she knew he wasn’t in a state to answer the door. Elphaba got up and threw on a nightdress.

    “I need to, uh, adjust… anyway.” Fiyero disappeared into the bathroom with a frown. “Tell whoever it is to make it quick.”

    “I’ll do my best.” Elphaba opened the door.

    Glinda stood there, breathless. “Kal kissed me.”

    Elphaba knew the blonde would want to talk and she grimaced inwardly. “Oh. That’s… nice.”

    From the bathroom, Fiyero called, “Fae, what is it?”

    “It’s Glinda. She wants to talk,” she called back.

    “But we were…”

    “Fiyero, stop that!” She eyed the bed longingly, but one look at her friend’s flushed face told her she wouldn’t be making it back there anytime soon. “Later,” she called to him, “I promise.”

    He cursed in Vinkun.

    Turning back to Glinda, she said, “Let’s go somewhere else to talk. I think Fiyero is tired.”

    “I think that’s the wrong word.” Glinda gave Elphaba a knowing look.

    “We’re not talking about me.” The two girls ended up in the library. “Kaldren kissed you? Why? Did you want him to?”

    “It was nice.” Glinda grinned.

    “Glinda, Fiyero warned you about him.”

    “Oh, I know. And I called him out on it. But Elphie, this is different. I can tell.” Glinda insisted.

    “You barely know him.”

    “He’s very sweet, and he’s been very polite. And if I come out this summer, I can spend more time getting to know him.”

    “Oh, I’m sure there are parts of you he is very interested in getting to know.”

    “The same parts on you that I think Fiyero was trying to get to know a few minutes ago.” Glinda replied.

    “He’s my husband, Glinda.”

    “I realize that. And I know how to handle myself when boys try to push things like that. You really think it hasn’t happened to me before?”

    Elphaba knew she was being unreasonable with her friend. “I’m sorry. I just… I never wanted to drag you into this fight, and now it feels like you’ve been pulled in too far.”

    “And Kal would pull me in further. I know.”

    “This isn’t your fight. I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

    “Maybe I like trouble.”

    “If it’s what you want.”

    “I’m not certain what I want. But I want to spend this summer figuring it out.”

    “You know you’re always welcome here.”

    Glinda hugged her for a moment. “I doubt Fiyero is enjoying having guests at the moment.”

    “Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll pick his mood right up.”

    Glinda giggled. “How, exactly?”

    Elphaba gave a wicked grin as she got up and headed back towards her room. “I have my ways. Many, many ways.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba's work is not done.

Chapter 52

 

    The next morning, after they’d agreed on dates and a place, Borak said something that made Elphaba cringe. “Princess Elphaba, am I correct in recalling that your family has some power in Munchkinland?”

    She tensed, but answered. “Yes. I am Thropp Third Descending.”

    “And what does that mean?”

    “My great-grandfather is Eminent Thropp. It gets passed down to the first female child of the third generation upon his death.”

    “So it is a relatively powerful position?”

    “The most powerful eminence in Munchkinland. At least, that’s what my father always said.”

    “Would you consider announcing, perhaps, an alliance with us - or at least that you intend to when you step into the role? The more power it looks as though we have behind us, the better.”

    Fiyero slipped an arm around her. “Wasn’t an alliance implied upon our marriage?”

    His father stepped in. “Yes and no. It was an unspoken agreement, of sorts, that she holds her own power and you, Fiyero, hold yours. Her role here, for us, was strictly ceremonial. At least, that’s what we thought at the time.” He smiled at Elphaba. “We obviously got the better of that bargain.”

    “We certainly did.” Fiyero kissed her on the mouth before she could respond.

    “Fiyero!” Elphaba wanted to hide under the table.

    “So would you?” Borak was all business, always trying to keep their conversations on track.

    “I wouldn’t even know how.”

    “You’d have to return to Munchkinland.”

    She winced. “To my father’s home?”

    “Preferably to your great-grandfather’s. If you could get him to announce in your place, that would be best, but otherwise, just saying it to a few well-placed people of importance in communities nearby would be sufficient.”

    She nodded. Being a public figure was ridiculous. “Yes. I’ll do it. Of course. The problem is when we’ll find the time to go to Munchkinland.”

    “Depending on how our negotiations go, perhaps you could go later in the summer. Otherwise, it will wait until fall. But not later.” Borak told her.

    “And Fiyero can come with me, right? I don’t need to go by myself?” That sounded pathetic and needy, which was not how she had intended.

    “He should most certainly be there.”

    She didn’t want to admit how relieved that made her. If her father heard she would be visiting Clowen Grounds, he would pretend he wanted to see her so he could make an appearance and rub elbows with the power her great-grandfather held. It wasn’t something she wished to endure alone - or at all, really. “The only member of my family I’ve spoken to since the wedding has been my sister,” she admitted. “I haven’t seen my great-grandfather since I was a girl. It won’t arouse suspicion that I’m doing this? The Wizard won’t figure out that I remember?”

    “He might,” Borak acknowledged, “but by then, hopefully, the tribes will be one again and we’ll have the power of Munchkinland behind us. Unless he wants a major war, he wouldn’t do anything about it.” Borak smiled at her. “But you’re starting to think politically - like a princess.”

    Later that evening after the kings had left, Glinda examined the spellbook and Fiyero continued to teach Elphaba Vinkun. “Mylan amara, saloden.” he told her.

    “I’ve had enough compliments for one day,” she told him, cheeks warm.

    Looking up briefly, Glinda asked, “What did he say?”

    Looking into Elphaba’s eyes as he wiped a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he replied, “You’re beautiful, my love.”

    “You two are so lucky, what you have together. I want that.” Glinda sighed.

    Elphaba shook her head. “No you don’t. This man is impossible.”

    “Excuse me?” Fiyero demanded.

    “You are relentlessly sweet and affectionate and it gets exhausting, my dear.”

    “Well, you’re stuck with me.”

    “Better you than anyone else,” she conceded, taking his hand. “But you know how I hate public displays.”

    “It’s Glinda. She’s your best friend.”

    “And earlier?”

    “I got carried away.”

    “Kind of like Kaldren did when he said goodbye to Glinda,” Elphaba gave Glinda a pointed look. The young king had pulled the petite blonde into a very affectionate kiss before he left.

    “It was just a kiss.” Glinda said defensively.

    “Whatever you say.” Elphaba said in a singsong voice.

    That evening, Elphaba said to Fiyero, “Everything is happening so fast recently. This thing with the Wizard, Glinda and Kaldren, school…”

    “Mmm hmm,” he murmured, running his fingers over her thighs. “I know. It feels like I’m living several lives at once - one as a prince, one as a student and (my personal favorite), one as your husband.” He nibbled on her ear.

    “That’s a good way to describe it.” She slowly ran her hand along the outline of one of the diamonds on his abdomen with her forefinger.

    “This life, the one as your husband, that’s my favorite, though. It’s the easiest part, the truest part, being with you. It’s the only time I don’t have to worry or feel like there are eyes on us.” He kissed her collarbone. “It’s hard to worry when I’m looking at you.”

    She nuzzled her forehead under his chin. “We need a vacation. Too bad we can’t even think about that until at least winter.”

    “At least we’re visiting your great-grandfather and not your father. You won’t have to see him.” He tried.

    “My father will probably be there, too, just to be where the power is. He likes power. It’s why he actually bothered coming to our wedding. Otherwise, he’d have just sent me alone.”

    “Sending you alone to marry a man you’d never met in a place you’d never been? You really think he would’ve done that?”

    “In a clock tick.”

    “Never leave me alone with your father, then. Every time you talk about him, it makes me want to say some very harsh things, or worse.” Fiyero put a hand on her hip. “But now you have me, and I wouldn’t ever…”

    “I know, sweet love.” She kissed him.

    “Fae, you’re going to get me started again,” he growled against her ear.

    “And what if that was my intention?” She purred.

    “Then you’re about to get exactly what you wanted.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations take place between the tribes.

Chapter 53

 

    For as much importance as she had placed on her schooling as a teenager, she found herself caring less about her marks or what she was learning - not that her grades slipped, though she ended up second in her class just behind Glinda. Elphaba had started to realize that everything they were taught was part of a political agenda, not just in life sciences or political science. Ozian histories glazed over the unpleasant parts of the Wizard’s ascension to the throne, made it look like life under the Ozma regents had been much more miserable than it was under the Wizard. In literature classes, only Munchkin and Gillikinese books were studied - Quadling and Vinkun literature was completely neglected. Her education at Shiz began to matter to her less and less and the political intrigue of her world took up more and more of her time.

    “If we have to choose only one of the three royal families to rule, it should be Borak.” Fiyero said to her over dinner one evening.

    “Why?” His admission surprised her. She hadn’t put thought into who would make a better king, but it did make sense. Still, these were his people and it was his tribe.

    “Because he’s the most political-minded and he’s open to new ideas. He’s not easily distracted by his personal life and he’s certainly logical and intelligent.”

    “That’s a rational way to look at it. But maybe we don’t need a king at all. Maybe we could have a council of leaders.”

    “Women and men, of course.”

    “Naturally.”

    “And where would the central ruling place be? Would we all live in one castle? Fae, that’s a great, progressive idea, but we need baby steps to get the people to agree. We could have one king with a council of advisors, though.”

    “Then we’ll propose that. And you still think it should be Borak? I do appreciate how diplomatic he is. He would be a very fair leader. How would Kaldren feel, though?”

    “He’d be on the high council, be his tribe’s main representative, much like he is now. He could probably stay in his castle, too, just as we would. Not too much would have to change just yet.”

    “And that’s probably the best.”

    Glinda returned with them to the Vinkus that summer. They didn’t even stop at Kiamo Ko and instead headed straight to Kaldren’s castle where his father was already awaiting them. After an extensive greeting (which involved a passionate kiss between Glinda and Kaldren) they were all escorted to the rooms they’d be spending at least the next several weeks in. Glinda’s room was bigger than anyone else’s, not that it was surprising in the least.

    Elphaba cringed as she hung up every nice dress she owned in the closet. “It will be strange staying anywhere outside of Kiamo Ko or our apartment for more than a night or two.”

    “We are used to privacy.” Fiyero commented, already done unpacking. He sat on the bed and the bedsprings let out an ear-piercing creak. When he shifted, it happened again. He stood up, and another loud squeal erupted from the mattress.

    “That does not bode well,” she muttered.

    “Not for a good night’s sleep, no. Fae, sometimes you toss and turn. You stop if I hold you, and it doesn’t bother me, but if it’s going to cause that kind of noise, it might get bothersome.”

    “I wasn’t thinking about sleep,” she said pointedly. “Borak doesn’t have his wife with him, as usual - I’m starting to think she doesn’t exist - and your father and Glinda are also sleeping alone. Somehow, we’re the ones who ended up with the loudest bed to ever exist. Why do I feel like someone is playing a cruel joke?”

    “I don’t particularly want my father and everyone else being aware of every time that we…” Fiyero bit his lip as he trailed off.

    “And you think I do?” She groaned. “This summer is going to be painful.”

    “Who says we need a bed?” Fiyero laughed, eyes dancing with the mischief that usually made her weak. “And I’ll hold you at night. It will keep you still. We’ll be fine, Fae.”

    She hadn’t ever known that she trembled or moved at all during the night, though it didn’t surprise her that she calmed when his arms were around her. That seemed to be the effect of his arms in her waking hours, too. “I suppose. We can’t say anything, after all. It would be rude and probably embarrassing.”

    “That’s for sure.” Fiyero stood. “We should probably get downstairs and begin meetings. Do you want to bring up our idea or should I?” He took her arm and they headed out into the hall.

    “It doesn’t much matter to me.” But it did. She liked the way they’d come to a compromise, and she was proud of her solutions. Still, she was not a prideful person.

    “I’d like you to. Borak seems to like you better, anyway. And Kaldren won’t argue with you so long as Glinda’s on your side.” He kissed her cheek before they entered the conference room that Kaldren had set up.

    Borak led the discussion, as seemed to be the case in most of their meetings. “Before we begin, has anything happened at Shiz or otherwise that we might need to know about?”

    Elphaba shook her head. “Nothing of note.”

    “I suppose that’s a good thing.” Kaldren commented.

    “I suppose we should begin negotiations, then. Unfortunately, in this, I am lost. I simply don’t know of a way that we could make our people agree when only one of us rules. And I don’t know how we would make that decision.” Borak spread his hands on the table. “If any of you have any thoughts, please, now would be the time.”

    “Actually,” Elphaba began, “we’d been thinking.”

    Fiyero’s father gave them a look. They hadn’t told him their thoughts, and she wasn’t sure how he’d feel about them. “Oh?”

    “Borak, both Fiyero and I feel that you make a wonderful ruler. You’re intelligent and you’ve always been willing to listen to any idea that comes your way, like you are now. Kaldren, though he is also a good man, is newer to his post than you are.”

    “And how would we get our people to rally under a Yunamata King?” Kaldren asked, not seeming offended at all, almost as though he had expected this.

    “What if the king had a council with representatives from the other two tribes? We’d keep the structure of the tribes in place, almost, but the Scrow and the Arjiki leaders would report to Borak. You’d stay in your castle to keep things peaceful and be near your people, as would we. We’d be like delegates. If we’re willing to serve under Borak, our people should see that we trust him and maybe they would do the same. We’d handle smaller spats and things, but when any disagreement that came between people two or three tribes came up, it would be for the council to decide. Any law passed would have to have the approval of the king _and_ the council.”

    Silence fell across the table and no one looked at each other. After a moment Borak said, “The only thing I don’t like about that idea is how easy it seems. I can’t find a problem with it. Anyone?”

    Kaldren shook his head. “I would be happy to serve under you, Borak.”

    “As would I, and my son.” Fiyero’s father said. “It is almost time I stepped down, after all. My son and his wife are clearly doing better than I am at this, anyway.”

    “Elphaba, over the past few months, you’ve clearly become the princess that you were meant to be all along. And you’re willing to step down from that?” Borak asked.

    “Gladly. Besides, we’d still be pretty much royalty. I doubt I’d get much reprieve.” She laughed.

    “Well, then, we need to work on a document to finalize this, and way to announce it to our people.” Kaldren said. “And then, I was hoping, even if we finish early, Miss Glinda might be willing to finish out the summer here? Even if Elphaba and Fiyero return to Munchkinland.”

    Glinda looked at her friend hesitantly, but Elphaba nodded at her. “Yes, of course, I’d love to stay.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba travel to Clowen Grounds on diplomatic business.

Chapter 54

 

    It took over a month to finalize the terms and officially announce the reuniting of the tribes. Fiyero’s father returned to Kiamo Ko for the announcement. They figured it was best that an older, wizened king handle the announcement. The tribe would trust him more than they would Fiyero. Besides, Elphaba and Fiyero needed to head to Clowen Grounds. Elphaba hoped that the trip would be so sudden that her father wouldn’t have time to join them.

    Her father wasn’t there when they arrived, which was a relief. “Your great-grandfather is going to be so proud of the woman you’ve grown up to be,” Fiyero told her, holding his hand out for her to help her get out of the carriage.

    “My mother’s family was never exactly pleased with her choice to marry my father, so they kept all of us at a distance. I don’t know that they’ll be pleased to see me.” She looked around, barely recognizing the place she’d spent a summer as a child. “I sent a letter, but it only would’ve gotten here yesterday. I hope they aren’t upset at the short notice.”

    They approached the door, and before they knocked, a frazzled young woman answered. “Mistress Elphaba, they’ve been expecting you and Prince Fiyero.” She curtseyed.

    “Please, don’t do that. It’s not necessarily.” She wanted to add that they had agreed the proper term for both Fiyero and Kaldren would be “Lord” not “Prince” or “King” but that was too complicated.

    “Oh, but I must. They’re awaiting you in the tea room. I’ll make sure your things get put in our guest suite. Follow me.” The young woman walked them through hallowed marble halls into a small room where an elderly man sat in a wheelchair at the head of the table. She barely recognized her great-grandfather. Her maternal grandparents were barely familiar to her, either, and they sat beside him. “Mistress Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending, and her husband, Prince Fiyero of the Arjikis.”

    “Fabala,” her grandmother said with a quiet smile. “We’ve been wondering when you would arrive.”

    No one but Nessarose called her Fabala, and this woman felt like a stranger to her. She didn’t like it. But she smiled back and curtseyed, “Thank you for having us and I apologize for how sudden this all is.”

    “We were sorry we couldn’t attend the wedding,” her great-grandfather croaked. “We didn’t even know about it until after the fact. Your father never bothered to tell us. I would’ve thought he’d have been bragging to all of us, how he’d arranged such a match for his daughter. Perhaps he was embarrassed in regards to his preaching, though. All his missions failed, and I doubt they follow his practices in the Vinkus.”

    She could feel his dislike of her father from across the room. “Thank you, but it was a small wedding, anyway.” Elphaba bit her lip, unsure of what to do next.

    Fiyero, arm still around her waist, asked, “May we sit down, your Eminence?”

    “Of course. How rude of me! Yes, yes. Let me make sure you get some tea and biscuits. Nelya, would you please bring our guests some tea?” He bellowed.

    The young woman popped her head in. “Yes, Sir. It’ll be just a tick!”

    “Now, I assume the two of you came out here for a reason.” The old man raised his eyebrows.

    “We did. But we also thought it would be prudent to visit, since Elphaba is Third Thropp Descending. We’ve actually just come from the Vinkus and we’ve had our fill of politics for a few days. We were hoping to spend a little time just visiting before we began discussing business matters.” Fiyero sounded more formal even than he had been in the Vinkus, and she could tell by the look on her grandfather and grandmother’s faces that they were impressed with how well-spoken and composed he was. She supposed maybe they’d thought, much like the rest of Oz did, that he was barbaric.

    “Fair enough,” her grandfather said. “I hear the two of you are attending Shiz? This will be your third and final year, correct?”

    “Yes,” Elphaba answered. “We will graduate come June of next year.”

    “And what did you two specialize in?” Her grandmother asked.

    “I’ve specialized in life sciences and sorcery. Fiyero has been focused on political science.”

    “Science and sorcery? At once? That must be quite a courseload.” Her great-grandfather commented.

    “Elphaba is extremely talented,” Fiyero said. “She’s second in our class and has two specializations. She’s been invited to meet with the Wizard several times.”

    “Oh? Do tell.”

    “It was nothing. He invited a few students out to meet with him, talk about our futures.”

    “Only the top students,” Fiyero reminded her.

    “And where are you in the class, Prince Fiyero?” Her grandmother asked.

    “He’s seventh. And only because he’s so busy trying to help his father run things back home through letters and visits. If he had the time to focus that I have, he’d be doing just as well as I, I’m sure.” Elphaba smiled at her husband.

    “And what about children?” Her grandfather asked.

    “We’re waiting until we’ve finished up with school. Elphaba and I take our education very seriously and wouldn’t want anything to get in the way of that. There will be plenty of time later for family.”

    “That’s very impressive, both of you.” Her great-grandfather smiled. “I worried, dear Fabala, when I heard that your father had married you off. I remember how strong and independent you were, and I know he only did it because he considered you a defect, and stain upon his godliness. I must say I worried marriage would break your spirit, kill that thirst for knowledge. I worried your new husband would be cruel, would expect you to be silent and stand on the sidelines. Of course, your father didn’t care. He never told us anything that happened out there. I’m lucky we were told when your mother died.”

    Elphaba looked at Fiyero. “I worried the same thing, but Fiyero has been nothing but kind and supportive. Our marriage has blossomed into love and we’re very happy together.” She felt silly saying so, but it was true, after all. And if they were going to be visiting and sharing, she might as well tell them the truth. Apparently everyone could see it, anyway.

    “I would never want Elphaba to be silent, to hide who she is. I love her because of her fierceness, her passion. And we are very much in love.” Fiyero smiled at her.

    “I’m glad my great-granddaughter is in good hands. Oz only knows, that father of hers couldn’t make the right decisions in her upbringing.”

    “Have you heard from my father at all?” Elphaba asked carefully.

    “No, but I expect we will. He had to beg us for money when he sent Nessarose off to Shiz. With a new year just around the corner, I’m sure he’ll be needing more soon. How is your sweet sister doing?”

    “She’s doing quite well. Our headmistress is trying to convince her to try a sorcery class this coming term.”

    “She’s wondering if it runs in the family, I suppose. It wouldn’t hurt for her to learn a little sorcery. I don’t know how your father would feel about that.”

    “He’d probably be scandalized.” Elphaba laughed. Strangely enough, these people felt more like family than her father ever had.


End file.
